Fusion
by Patrick pas triste
Summary: Le lycée Terre et le lycée Céleste ont toujours été en grande compétition. Entre ces deux écoles: une haine sans nom, un dédain incroyable. Lexa est ce qui ressemble le plus au leader du lycée Terre, Clarke est celui du lycée Céleste. Un beau jour, les deux écoles fusionnent. Pour nos héroïnes préférées, rien de plus clair: la guerre est déclarée.
1. Fusion

_Bonjour tout le monde! Je reviens (assez vite, c'est vrai) avec une nouvelle ff. Pourquoi la publier aujourd'hui? Parce que c'est mon anniversaire! (vous avez vu comme je vous dédie du temps en cette journée si remplie?) Enfin bref. Je vous présente "Fusion", une ff qui vous accompagnera un bon petit bout de temps, si vous décidez de la suivre, à raison d'un chapitre une fois toutes les deux semaines._

 _ATTENTION ! Je suis belge. Et tellement fière de l'être que je n'ai pas traduit mon français belge en français français...Je m'excuse donc à l'avance pour toutes les expressions que je vais vous sortir. Si vous vous sentez vraiment perdus: rhéto = sixième rénové/secondaire = bac. Pour le reste...bonne merde :D Bonne lecture, surtout ;)_

 _Tout petit chapitre pour commencer et mettre tout ça en place..._

Chapitre 1

 **Lundi** **2 septembre, 8h 12, voiture de Murphy** **, Clarke**

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-Du calme, Clarke.

-Du calme ?! Tu me demandes de me calmer, alors que nous fusionnons avec le lycée Terre ?

John Murphy soupira longuement puis s'observa un instant dans son rétroviseur. Sa mèche n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Parfait.

-C'est en effet ce que je te demande...

-Comment peux-tu être si calme? C'est notre rhéto, cette année! La dernière, L'ULTIME année! C'était censé être la meilleure! Mais, plutôt que de nous offrir ça, l'école _fusionne_ avec le lycée Terre!

-Arrête d'utiliser ce mot comme une insulte, Griffin. Tu me gonfles. On a cette conversation chaque jour depuis qu'on a appris la nouvelle...Tu ne te lasses pas, au final? Moi si. Ça me sort par tous les trous, si tu veux vraiment savoir.

La jeune femme se renfonça dans son siège, mécontente. Non, elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment savoir. Non, elle ne s'en lassait pas. Le lycée Céleste, c'était sa maison. Ça l'était depuis plus de cinq ans, maintenant. Depuis la mort de son père, Clarke avait désespérément cherché un endroit en dehors de chez elle où elle se sentirait à nouveau bien. Un petit cocon où elle s'épanouirait, entourée de gens qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimaient. Clarke avait trouvé. Oui, ce lycée était sa maison. Et, malheureusement, elle avait toujours eu des voisins insupportables, aussi connus sous le nom d'élèves du lycée Terre. Si le lycée Céleste était presque le meilleur lycée de la ville, et juste PRESQUE le meilleur, c'était parce que le lycée Terre était là. Toujours. Partout. Omniprésent. Et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, les deux écoles ne se supporteraient pas pour tout l'or du monde.

Pour chaque compétition intellectuelle, culturelle, sportive, les deux lycées se retrouvaient confrontés l'un à l'autre. Et aucune ne se démarquait jamais.

Clarke se rappela le discours de son directeur, l'année précédente: "et c'est pour ces raisons que le lycée Terre et nous-même fusionnerons. Parce que nous estimons que vous méritez l'excellence". Un murmure indigné avait parcouru la foule, un long moment. Comme s'il y avait besoin de cette école pour atteindre l'excellence!

Mais, pour leur grand malheur, les élèves n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Les lycées fusionnaient, un point c'est tout.

Ça, Murphy s'y était fait. Et puis l'arrivée d'une nouvelle école au sein du bâtiment, voulait aussi dire une nouvelle vague de filles toutes fraîches. Et si Murphy, au début, avait protesté, c'était plus pour prouver son soutien à Clarke qu'autre chose. Peu lui importait le nom de son école ou les membres de sa classe. Tant qu'il finissait diplômé, tout irait bien pour lui et le déroulement de sa rhéto.

Par contre, ce qui énervait vraiment Murphy, c'était d'arriver en retard. Or, si Octavia ne sortait pas plus vite son magnifique petit cul de chez elle, ce serait le cas. Et Murphy se sentirait alors obligé de péter une beuglante, face à ses deux amies mortes de rire. Ce n'était pas en son intérêt.

Il klaxonna deux gros coups, et sa vieille caisse éjecta d'horribles hurlements, semblables à des rots mécaniques et retentissants. Le bruit fit rire Clarke. Comme à chaque fois, en fait. Murphy, ce type si chic et distingué, au volant d'une bagnole aussi pourrie...c'était tordant.

-Ah ça...dès que c'est pour te foutre de mon bébé, tu te dérides.

Son bébé, Géraldine (Gégé, en cas d'extrême bonne humeur) ou encore Gotschengul (ceux qui osaient demander comment ça s'écrivait, recevaient systématiquement la même réponse toute faite "comme ça se prononce, pardi!"). Murphy aimait les petits surnoms choisis pour son carosse. C'était une manière de laisser son côté sentimental s'exprimer sans paraître trop ridicule.

-Bien sûr. Tu sais bien que j'en ai marre de cette caisse...

-Où en sont tes économies, toi, au fait? On n'avait pas dit que ma prochaine voiture serait payée par nous deux et qu'on la partagerait?

-Si, mais...

-Y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, ma petite. De mon côté, j'ai l'argent.

-Sauf que j'économise pour mes études, moi, monsieur!

-Comme si ta mère n'allait pas te les offrir entièrement, tes études, et t'offrir une prime en plus, juste pour te remercier d'être sa fille!fit Murphy en levant les yeux au ciel, les mains sur le volant.

Clarke grogna, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer: Octavia sortait de chez elle en courant. Elle ouvrit la porte arrière de la vieille Ford, balança son sac à dos au sol et s'assit du bout des fesses sur la banquette arrière.

-FONCE, MURPHY! cria-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers sa maison.

-Quoi? Mais...?

-C'EST BELLAMY! ALLEZ! APPUIE SUR LE CHAMPIGNON! ET GROUILLE !

Murphy ne posa pas plus de questions et démarra à toute vitesse dans la petite rue. Sa voiture fit un bruit étrange, Murphy se promit d'y jeter un coup d'œil, un jour. La course folle dura plus d'une minute, jusqu'au moment où Octavia décida qu'ils pouvaient ralentir. Alors, seulement, elle salua Clarke dans les règles de l'art. Les deux amies se serrèrent longtemps dans les bras. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues tout le mois d'août, et ne s'étaient parlé que par messages. Clarke, complètement tordue pour atteindre son amie, rendait la visibilité de Murphy complètement nulle. Celui-ci s'en fichait pas mal: il avait l'habitude. Si seulement vous saviez toutes les conditions dans laquelle il avait conduit cette voiture... Si le garçon ne craignait pas de se faire retirer son permis, il aurait déjà envoyé une lettre aux Guiness World Records pour un trophée, une médaille, une rue à son nom...Quelque chose.

-Et alors? On ne fait pas de câlins à tonton John?

Bien sûr, Murphy plaisantait. Mais Octavia se jeta tout de même sur lui pour lui enserrer les épaules énergiquement. Il la força à la lâcher, car il n'avait plus accès à son volant.

-Vous m'aviez manqué, tous les deux!se réjouit-elle en passant sa tête entre leurs deux sièges.

-O'...fit Clarke, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-Oui, Clarkey?

-Tu ferais mieux de t'attacher. C'est Murphy qui conduit, je te rappelle...

La remarque fit rire tout le monde, mais le concerné se sentit obligé de se défendre.

-Par pitié!cria-t-il d'une voix faussement exaspérée, pour couvrir les rires d'Octavia. Nous ai-je déjà accidenté une seule fois?

-Et bien...

-Il y a cette fois, où tu as foncé dans un piéton.

-Et ce jour d'excursion, vous vous vous souvenez?, Murphy avait essayé de dépasser le bus scolaire, et il s'est fait percuter. On a été bonnes pour reponcer et repeindre tout ton flanc droit...

-Et puis il y avait ce soir, on...

-Chut, chut!fit Murphy. C'était une question rhétorique, les filles. Je n'attendais pas de réponses aussi terre-à-terres de votre part.

Les deux amies rirent à nouveau, puis Murphy demanda à Octavia de lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait été si pressée de quitter sa maison.

-Et bien...vous vous souvenez d'Atom? Le gars trop sexy qui refait sa sixième?

-Noooooon...?

-O'!

-Siiiii...Et bien...disons que ce dernier mois fut agité et très, très chaud. C'est une bombe, ce type. Infatigable! Hier soir, il passait sa première nuit chez moi...en même temps que Bell. Mais je croyais qu'il était avec son équipe de foot, moi! Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'il rentrerait de chez Finn? C'était pas prévu!

Clarke explosa de rire à s'imaginer la réaction de Bellamy surprenant sa petite sœur en pleine action. Son ami d'enfance avait toujours veillé sur elle, tel un grand frère. Il avait une certaine tendance à surprotéger ceux qu'il aimait mais encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa sœur, Octavia...Bref. Clarke aurait payé très cher pour voir la tête de son ami.

-Et...?s'impatienta Murphy. Je VEUX la suite.

-Et bien, le soir, Bellamy ne s'est douté de rien. Il croyait juste que je traînais dans ma chambre...Vous savez comme je peux être discrète, quand il le faut!

Clarke gloussa, tandis que Murphy faisait mine de se boucher les oreilles. Mais, trop curieux et ayant un minimum besoin de ses mains pour conduire, il arrêta vite. Bien sûr, tout ça l'intéressait. Octavia, contrairement à Clarke- qui ne vivait que des histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose, dans toutes les règles de l'art- avait chaque semaine des nouvelles histoires de cul palpitantes ou risibles, des fois les deux en même temps, à raconter.

-Ce matin, je me suis réveillée, vraiment à la bourre, et Atom était encore sous la douche. Sur le coup...j'avoue l'avoir un peu oublié. J'ai été déjeuner avec Bell...c'est plus ou moins à ce moment que vous vous êtes parqués devant chez moi...et j'ai dit à Bell que je m'en allais. Il m'a dit: "pas de soucis! Moi, je vais me doucher...". Et là, j'ai compris que j'avais un sérieux problème. Atom y était toujours! Dès que Bell a quitté la pièce, je me suis mise à courir.

Murphy était mort de rire, alors que Clarke était sous le choc:

-Mais...tu as laissé ton copain à poils, en face à face avec son capitaine de foot, qui de plus est est un frère super-protecteur?

-Hum...oui. Pourquoi?

-Octavia!

-Bon, d'accord...de toute façon, je ne compte pas me cacher toute la semaine. Si je vois que Atom a un nez cassé ou un œil au beurre noir à l'école, j'interviendrai...okay?

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, tandis que Murphy se garait sur le parking. Son moteur cessa de hurler à la mort, et les trois amis descendirent. Face à leur lycée de toujours, ils ne purent que sourire. Le lycée Céleste...c'était le seul endroit connu au monde qui pouvait rendre n'importe quelle banale journée d'école, extraordinaire.

 **Lundi 2 septembre, 8h 32, parking du lycée Céleste** **, Lexa**

-Ils n'ont même pas changé le nom de l'école, remarqua Raven en haussant un sourcil.

Raven Reyes, Lincoln et Lexa Woods, se tenaient face au lycée Céleste. À peine descendus de leur bus, épaules contre épaules, ils étaient déjà en mode défensif.

Lexa jeta un regard à son amie, puis haussa les épaules en soupirant. Elle réajusta son sac à dos sur son épaule en observant le bâtiment face à elle. Un ancien hôpital privé, ayant auparavant été une cathédrale, datant approximativement du 18ème siècle, vu son style clairement néo-gothique. Lexa, passionnée d'architecture, ne put qu'admirer la beauté des lieux. Le bâtiment, tel le lycée Terre, s'élevait incroyablement haut dans le ciel, mais ici, c'était dû à de hautes tours. Chaque détail avait été travaillé, encore et encore. On pouvait le voir aux gravures contournant les portes et les fenêtres. Même les briques démontraient une irrégularité calculée. Le bâtiment en soi était incroyablement vieux, un patrimoine incroyable!, et les propriétaires avaient fait l'effort de restaurer tout ce qui le demandait. Ainsi, c'était de hautes portes automatiques qui servaient d'entrée principale. Au dessus de celles-ci se tenait une plaque métallique calligraphiée: "Lycée Céleste, le besoin de se tourner vers le haut"...

C'était fort de roquefort, tout de même. Les deux écoles avaient eu deux mois pour se préparer à cette fusion. Elles auraient au moins pu changer cette fichue plaque. Après tout, il avait été promis que le nom "Lycée Terre" ne serait jamais oublié. C'était plutôt mal parti...

Tout ça était trop injuste. Dans la cour extérieure, Lexa reconnaissait plus de la moitié des étudiants. Ça allait être son école, à elle aussi.

Lincoln sentait une tension palpable chez ses deux meilleurs amies. Alors que leur bus (intitulé, précisons le: "Direction L. Céleste"...juste pour donner une idée!), le jeune homme décida d'arranger les choses. Non, cette année n'était pas fichue d'avance. C'était leur dernière à vivre ensemble, avant que leurs chemins ne se séparent fatalement. Leur derrière année...elle sera la meilleure. Lincoln se battra pour ça.

-Moua...fit le beau brun en passant une main sur son crâne chauve. Je suis sûr que d'ici la fin de la semaine, le lycée Terre aura droit à sa place sur cette plaque.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, beau blond... lança Raven en s'éloignant vers les portes du lycée.

Lincoln sourit un bref instant, puis partit rejoindre la latino. Après que Lexa lui ait brièvement fait signe de ne pas l'attendre, bien sûr.

"Tout va bien se passer", se raisonna intérieurement la belle brune, fixant intensément le bâtiment et ses élèves. "C'est presque le lycée Terre, après tout. Seul le bâtiment change. Les élèves sont restés, la plupart des profs aussi. Le seul problème, c'est les autres. J'imagine qu'ils pensent à cette école comme à un terrain conquis. Il faudra faire ses preuves. Rien de préoccupant. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui me fait peur? Je suis Lexa Woods."

La jeune femme inspira un grand coup, motivée par ces pensées, puis rejoignit ses amis à l'intérieur du lycée.

Ça y est.

C'était parti.

...

...

 _Avis, opinions, encouragements demandés dans les reviews ! A bientôt, je l'espère ;)_

 _PS: non, je ne sais pas comment s'écrit "_ _Gotschengul"...si quelqu'un peut m'éclairer ?_


	2. Premiers pas en terrain inconnu

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'arrive (une semaine plus tôt que prévu) avec mon second chapitre. J'ai trouvé que je ne vous avais pas donné assez de matière à lire/apprécier la semaine passée...donc voici :D_

La petite description qui arrive est inspirée des intros de la saison une de Glee. Lisez-la à toute vitesse en essayant de brièvement tout visualiser.

 **Le lycée Terre et le lycée Céleste ont fusionné**. **Ils** **se détestent par principe**. **Clarke** , **Skaikrue** , **a** **comme meilleurs amis Octavia et Murphy**. **Lexa** , **Trikrue** , **a** **Lincoln et Octavia**. **Ces deux groupes ne** **se sont pas encore vus cette année mais ils** **se haïssent déjà**. **Voilà ce** **que** **vous** **avez** **manqué** **dans** " **Fusion** ".

Chapitre deux

 **Lundi deux** **septembre, douze heure vingt-quatre, lycée Céleste, réfectoire** **, Lexa**

Franchement...

En toute honnêteté...

Toute subjectivité...

Cette école était une abomnité. Vraiment. Comme il se faisait rare d'en voir.

Lexa observait Lincoln manger, la tête appuyée sur sa main, boudeuse. Raven n'était pas encore assise à leurs côtés. Elle était partie à la recherche d'un menu végétalien. Apparemment, le lycée n'en préparait pas naturellement. Ils avaient du Hallal, du végétarien, mais pas de végétalien. Voilà qui avait vraiment mis la latina hors d'elle. Donc, Raven n'était pas encore là. Et Lincoln, qui mangeait pour six, ne pipait jamais un mot avant d'avoir fini son troisième round. C'est qu'il en fallait, de la protéine, pour nourrir tous ces biscotaux.

Alors, alors que le bruit autour d'elle était assommant, Lexa en eut marre de ce silence. Elle repensa à la matinée abominable qu'elle venait de passer.

Tout d'abord, une fois rentrée dans le bâtiment, elle avait été happée par un courant de nouveaux élèves (des élèves Terre!). Impossible de tomber sur la queue haute de Raven ou le crâne noir et rasé de Lincoln. Tant pis. De toute façon, elle connaissait tout le monde ici. D'ailleurs, en fournissant un peu d'effort et en distribuant des sourires à tout bout de champ, elle était parvenue à arriver parmi les premiers là où on les conduisait. Lexa avait alors ravalé sa fierté en recevant son horaire et sa nouvelle carte d'étudiante, et on l'envoya plus loin pour chercher ses cahiers. Une nouvelle carte étudiante! C'était sérieux ?! De plus...la photo ne la mettait pas vraiment à son avantage. _"Manquerait plus qu'on m'impose un nouvel uniforme, tiens..."_ pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement. Et ça lui donna un grand sourire, car elle savait que pour ce coup-là, c'était SON école qui avait gagné. Les élèves Céleste, dans l'espace de moins d'un moi, se retrouverait tous à porter les uniformes Terre. Encore un compromis douteux entre les deux écoles...qui, pour une fois, faisait vachement plaisir à Lexa.

-En voilà un bien beau sourire, par une heure si matinale! s'était exclamée une petite prof en lui tendant ses cahiers, tout sourire.

Lexa lui avait alors fait un clin d'œil, et s'en était allée. Bien sûr que non, elle ne sympathiasait pas avec l'ennemi. Elle se moquait d'eux: discrètement, efficacement. C'était tellement mieux...

Ensuite, Lexa avait pris le chemin de sa nouvelle classe...chemin qu'elle ne trouva pas. Il lui fallut demander à six élèves Terre d'affilée, pour finalement trouver la pièce où elle passerait plus de 40 heures par semaine. Plutôt cool, comme classe...mais, hum...et alors? Modernité ne signifiait pas qualité. L'argent ne signifiait pas l'excellence. Cet établissement semblait avoir tendance à l'oublier.

Donc, par la suite, le professeur était arrivé, pour une matinée d'explications sur l'école et son fonctionnement. Raven qui, heureusement!, était dans la même classe que Lexa et à côté d'elle (camarades de banc !), avait passé tout son temps à écrire des formules et à griffonner des schémas de moteurs mécaniques sur le bloc de feuilles de Lexa. Quant à elle, la belle brune avait tout simplement passer ses heures à observer son amie faire. Lâchant des petits commentaires de temps en temps, qui forçaient Raven à s'arrêter d'écrire tellement elle devait se concentrer pour ne pas rire. Malheureusement, Lincoln n'avait pas eu la chance d'être mis dans la même classe que ses meilleures amies. On l'avait envoyé à l'étage supérieur, à de longues minutes de marche de distance entre les classes. En même temps, alors que le garçon avait choisi pour l'anthropologie et l'étude de l'homme comme options centrales, Raven et Lexa avaient choisi latin et maths fortes. Précision: latin FORTE et maths FORTES. Sept heures par cours principal. C'était ces conditions qui rendaient les journées si longues (9 heures de cours par jour!), et l'école aussi élitiste. "Quantité plutôt que qualité", comme aimait se le répéter Lexa en songeant à cette école.

Puis était venu le moment d'aller manger...En théorie, cet énoncé était correct. En pratique, ce fut une toute autre histoire. D'abord, Lexa et Raven avaient cherché Lincoln pendant dix longues minutes. Puis ils avaient cherché, ensemble, le casier de chacun. Ceux de Lincoln et de Raven étaient plutôt proches, mais Lexa avait carrément eu droit à un autre couloir. Finalement, il leur fallait rejoindre le réfectoire.

Hum...une nouvelle fois: plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le bâtiment était gigantesque, les panneaux d'indication pas si clairs. On avait dit à Raven que, pour trouver le réfectoire, il suffisait de suivre la foule. Sérieusement ?! Suivre la foule ?! Et que faisait-on, quand on se retrouvait à devoir aller au réfectoire, quand la foule y était déjà depuis longtemps? Beaucoup d'élèves Terre semblaient se poser la question. D'autres...pas du tout. Lexa et ses amis tombèrent, en tout, sur une trentaine d'élèves Terre qui s'étaient installés au sol pour savourer leurs sandwichs. Lexa avait été tentée de les pousser à se lever- on ne voit pas d'élèves Terre mendier au sol!- mais au final, elle ne dit rien. Si elle avait son diner sous la main, elle aurait probablement fini par faire pareil...

Au final, ils tombèrent sur un groupe d'élèves Céleste, reconnaissables à leurs uniformes clairs et à leur air dominants. D'un commun accord, les amis firent l'air de rien, le temps que le groupe ne les voit plus, puis les suivirent. La technique fut un succès et, avec trente minutes de retard sur tout le monde, Lincoln et Lexa commencèrent à manger. Car, rappelons-le, Raven cherchait toujours quelqu'un à blâmer pour l'absence de bouffe végétalienne.

Lincoln sortit Lexa de ses pensées, tout en repoussant son assiette au fond de son plateau:

-Depuis quand Reyes est végétalienne? demanda-t-il, vraiment intéressé.

Lexa haussa les épaules, amusée. Depuis quelques jours, peut-être. Son amie avait toujours été impulsive, et souffrait de grosses difficultés quand il s'agissait de se tenir à ses choix. Ainsi, il y a deux ans, elle s'était convertie au boudhaïsme. Quelque mois après une sorte de baptême, elle avait réalisé que, finalement, ce n'était pas l'aboutissement de sa vie. Elle avait tenté de se dé-boudhistiser, sans réussite. À l'heure actuelle, Raven Reyes était boudhiste ET protestante, végétalienne, membre d'un parti de centre gauche, ET d'un parti écolo. Elle avait commencé à étudier huit langues différentes, qu'elle avait largement eu le temps d'oublier.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Lexa. Mais elle est en plein dedans. Mais bon, tu connais Raven, n'est-ce pas? Ça lui passera...

-Hum...je lui donne un mois ou deux.

Lexa s'étrangla presque avec sa salive.

-Tellement? Je ne lui laisse même pas trois semaines!

-On parie?

-Vingt-cinq euros.

Lincoln hésita un instant. Ça faisait beaucoup, tout de même. Mais, en même temps, l'anniversaire de Lexa arrivait au galop (mi-octobre!) et ce serait vraiment parfait si celle-ci pouvait participer à son propre cadeau...et puis, il en était certain, Raven tiendrait longtemps, cette fois-ci.

-OK. Si Reyes tient trois semaines ou moins, tu gagnes. Si elle tient plus...

-Ce qui n'arrivera jamais.

-Si elle tient plus, je gagne. Et tu me devras vingt-cinq balles.

C'est au même moment que deux garçons débarquèrent. L'un pâle comme un linge, des lunettes d'aviateur vissé au crâne et l'autre, au teint asiatique et à l'air calme. Lincoln les scruta, perplexe. Les deux ados n'y firent pas attention et s'installèrent de chaque côté de leur table. L'aviateur fit un grand sourire à Lincoln, et l'asiatique, l'air plus timide, fit un simple signe de tête. Les deux portaient un uniforme clair... des élèves Céleste.

-Tiens, qui voilà...marmonna Lexa. Lincoln, je te présente Jasper et Monty. Jasper, Monty...Lincoln.

L'aviateur fit une petite arabesque à l'entente du prénom Jasper, et l'autre réitéra son signe de tête solennel.

-Ils sont dans la même classe que Raven et moi. Jasper, Monty, je vous présente Lincoln, mon...

-Petit copain?proposa Jasper.

-Frère, continua Lexa d'un ton neutre. Lincoln est mon frère.

-Mais...euh...

Jasper semblait plutôt perdu, tandis que Monty attendait sagement une explication.

-Je ne veux vexer personne, mais... Lincoln, visiblement, tu es noir et... et toi, Lexa, tu es plutôt clairement blanche.

-Adoption, fut la seule réponse de Lexa, qui se désintéressa de la discussion pour chercher Raven dans la foule.

-Oh !

-Oui, enchaîna Lincoln. Lexa et moi avons été adoptés. Nos parents voulaient beaucoup d'enfants, mais n'en eurent pas la possibilité...

-Laisse-moi deviner...homos?

-Non. Juste pas fertiles. Alors ils sont partis faire le tour du monde, et ont ramené des souvenirs.

-Jolie métaphore, nota Monty à voix basse.

Lincoln se tourna vers lui, et sourit d'un air bienveillant.

-Merci. J'ai toute une série d'expressions à propos de l'adoption...

-Et à propos de l'inceste?s'empressa alors de demander Jasper, les yeux pétillants. Vous feriez un couple stylé.

-Qu...quoi ?! Je...tu sais quoi? Ne dis rien. Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit.

Jasper acquiesça, et se retourna vers ses tartines. Monty, plus gêné que lui, détourna le regard. C'est à ce moment que Raven arriva, une salade de fruits en mains.

-Oh, tiens donc...des Skaikrus. Je les ai déjà vus quelque part, non?

Lincoln haussa les sourcils devant l'air désagréable de son amie. Skaikru était le nom donné à l'équipe scientifique du lycée Céleste. Alors que le lycée Terre avait opté pour le nom Trikru. Et oui, la ressemblance était fortuite. Rien d'intentionnel. Chacun de son côté, en voulait à l'autre d'avoir choisi un nom si semblable.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Raven Reyes, dit Lincoln. Tu comptes discriminer chaque élève Céleste ou on fait comment?

La jeune fille lui tira la langue et s'assit aux côtés de Lexa. Elle déposa sa salade de fruits face à elle, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser ses amis de toujours.

-Quoi?demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive, en voyant ces airs amusés. Ce n'est pas ma faute si ces barbares n'ont rien d'équilibré à proposer aux gens qui veulent vraiment changer le monde.

-Raven...fit Monty en relevant la tête vers la latina. On est gentils, vraiment. Et on serait ravis de bien s'entendre avec tout le monde dans notre classe. Mais, nous traiter de barbares...vraiment? Tu vas vraiment la jouer comme ça?

La latino fixa l'asiat un instant, puis répondit hargneusement:

-Je ne joue pas.

-Raven...intervint Lexa. Ceux-là sont sympas, OK? Que dirais-tu de les laisser tranquilles?

Raven se tut alors, et le reste du repas se passa dans une relative bonne humeur. Au final, ils se séparèrent pour partir à leurs cours respectifs: Lincoln avait éducation physique, tandis que Lexa et Raven avaient anglais. Il paraissait qu'ils se retrouveraient mélangés à une autre classe...en espérant qu'il y ait une majorité d'élèves Terre.

 **Lundi d** **eux** **septembre, douze heure quarante neuf, lycée Céleste, réfectoire** **, Clarke**

-Vous avez vu Jasper et Monty?

-Il paraît qu'ils sont tombés dans une classe pleine de Trikrus.

-Les pauvres...

-Mais non!intervint Murphy, interrompant ainsi Harper, Nathan et Zoé Monroe dans leurs spéculations, il s'assit à côté de ces deux derniers, accompagné de Clarke et Octavia. Soudain, comme à chaque fois, l'attention se focalisa sur eux.

-John Murphy, je te préviens, si tu parles du physique de leurs filles...grogna Clarke.

-Quelle rabat-joie, cette Clarke! Hé! C'est bon, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne dirai rien, d'accord? Juste...regardez-moi ça. La table tout au bout, les deux bombes et le black baraqué en uniforme ennemi.

-Oh...

Nathan et Harper rigolèrent alors, et Octavia se prit les mains entre les mains.

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air de plutôt bien s'en sortir, remarqua Monroe en observant les trois mannequins Trikru, accompagnés de...Jasper et Monty.

Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, plaisantant, volant la nourriture du plat chacun. Une pointe de jalousie perça dans la poitrine de Clarke: Jasper et Monty étaient SES amis. Certes, ils pouvaient se socialiser mais... au point de les délaisser le premier jour de la rentrée? Clarke aurait dû s'en douter. Ses deux amis n'avaient aucune animosité envers les Trikrus. En réalité, ils n'avaient d'animosité envers personne. Allez, si, peut-être quand même: seuls les cop's n'étaient pas amis avec ces deux-là.

-Clarke...

-Huh?

-Tu es sûre que tu veuilles leur faire la guerre? Parce que, de mon côté, je sais que je me ferais avec plaisir la belle brune, là...

Octavia se chargea de frapper le blond, alors que Clarke observait la concernée, qui lui offrait son profil gauche. Digne d'un mannequin, elle était splendide. Un visage fin, une mâchoire tracée, une peau claire, des yeux sombres et de longs cheveux bruns. Lexa Woods. Véritable effigie du Lycée Terre.

-Ne l'approche pas, Murphy.

Le ton menaçant de Clarke fit râler Murphy, mais il n'en fit pas plus. Au loin, l'équipe de football du lycée passa. Dans la foule, un certain Finn fit un timide signe à Clarke. Celle-ci lui envoya le plus beau de ses sourires, ce que personne ne manqua de remarquer.

-Ça avance entre vous deux?lui demanda Nathan.

-Hum...à vrai dire, c'est pas un rapide. Sa bande de footballeurs le suit partout alors...

-Oh, je vois...intervint Octavia. Y a plus qu'une solution, alors!

-Ah oui?

-Fais les premiers pas. Si ses potes voient que tu fais du rentre-dedans, ils vous laisseront tranquilles.

 _Du rentre-dedans..._ Clarke avait-elle seulement envie de jouer à ce jeu-là? Finn et elle s'entendaient bien. Le garçon était athlétique, sympa, plutôt drôle. Mais de là à se lancer soi-même dans ce bordel...non.

-Bon, on doit y aller, nous... le cours d'anglais nous attend!

-Clarke... fit alors Nathan d'un ton prévenant.

-Oui?

-Vas-y doucement, avec eux.

Clarke rigola légèrement, l'air faussement innocente, puis se retira, suivie de la plupart de son groupe.

oOoOoOo

Et voilà...dites-moi quoi, s'il-vous-please! Ça fait toujours super plaisir!


	3. Boris Vian

Coucou!

Me voici de retour avec, enfin, la rencontre du Clexa. Car, oui, il y aura des couples! xD Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les follows et les favorites !! Quand vous faites les deux derniers, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir pourquoi ; )

Et je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes que les parfaits anglophones trouveront peut-être...si l'envie vous prend, vous pouvez tout à fait m'en faire part pour que je les corrige !

Bonne lecture !!!

 **Le lycée Terre et le lycée Céleste ont fusionné. Ils se détestent. Lexa, Trikrue, déteste Clarke, Skaikrue,et inversément. Jasper et Monty sont amis avec Clarke. Ils font connaissance avec Lexa et son groupe, Clarke est jalouse. Clarke trouve que Lexa a un physique de mannequin, elle interdit à son meilleur ami Murphy de l'approcher. Clarke plaît à Finn, joueur de football populaire Skaikru, mais elle l'intimide trop pour qu'elle l'approche. Voilà ce que vous avez manqué dans "Fusion".**

Chapitre trois

 **Lundi deux septembre, treize heure une, lycée Céleste, salle d'anglais** **, Lexa**

Les y voilà.

À nouveau en terrain ennemi.

Lexa soupira en voyant la composition de sa classe d'anglais. Elle allait avoir six heures de cours par semaine avec, en plus des heures extra-scolaires pour les projets, et la classe était à majorité Céleste. Il y avait en tout 24 élèves, dont 13 étaient des élèves Skaikrus. Parmi eux ne siégeaient même pas Monty ou Jasper. Tout ça, Raven l'avait aussi remarqué.

-Et bien, dîtes donc...siffla-t-elle. On en a de la chance. Une bande de Skaikrus toute fraîche.

Lexa ne répondit pas. Assise sur son banc, elle observait les élèves inconnus à ses yeux. Ceux qui furent un jour des élèves Terre s'étaient installés tout autour de leur banc, à Raven et à elle. Ceux-là, Lexa les connaissait. Ne serait-ce que de nom et de réputation. Il y avait Niylah, une belle blonde ténébreuse, Ontari, une petite peste sans relief mais sexy, Roan, un ado ayant raté son année assez de fois pour être déjà adulte, et assez riche pour tout de même être accepté dans cette école élitiste. Il y avait Gaïa, Ilian, Danae, Luna,...

Tous ces gens, ces visages...Lexa les connaissait. Elle savait ce qu'ils attendraient d'elle, et ce qu'elle pouvait attendre d'eux. Ces gens lui étaient familiés. Ils la connaissaient, ils la suivraient.

Mais ces élèves Céleste...Lexa devait apprendre à les connaître. Ne serait-ce que pour développer une technique de survie basique.

Alors elle les observa, analysa leurs mimiques, leurs petites coutumes, leur hiérarchie. Rien de plus facile, à vrai dire. Au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, Lexa avait son compte-rendu prêt.

Le groupe Skaikru entier tournait autour d'un trio semblant fiable. Les gens les suivaient, buvaient leurs paroles et enchaînaient sur les sujets de discussion pré-amenés. Quand ça dégénérait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il suffisait que l'un des trois ados fasse une remarque, et le calme revenait. Ces trois-là, Lexa les avait déjà vus les années précédentes durant toutes sortes de compétitions. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la brune s'appelait Octavia Blake. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe de natation du lycée, et avait déjà volé quelques victoires au lycée Terre, qui lui aussi avait une équipe de compétition dans cette branche. Le châtain-foncé à côté à l'air nonchalant, c'était Tom Murphy...ou John...ou Jack. Peu importait, tout le monde l'appelait par son nom de famille. Nom de famille très connu. En effet, il était l'héritier direct d'une entreprise pharmaceutique internationale. Le genre dont on voit le nom à la télé et qu'on entend à la radio.

Occasionnellement, bien sûr.

Lexa s'apprêtait à se concentrer sur le troisième membre du groupe, qu'elle connaissait aussi déjà, quand celle-ci capta son regard. Un grand sourire se dessina alors sur son visage, un sourire qui sonnait étrangement hypocrite mais qui fut aussi très...perturbant. Des dents blanches, des lèvres bien dessinées et des traits harmonieux formés par ce sourire. Lexa s'attarda un peu sur ces lèvres alors que la blonde, dans un élan de je-ne-sais-quel sentiment, rejoignit Lexa d'un pas mesuré mais décidé. La brune se hâta alors de relever le regard pour voir la jeune femme approcher puis se poster, droite comme un I, juste devant elle. Les deux adolescentes se tinrent alors debout, à un mètre l'une de l'autre, face à face, et, bien sûr, leurs regards s'affrontèrent. Le bleu de la blonde dans le vert de la brune. L'attitude de la blonde, malgré son sourire, était clairement hostile. Elle venait marquer son territoire et s'assurer le leadership de la classe. Lexa ne se laisserait pas faire. Chacune, simplement par leurs yeux, tentait de prendre le contrôle de la joute silencieuse. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des animaux: il leur fallait trouver une dominante et...une dominée.

-Lexa Woods...murmura alors la Skaikrue, brisant ainsi le silence dans lequel elle avait plongé la classe.

Sa voix...rauque et basse. Un frisson étrange parcourut l'échine de Lexa. Il lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées un instant mais elle reprit vite le dessus. Elle bomba le torse et redressa son menton. Elle fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils en approfondissant le regard qu'elle gardait sur la blonde.

-Clarke Griffin...

Le prénom "Clarke" claqua dans la bouche de Lexa d'une manière si particulière qu'elle étonna même cette dernière. Il y eut un moment de flottement, pendant lequel elles continuèrent de se jauger.

-Enchantée de te voir ici, Lex', finit par sourire la blonde en lui tendant la main, et ce sourire ne suffit pas à apaiser la tension entre les deux filles.

La concernée grimaça intérieurement: les gens qui pouvaient se permettre d'utiliser ce surnom avec elle se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, et Clarke Griffin n'en faisait pas partie.

La main que lui tendait la blonde fit hésiter Lexa: ça avait tout l'air d'être un piège. Mais, pourtant, au bout d'un instant de réflexion, elle se prit au jeu, et lui serra la main. De petits cheveux se hérissèrent dans sa nuque à ce contact, et Lexa se retint d'avoir l'air surprise. Elle reprit difficilement le fil de ses pensées. La poignée de main. Okay...Parlons de ça, plutôt. C'était ça, entre autres, le marché. Le combat devait se faire subtilement. Tendre une main, sans préciser qu'on avait précédemment craché dedans. Clarke fit alors un grand sourire à Lexa. Celle-ci se prit un instant à croire que, peut-être, c'était honnête. Peut-être Clarke avait-elle réalisé qu'une quelconque rivalité ne changerait strictement rien. Peut-être sauraient-elles devenir amies. Qui sait? Peut-être même plus? En toute honnêteté, Clarke était sublime et Lexa ne lui connaissait aucun antécédent amoureux. Et, par conséquent, elle n'était pas classée dans cette partie du monde majoritaire romantiquement inintéressante aux yeux de Lexa, aussi appelée "hétéros". La jeune brune chassa ces pensées en retirant sa main de celle de Clarke. Il ne fallait pas s'emballer, non plus. Il ne suffisait pas d'être blonde aux yeux bleus pour effacer son appartenance Skaikrue, aussi beaux que puissent être les yeux en question. Cette fille était arrogante, supérieure et probablement manipulatrice. Rien de bien attrayant, en soit. Il ne fallait pas baisser sa garde. L'allure de la Griffin était celle d'un prédateur, attendant que sa proie soit au plus faible pour lui sauter à la jugulaire. Lexa ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le fait que ça ne la dérangerait pas plus que ça. Elle ne devait pas du tout y penser... Pff, facile. Comme si ça lui avait traversé l'esprit.

C'est le moment que choisit le professeur pour rentrer en classe. Chaque élève avait les yeux tournés sur la discussion, la tension transcendant et pesant sur toute la pièce. Même le type s'en rendit compte. Il dut se racler la gorge à deux reprises, pour que chacun détourne le regard et retourne à sa place, excité par l'affrontement qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. Clarke Griffin lança un dernier regard à Lexa avant de se tourner définitivement vers le professeur.

Celui-ci se présenta brièvement. Un certain Vincent Vie. Difficile de trouver un nom plus francophone pour un anglophone d'origine. S'en suivit un long discours en anglais, sur les objectifs du cours, sur l'esprit attendu des élèves, sur l'importance de la maîtrise des langues...Puis il expliqua sa passion bien connue pour les projets. Il diviserait la classe en deux (d'après les préférences des élèves en personne, il n'imposerait aucune association), et demanderait à chaque groupe de monter un projet. C'était, d'après lui, ce genre de choses qui faisait des élèves Céleste sortis du lycée de si prometteurs adultes: la capacité et la force de monter un projet, quel qu'il soit, du début à la fin. De prendre ses responsabilités en main, et même de choisir ces responsabilités. Lexa observa l'homme expliquer ses motivations pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant patiemment les attentes précises du professeur. Elles vinrent de longues minutes plus tard.

 _-So, I told you about two groups. You're going to choose them right now. You must know that you'll pass a very big part of the year with them, make good choices. But also know that taking risks will impress me... alright. Here is what you're going to do: today, with your own group, you'll think globally about what your project is gonna be. Therefore you have two hours. Remember I take notes of every single movement you'll make, so work hard and let me see it. At the end of these hours, I want a presentation of one of the projects. One of the two groups must do his project the first semester, the second one will have to wait until christmas._

(=donc je vous ai parlé de deux groupes, vous allez les choisir maintenant. Faites de bons choix, car vous passerez une partie conséquente de votre année avec les membres de ce groupe. Sachez cependant que prendre des risques pourrait m'impressionner... très bien. Voilà ce que vous allez faire: aujourd'hui, avec votre groupe, vous allez penser globalement à votre projet et à son but. Pour cela vous aurez deux heures. Souvenez-vous que je prends note de chacun de vos mouvements alors travaillez bien, et laissez-moi le voir. À la fin des deux heures, je veux une présentation sur l'un des deux projets. Le groupe qui la fera devra accomplir son projet le premier semestre, le second commencera après Noël)

Super...des projets à long terme. Et cette idée de trouver un concept de projet convaincant en moins de deux heures, cotté, en plus...ce type était complètement à côté de la plaque. L'ordre de former les groupes fut donné, et les gens se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Bientôt, l'évidence se produit, la classe était divisée en deux: un groupe à l'uniforme bleu clair et un autre à l'uniforme brun foncé.

- _I_... _Huh...are you sure of those groups? I mean...wouldn't it be great to try to get to know each other?_

(=Je...euh...vous êtes sûrs de ces groupes? Je veux dire...ce serait pas mieux d'essayer d'apprendre un peu mieux à se connaître les uns les autres?)

Devant cette piètre tentative de pacification, les élèves rirent à gorge déployée. Le pauvre homme abandonna alors, et laissa ses étudiants commencer à travailler. Les deux groupe se calèrent à deux coins opposés de la pièce, et se mirent au boulot. Ils bossaient autour d'un seul ordinateur, les idées fusaient de partout. Les gens parlaient en anglais, ce qui ne ralentissait pas le débit de vitesse. Le pauvre Uzac, qui avait été assigné pour prendre les notes des idées de thème des Trikrus, ne s'en sortait pas. " _Hold on, hold on!_ "n'arrêtait-il pas de répéter tout en tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier. Au début, Raven et Lexa s'en amusèrent, puis Lexa décida qu'il était temps d'y mettre un terme.

- _Guys_ , fit-elle d'un ton posé, et les regards se tournèrent vers elle (même celui de Derrick, qui était pourtant en train de se faire explicitement draguer par Raven qui, elle, n'en avait rien à faire de ce que Lexa avait à dire. Son amie attirait tout le temps l'attention. Si Raven s'arrêtait de parler à chaque fois que Lexa ouvrait la bouche...où irait le monde?). _Don't you hear what Uzac says? You would better calm down._

(= les gars, vous n'entendez pas ce qu'Uzac dit? On ferait mieux de ralentir)

Le reste se passa dans le calme, même si on sentait la pression du temps qui pesait sur les épaules des Trikru. Les élèves Céleste, eux, par contre, ne semblaient absolument pas pressés. Ils papotaient légèrement, tellement légèrement que Lexa vint à douter qu'ils soient en train de bosser sur ce projet. À quoi jouaient-ils? Le temps passait, et personne ne tapait sur ce fichu clavier.

Bientôt, le professeur Vie annonça que le temps des présentations était venu. Les élèves Terre relevèrent la tête, hagards. Ils étaient prêts. La tête lourde, pleine et bourdonnante, mais ils étaient prêts. Les Skaikrus, là-bas, par contre...Lexa se tourna vers les étudiants en bleu, et elle n'en revint pas. Ces starlettes n'étaient toujours pas revenus sur terre. Que leur fallait-il? Une humiliation publique? Un zéro pointant? Clarke croisa le regard suspicieux de Lexa, et lui envoya un resplendissant sourire. Un sourire tout simple, si naturel, terriblement communicatif. Lexa aurait mis sa main au feu que ce sourire voulait dire quelque chose. Contre sa propre volonté mais presqu'instinctivement, elle lui sourit alors à son tour: son petit sourire en coin, celui qui faisait remonter sa pommette. Celui qui la rendait littéralement adorable. Aux yeux de tous. Et, le plus important, aux yeux de toutes.

Lexa se détourna aussitôt, le regard sur Vie. Il invita le groupe qui se sentait le plus prêt à monter au tableau et, alors que les élèves Terre se levaient péniblement, visiblement pas emballés, les Skaikrus les devancèrent. Ils sautèrent presque de leur chaise et rejoignirent leur prof sur l'estrade. Lexa, amusée, observa les élèves. À quel point allaient-ils se planter? Ils avaient l'air si fiers d'eux. Comme si rien ne pouvait leur arriver. En ligne, les quatorze élèves présentaient leurs plus beaux sourires. On aurait donner le bon dieu sans confession à la plupart d'entre eux. A part le châtain-foncé à côté de Clarke. Murphy, là. Lui, il avait vraiment l'air louche. Ses cheveux qui retombaient sur les côtés de son visage, son air nonchalant, son petit rictus...Pourtant, Lexa pouvait comprendre où les filles lui trouvait du charme. Même si ce n'était pas son cas. Logique, ça ne _pourrait_ pas être son cas.

 _-Hello, everybody_ ! fit Clarke d'une voix claire et sans accent, alors qu'un powerpoint commençait. _Today we are going to have it about the project we've been thinking about these hours. We named it Vian project. As you probably already know it, sir Vian, Boris Vian, was a very famous french writer. On one day, he said "Teach the ignorant as much as you can"...Well, sir Vian might be glad, because we are going to follow his steps...by following this order. We are gonna teach the ignorants! As everybody here knows it, the Lycée Céleste is admitting the ex-lycée Terre's students by his side. But you poor students...you might get lost. Not only the high level expected will get you lost, but also our rythm, our functionment. Some of you didn't even find the class! So we're glad, my friends and I, to create the Vian project. A whole semester project during which we'll take you by the hand, and make of you perfect and integrated Céleste's students! We're gonna make you always look higher._

(=Bonjour tout le monde ! On va un peu parler du projet à propos du quel on a pensé ces deux dernières heures. On l'a appelé le projet Vian. Comme vous le savez probablement déjà, Boris Vian est un écrivain très connu et apprécié. Un jour, il a dit: "enseignez à l'ignorant autant que vous le pouvez"...et bien, Sir Vian peut être ravi, car nous allons suivre ses conseils! Nous apprendrons aux ignorants! Comme tout le monde ici le sait déjà, le lycée Céleste a accepté le lycée Terre à ses côtés. Mais vous, pauvres étudiants...le rythme de nos cours, leur niveau, notre fonctionnement: tout ça pourrait vous perdre! Certains d'entre vous ont à peine su trouver la classe! Nous sommes donc enchantés, mes amis et moi, de vous présenter le projet Vian. Un projet d'un semestre entier pendant lequel nous vous prendrons par la main et vous accompagnerons pour faire de vous de parfaits élèves Céleste bien intégrés ! Nous vous ferons toujours regarde plus haut)

Sur l'estrade, chaque Skaikru applaudissait avec énergie, l'air satisfait. Le reste des élèves, assis sur leurs bancs, restèrent immobiles, sous le choc.

Les oreilles de Lexa bourdonnaient de colère. Le sang battait si fort sous ses tempes qu'elle pouvait le sentir. La mâchoire serrée, les poings fermés, la brune enrageait. _"Vian project"..."Teach the ignorant"..."The high quality level expected may get you lost'..."make of you perfect and integrated Céleste's students"..._ Ce discours, ce powerpoint, cette idée, ce n'était pas l'histoire de deux heures de préparation.

Le prof sortit difficilement de son état de surprise et rejoignit ses élèves sur l'estrade.

 _-Okay...thanks. Get back to your places. Nice speech, by the way, miss Griffin. You should just be more careful about the use of "gonna". You guys have been working very hard, as I can see it. This is, I must admit, absolutely not what I was expecting from you. Last years, it was usually about...musical events or...that kind of thing._

(= Okay...merci. Retournez à vos places. Joli disours, mademoiselle Griffin. Tu devrais juste faird attention à ton utilisation du terme "gonna". Vous avez du travailler plutôt dur, à ce que je vois. C'est, je dois l'admettre, pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Les années précédentes, c'était plutôt à propos d'événements musicaux ou... ce genre de choses)

Super. Le prof félicitait le groupe, maintenant. Les avait-il seulement vus glandouiller les deux heures durant? Ne voyait-il pas que derrière cette bonne action se cachait une tonne de problèmes pour les élèves Terre? Encore heureux qu'il précise que ce n'était pas qu'il attendait. Ça restait la moindre des choses, tout de même.

 _-Right,_ répondit alors une belle jeune femme parmies Skaikrus, Octavia. _But we wanted this to differ a bit_ _from_ _the usual stuf. This is charity, right? I trully think we're living in a world wherein charity must have a place._

(=C'est vrai, mais on voulait un peu se démarquer de l'habituel. C'est de la charité, non? Je pense vraiment qu'on vit dans un monde dans lequel la charité doit avoir sa place)

Les rires amers des élèves Terre et ceux amusés au possible des élèves Céleste retentirent en même temps. Le professeur Vie ne répondit pas, la sonnerie se chargea d'annoncer la fin du cour et le début de la pause, l'interrompant ainsi.

Lexa fulminait. Littéralement.

Raven aussi. Mais bon...chez la latina, c'était normal. C'était presque un état constant. Son sang chaud l'empêchait d'être parfaitement calme deux heures d'affilée. Elle allait râler une dizaine de minutes, rabattrait les oreilles de Lincoln avec ça, puis celui-ci finirait par la menacer de meurtre ou d'abandon au bord de la route, et elle passerait alors à autre chose. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait la belle brune. Elle démarrait au quart de tour mais son moteur ne vrombissait pas bien longtemps.

Lexa, de son côté, n'était pas ainsi. On lui manquait de respect, à elle et ses amis? Impossible d'attendre que ça passe: ça ne passerait pas. Jamais. Lexa et les siens n'avaient aucun besoin de devenir de parfaits Skaikrus. Elle aurait encore préféré crever liée à un poteau, après une nuit entière de torture. Mais ça! Ça, ça ne serait pas oublié. Lexa devait passer à l'offensive. Maintenant.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la classe, Raven restant derrière pour parler un peu avec Luna. Lexa se hissa sur les talons pour retrouver sa cible parmi la foule mouvante et, une fois ses yeux tombés sur la longue chevelure blonde à à peine deux mètres d'elle, elle se rua vers elle.

Clarke Griffin était au beau milieu d'une discussion surexcitée. Trois ou quatre filles autour d'elle parlaient à toute vitesse, s'écoutant à peine. Clarke suivait distraitement la discussion tout en retirant des bouquins de son casier, un immense sourire sur le visage. Lexa s'avança vers le groupe et s'arrêta net, à un petit mètre de Clarke. Le silence auprès des filles se fit en l'espace de quelques secondes. Clarke comprit que l'attention était sur elle, et elle se tourna vers Lexa. Devant son air furieux, son sourire s'effondra l'espace d'un instant. Puis elle se ressaisit et reprit un de ses si jolis sourires de façade, juste après l'avoir scrutée de haut en bas.

-Tiens, Lexa...On se sert la main?

-Tu as triché, Griffin, dit froidement celle-ci en ignorant sa question.

-Triché? Je ne sais même pas de quel jeu tu parles.

-Oh, je t'en prie! Vous aviez prévu le coup des jours à l'avance! Et votre projet de soi-disant charité va se retrouver à être un massacre.

-À peine...

Clarke jubilait, elle ne tentait même pas de le cacher. Ses cahiers collés contre sa poitrine, ses cheveux bien coiffés, on aurait facilement pu confondre la blonde avec l'élève idéale, la douceur incarnée. Mais Lexa voyait clair dans son jeu. Tout ça était fake. Clarke savait exactement de quoi Lexa parlait, et elle prenait son pied un maximum dans cette situation. Et malheureusement, ça avait le don de mettre en rage la brune, qui s'avança de deux grands pas. À présent à une dizaine de centimètres l'une de l'autre, Clarke, légèrement dépassée en taille par la brune, perdit un instant son sourire provocateur.

-Hors de question que tu fasses de nous tes têtes-de-turc.

-Il n'est pas question de ça, voyons. Et puis, personnellement, je préfère le terme "souffre-douleur". Ça a une connotation plus respectueuse pour la communauté Turque.

Lexa tenta de passer outre ce ton suffisant et insupportable.

-On ne sera pas vos bleus.

-Bien sûr que non! Tu es sûre de savoir ce que charité veut dire?

Lexa s'apprêtait à riposter, quand une main se posa sur son ventre, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. Lexa remonta la tête vers son frère, qui lui fit signe de reculer. Un court silence régna, et une autre main d'homme tira légèrement sur l'épaule de Clarke. Murphy, qui grimaçait de lassitude devant l'attitude de sa meilleure amie. Alors, seulement, Lexa recula. Elle s'éloigna de plusieurs pas, Lincoln ayant passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Murphy jeta un regard fâché à Clarke, puis se tourna vers Lincoln.

-La prochaine fois, veille à mieux surveiller ton bulldog, l'ami.

-J'essayerai. Quant à toi, tu ferais mieux d'aller au toiletteur pour dégager cette mèche et t'apercevoir que t'es entouré de mantes religieuses.

Sur ce, Lincoln se retourna et entraîna sa soeur avec. Celle-ci était toujours en colère, mais tout de même satisfaite d'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait à dire. L'essentiel du message, en tout cas.

-Depuis quand tu insultes des inconnus, toi?demanda-t-elle alors que Raven les rejoignait.

-Reyes m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé en cours.

Lexa lança un petit regard à son amie, qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire "j'y peux rien, déso! Je ne saurais pas te donner la recette de cette perfection que je forme", et ce simple fit geste fit rire Lexa, la détendant ainsi. Ils se mirent en ligne, Raven tout à gauche, Lexa au milieu et Lincoln à droite. Naturellement, ils se prirent les hanches et les épaules, et se mirent à marcher, bras-dessus bras-dessous.

-Allez...on y va. La journée ne demande qu'à s'écouler, vous verrez. Ce fichu projet n'aboutira pas! Cette histoire va finir par se faire oublier... tenta de les réconforter Lincoln.

-Comment veux-tu?demanda alors calmement Raven.

Lexa profita de cette intervention calme. C'était un cadeau que son amie leur faisait. En même temps, ainsi dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, ça l'aurait mal fait de s'énerver. C'était aussi ce pourquoi Lexa aimait son amie. Elle savait mettre son tempérament de feu de côté lors de ces petits moments de douceur **obligatoirement** et **nécessairement** calmes. Elle poursuivit:

-Le projet durera un semestre entier. Et j'en connais beaucoup qui pourraient avoir peur de leurs gueules d'ange. Ces Skaikrus vont faire de nous leur projet humanitaire.

-Ils vont _essayer_ , la corrigea Lexa. Aucun de nous ne se laissera faire.

-Aucune chance. Car on n'a pas peur de ces pètes-secs.

-Hé, les filles!intervint Lincoln. Pètes-secs, c'est vraiment la mauvaise insulte. Parce que si on arrête de se mentir, on se rappelle que le lycée Terre était lui aussi un repère de pètes-secs. Et on se sent tous encore très Trikrus.

-Peut-être...admit Raven. Mais on fait de bien meilleurs pètes-secs.

Les trois amis rirent de bon coeur, profitant de ce petit moment de paix. Bientôt la sonnerie retentirait à nouveau, et ils seraient repartis pour deux heures de galère. Mais, en attendant, ils étaient ensemble. Ils riaient, ils s'amusaient, ils étaient unis. Qu'est-ce que Lexa était fière de cette amitié... elle avait toujours été fort entourée, vraiment!, les gens lui faisaient confiance, certains l'admiraient, d'autres étaient intimidés par elles. Elle avait de nombreux amis, des gens de confiance.

Mais, le groupe qu'elle formait avec Lincoln et Raven... c'était tellement plus. Il y avait plus que de l'amitié, il y avait de l'amour. Un amour sans limite, une confiance inconditionnelle, un respect profond et une connaissance des deux autres énergumènes exagérément approfondie. La première fois que Lexa avait vu Raven... ça avait été le coup de foudre. Quel cerveau! Quelle humour! Quel esprit! Quelle personnalité! Raven était tout ce qui manquait à Lexa. Elle était le piment dans son riz, d'habitude toujours un peu trop fade. Elle était la lumière qui brillait la nuit, en soirée, et la masse sombre qui absorbait tout autour d'elle, les lendemains de la veille. Elle était instable, pleine d'énergie et de confiance! Lexa l'avait rencontrée sept ans plus tôt, en octobre de sa cinquième année primaire. Lexa venait d'enménager en ville, elle était dans une période plutôt difficile de sa vie. Elle venait de déménager dans Polis. Elle avait perdu tous ses amis de là où elle habitait auparavant et, en plus, elle voyait de moins en moins ces parents. En effet, ceux-ci continuaient d'avoir des obligations là où ils vivaient avant, et ça impliquait beaucoup de longs trajets et de séjours là-bas. Il ne fallut que deux mois pour qu'ils osent s'en aller pour plus de deux semaines, sans prendre les enfants. C'est ainsi que Lincoln et Lexa s'étaient retrouvés "seuls" à Polis, cette ville grouillante et vivante, en avance sur à peu près tout le reste du monde. Lexa avait perdu sa maison, ses habitudes, ses amies et elle n'avait plus ses parents qu'à mi-temps. Lexa était alors un enfant plein de frustration et complètement perdu. Raven, qui déjà avait un rôle de leader bien défini, s'était plantée devant cette petite Lexa mal à l'aise et mal dans sa peau et l'avait observée. Le silence avait duré longtemps, puis Raven avait souri. Un grand sourire ridicule qui laissait apparaître deux dents manquantes. " _Toi, tu vas être ma meilleure amie!_ " avait-elle lancé avant de l'emmener jouer à chat. Lexa n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Et c'était tant mieux. Cette année-là, Raven Reyes l'avait vraiment sauvée. Elle lui ramenait du pop corn, quand elle voyait que ça n'allait pas pour son amie, tout en répétant que, de toute façon, plus tard, elles seraient toutes les deux "riches, brillantes et sexys", et que par conséquent, Lexa aurait facile à lui rembourser tout cet argent. C'était une amitié toute mignonne, fusionnelle. Les contraires s'étaient attirés. Et, encore maintenant, il arrivait que tout ça explose, que leurs différences leur sautent à la figure. Mais ça n'était rien, à côté de tout ce qu'elles avaient ensemble. Ces deux filles s'étaient changées, l'une atténuant le tempérament de feu de l'autre, et celle-là même libérant la première de ses chaines. Lincoln s'était rajouté à l'équation quelques années plus tard, alors qu'ils rentraient en secondaire. Mais c'était encore une autre histoire, et Lexa n'avait pas le temps d'y repenser.

L'heure venait de sonner, après tout.

...

...

Merci beaucoup à So, ma super bêta qui est tout le temps là pour moi et les mots que j'éjecte de ma tête !

Quant à vous, bien aimés lecteurs...ne soyez pas timides. Si vous jugez que je l'ai méritée, laissez une review! Perso, ça me comble à chaque fois de bonheur !!!

On se voit d'ici deux semaines, j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles d'ici-là ;)


	4. John

Bonjour tout le monde ! Joyeux samedi !

Merci pour tous les favorites et follows ! Un encore plus grand merci aux quelques lecteurs qui ont laissé une review !

Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre sans aucun Clexa...(avais-je oublié de préciser que cette histoire était un slow burn...? Désolée !). Mais dans les deux chapitres qui suivent, il n'y aura que ça, promis !

PS: avez-vous vu le nouvel épisode de Grey's anatomy ? Ça m'énerve, la manière dont ils ont bâclé la relation Arizona/Carina !!!!!!!!

Enfin bref... bonne lecture :)

 **Le lycée Terre et le lycée Céleste ont fusionné. Ils se détestent. Lexa, Trikrue, déteste Clarke, Skaikrue,et inversément. Clarke et Lexa sont dans la même classe d'anglais. Clarke et ses amis ont imaginé un plan diabolique pour mener la vie dure aux Trikrus. Clarke plaît à Finn, joueur de football populaire Skaikru, mais elle l'intimide trop pour qu'elle l'approche. Voilà ce que vous avez manqué dans "Fusion".**

Chapitre quatre

 **Jeudi cinq septembre, dix-neuf heure onze, lycée Céleste, salle omnisport** **s, Bellamy**

-Mais vous avez bouffé quoi, hier? Secouez-vous le cul! Jasper, arrête de prendre la balle en mains. Tu es défenseur, pas gardien. Vingt-cinq pompes! Finn, fais des passes, ou je te fous au goal. Miller, la balle! LA BAAAAALLE! Regarde-la!

Bellamy, dans ses habits de coach, s'excitait sur ses élèves. Enragé, debout aux bords du terrain, il assistait au chaos que formait la reprise des entraînements de football.

-Murphy, en retard. Huit tours de terrain! Atom, encore plus en retard: douze tours!

Le beau type aux cheveux noirs passa devant de lui, les yeux baissés mais la mâchoire serrée. Certes, il avait couché avec la soeur du coach. Plus jeune, moins responsable...beaucoup plus sexy, aussi. Mais il aurait largement préféré se prendre une raclée sur le moment plutôt que des sanctions subtiles pendant toute la saison. Oui, ce n'était que la premier entraînement, mais le coach Blake n'était pas connu pour son pardon facile ou sa bonté de coeur. Cette nuit, aussi hot fut-elle, Atom allait la regretter toute l'année.

-Monty...allez, quoi! La balle ne te tuera pas, je le jure. Maintenant tu te concentres et tu arrêtes de la fuir. Drew, tu sors cette main de ton slip, ou je m'arrange pour que la prochaine fois tu n'y trouves plus rien. Wells! Wells... lâche ce bouquin. Par pitié. Tu es sur un terrain de foot, là.

Murphy passa devant Bellamy à l'occasion de son sixième tour de terrain, et l'adulte remarqua la grimace sur le visage de l'étudiant. Le garçon était tout pâle, encore plus que d'habitude, et il suait à grosses gouttes. Bellamy lui prit le bras à la volée pour l'arrêter.

-John...tout va bien?

Le concerné fixa la main ferme autour de son biceps un instant puis, lentement, il remonta jusqu'aux yeux de son propriétaire.

-Moi, c'est Murphy. Et oui, ça va.

Bellamy grimaça à l'entente du ton glacial et lacha son élève. C'est sur un ton sec et cassant qu'il répondit:

-Je te connais, je vois quand tu mens. J'imagine que ta cheville ne s'est pas encore remise de sa fracture. Prends une pause. Va te rafraîchir.

-Il me reste encore deux tours à faire.

Bellamy réfléchit un instant, et puis...

-La solidarité, c'est la clé de cette équipe. Atom va faire tes tours à ta place. Pas vrai, Atom?

Alors que le concerné marmonnait un "ouais, bien sûr, coach", Murphy acquiesça et se retira. Bellamy mit fin à l'échauffement et expliqua le premier exercice à ses gars. Bell' avait toujours été fier d'eux et de l'équipe qu'il arrivait à monter chaque année. Le lycée Céleste avait toujours eu une équipe de football au top. Des joueurs doués, une cohésion forte, une mentalité de bulldogs. Seulement, les premiers cours étaient toujours compliqués. La sélection n'était pas encore faite, et les joueurs étaient encore gras de leurs vacances passées au soleil. C'est donc à une trentaine de volontaires (dont la moitié n'avait pas le quart du talent ou de la technique attendue) que Bellamy faisait face. Il lui faudrait être dur, au début. Il lui fallait gagner le respect et puis, quand il verrait que ses élèves devenaient quelque chose, il les laisserait surveiller par eux-même leur travail. Ça avait toujours fonctionné, ça fonctionnerait cette année encore. La preuve: un ou deux mois après la rentrée de classe, il arrivait déjà à Bellamy d'aller boire un coup avec ses gars. Il était encore jeune, après tout.

-Allez, c'est parti! Quatre équipes, et vous commencez.

Bellamy frappa énergiquement dans ses mains. Sur ce, les élèves s'éloignèrent et le coach pu se diriger le plus discrètement possible vers les toilettes. Après avoir surveillé que personne ne le regardait, l'adulte rentra dans les toilettes. Là, à deux mètres, Murphy se rinçait le visage. L'eau coulait abondamment, c'était tellement bruyant que Bellamy dut se racler la gorge pour avertir le beau brun de son arrivée.

Murphy se redressa brusquement, laissa l'eau couler, se tourna vers son coach et l'observa d'un regard noir. Celui-ci se sentit tout à coup désarmé par cette attitude, et en oublia ce qu'il allait dire. Il avait pourtant longtemps réfléchi à cette discussion...pourquoi donc les mots lui échappaient-ils au moment clé?

-John...

-Bellamy.

-Euh...coach Blake, c'est mieux...tu comprends? Par rapport aux autres.

-Les autres? Tu as le même passé avec " _les autres"_ qu'avec moi?

Pas de réponse du côté de Bellamy.

-On a baisé un été entier, nous deux, je te rappelle. Impossible que je t'appelle à nouveau coach.

Bellamy trembla face au ton si tranchant et empêcha à grande peine sa voix de flancher.

-En parlant de ça, tu...tu veux...tu veux en parler?

-Va te faire foutre, Bellamy. Je ne parlerai pas de ça avec toi.

-Je crois...je crois qu'il y a des choses à dire.

-Je peux te dire un truc qui resterait entre nous? Bien sûr qu'il y a des choses à dire. Y a aussi des choses à se reprocher, à hurler, à pleurer, aussi. Probablement. Mais je préfère passer mon tour.

-John, s'il-te-plaît...

-MOI, C'EST MURPHY!rugit le garçon en donnant un coup dans le filet d'eau qui coulait devant lui.

Bellamy se retrouva le tee-shirt trempé. Quand il releva le regard de son torse, il dut faire face aux yeux d'une colère sans nom de Murphy. Là, soudainement et presque brusquement, la tristesse le transcend: il venait de saisir à quel point leurs jours heureux étaient loins. Et à quels points ces jours heureux ne l'étaient plus que pour lui. Murphy se tenait maintenant face à lui, les épaules arquées, tremblant comme une feuille. À cette vision quelques souvenirs revinrent à Bellamy... ce regard éperdument amoureux, ce corps nu et ces mots doux murmurés à son oreille. Il avait aimé ces moments avec le jeune homme. Plus qu'il n'aurait dû... Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de ses pectoraux naissants, de ses jambes musclées et de ses fesses solides. Et si Murphy était l'un des types les plus beaux à poils qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, c'était cette étincelle folle qui brillait dans son regard qui faisait vibrer Bellamy. Cette énergie démoniaque, incontrôlée et presque dangereuse qu'il y avait à chaque toucher, chaque caresse, chaque baiser. Chaque orgasme, aussi. Bien sûr. Revoir cette étincelle...Peu importe dans quelle situation, ça lui refilait à tous les coups le même effet. Au final, ça ne faisait que prouver que Bellamy était encore capable de réveiller des sentiments chez son ex-copain...non? Oui, mais ce n'était pas le but. Bellamy et Murphy, ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi le premier n'arrivait-il toujours pas à s'y faire? Il fallait mettre fin à ça.

-John, ne me regarde plus comme ça.

Murphy haussa un sourcil, provocateur face au ton autoritaire du beau coach. Ça y est, c'en était fini de Bellamy. Impossible d'être aussi sexy que John Murphy qui haussait un sourcil.

Bellamy fut submergé par une vague de désir incontrôlable, il sentit son cerveau se brouiller et ses tripes prendre feu. Il réduit à néant la distance qu'il y avait entre lui et Murphy en deux grands pas et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Aggrippé à son cou, il embrassa de toutes ses forces un John Murphy qui ne se retirait pas. Puis il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, qu'il l'avait quitté, lui avait brisé le coeur au passage, et il baissa doucement l'intensité du baiser. Quand il se retira enfin, à bout de souffle et dévoré par la culpabilité, Murphy capta son regard de ses yeux bleus. Il inspira un petit coup, comme s'il venait de prendre une résolution, mit ses mains sur ses hanches et le poussa jusqu'à ce que Bellamy se retrouve plaqué à la porte d'une toilette. S'en suivit un baiser sauvage que Bellamy subit plus qu'il ne prit part. Le feu brûlant dans le ventre de Murphy brûlait plus de haîne que d'amour, mais la passion résultant était la même. Murphy quitta un instant les lèvres de Bellamy pour s'attaquer à son cou. Il ne lui fallut qu'un court instant pour retrouver le point faible de l'homme, et lui arracher un gémissement peu viril. Il resta un long moment dessus, sauvage et déterminé. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, Bellamy murmurait d'une voix cassée le nom de Murphy.

Satisfait, celui-ci se détacha soudainement du coach. Il recula de plusieurs pas, laissant soudainement Bellamy terriblement seul, avec une sensation profonde de froid. Un sourire vainqueur barra alors le visage de Murphy, qui lâcha d'une voix mi-menaçante, mi-amusée:

-C'était la dernière fois que je te faisais gémir, coach. Tu m'approches à nouveau, je vais voir les flics.

Bellamy, encore sous le choc de la montée de libido, caressa lentement ses propres lèvres. Que venait-Il de se passer, là ? Ça n'était pas un baiser d'adieu, ça ne _pouvait_ pas l'être !

-On ne quitte pas John Murphy comme ça. Maintenant, tu le sais.

Et il s'en alla. Bellamy attendit que son pouls se calme et que ses affaires retombent dans son caleçon. Si son coeur battait à nouveau normalement, quelque chose avait changé. Ce vide... il n'avait jamais disparu mais, en quelques sortes, il était de retour. Bellamy se rafraîchit ensuite au robinet, puis s'observa dans le miroir sans éteindre le courant. Il inspira un grand coup, puis soupira.

-Et ben, t'es pas dans la merde, toi, mon gars.

Oui, il parlait seul. Et alors? Murphy venait de l'embrasser comme un dieu. Qu'on le laisse se remettre un peu.

Cette histoire...c'était vraiment une longue histoire, en fait. Mais il existait un résumé plus ou moins satisfaisant.

 _Octavia, la petite soeur de Bellamy, avait passé les trois semaines précédentes à étudier pour ses exams avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Amis que Bellamy voyait comme sa propre famille. Pour Clarke, en tout cas...car, avec le jeune Murphy, les choses allaient bientôt changer._

 _Bref...les trois amis venaient de boucler leur dernier examen, et Octavia les avait invités chez elle pour fêter ça. Ils avaient beaucoup bu, Bellamy laissant de côté sa facette hyper-protectrice pour laisser ses protégés profiter du moment un maximum. Au début, l'ambiance était euphorique, mais aussi un peu tendue. Les trois ados étaient parfaitement conscients qu'ils n'étaient pas tirés d'affaire. Leur rhéto se ferait avec les Trikrus...il y avait de quoi plomber l'ambiance. Mais non. Ces trois-là savaient comment faire la fête, même en petit comité._

 _Ils avaient trouvé une piscine gonflable, et avaient lancé un action ou vérité. Le jeu n'avait servi à rien, chacun connaissait les deux autres comme sa poche. Ils choisissaient systématiquement action, et se retrouvaient à devoir boire, courir, ou embrasser le voisin de gauche. Puis les choses prirent une tournure plus amusante. Monter sur le toît. Courir en sous-vêtements dans le jardin. Faire dire telle chose à telle personne. La plupart des actions étaient impossibles à réaliser (comme, par exemple, trouver un moyen d'embrasser un de ses exs dans les dix minutes qui suivaient...Octavia avait réussi, mais Murphy et Clarke ratèrent. L'un manquant de temps, l'autre d'exs). À chaque échec, un shot. Bellamy était rentré du supermarché, et était tombé sur cette situation amusante. Il avait tout de suite compris que ses protégés devaient manger s'ils ne voulaient pas les retrouver dans un coma itillique dans l'heure. Il s'était alors mis à préparer des pâtes, les trois ados tournants autour de lui en gloussant. Ils s'amusaient à lui poser des questions gênantes, auquelles Bellamy répondait sans problème. Il pouvait mettre sa main au feu que personne ne se souviendrait de cette interrogatoire._

 _"T'as déjà baisé avec quelqu'un alors que quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce?"avait demandé Octavia en trempant son doigt dans la sauce avant de le lécher, et de se brûler la langue. Cette petite aventure fut bien évidemment accompagnée d'un juron._

 _"Hum...oui."_

 _"Et...?"avait alors demandé Clarke. "C'était excitant?"_

 _"Pas tellement. Surtout quand bébé Octavia s'est réveillée à cause du bruit et s'est mise à hurler."_

 _La concernée avait eu une grimace de dégoût, avant de finir sa bière et de se remettre à papilloner autour de son frère. Alors, un bras était passé par dessus l'épaule de Bellamy et la main au bout du bras s'était posée sur les abdos du coach. De l'autre côté de ce bras, un Murphy qui se tenait sur ses orteils. La bouche du garçon s'approcha de ses tympans, et Bellamy put sentir l'odeur de l'alcool. Mais pas que ça. La main de Murphy...serrant fermement ses fesses._

 _"Et avec un homme...? Tu as déjà fait l'amour à un homme?"_

 _La voix de Murphy était doucereuse et sensuelle, comme une invitation._

 _"Tu as beaucoup trop bu, John."_

 _"À part toi, on a tous beaucoup trop bu. Allez..."le supplia Murphy. "Réponds!"_

 _"Moi", intervint Clarke en se pointant fièrement le torse de deux doigts, "j'ai déjà couché avec des filles. Plusieurs fois!"_

 _"On sait, Clarke..."répondirent en même temps et Octavia, et Bellamy._ _Une fois saoule, Clarke se vantait toujours de ses histoires avec des filles. Histoires dont elle ne parlait presque jamais sobre._..

 _Coupée dans son élan, la jeune fille cessa de tourner autour du cuistot du jour et partit danser avec Octavia sur une chanson pop dans le salon. Murphy exerçait toujours une pression forte sur Bellamy, qui pouvait sentir dans sa manière de se tenir à quel point il était loin._

 _"Allez...réponds", répéta le beau brun._

 _"Oui..."murmura Bellamy, pétrifié._

 _"Combien?"_

 _"Huh...Murphy..."_

 _"Combien?"_

 _"Trois...non, quatre."_

 _"Laisse-moi être le cinquième."_

 _C'en était de trop. Bellamy repoussa violemment Murphy et annonça que la fête était finie. Ils mangèrent leurs pâtes, divaguant gaiement, Murphy plutôt indifférent quant à ce rejet. Pendant ce temps, Bellamy allait remplir des seaux d'eau glacée. Sans qu'ils ne le sachent, bien sûr._

 _La soirée, suite au repas et aux seaux d'eau, se passa plus calmement. Devant la télé, des marshmallows et de la glace en main. Bellamy n'y prit pas part. Il avait eu sa dose de John Murphy pour la semaine. John... homo? Non. Impossible. Pas lui. Bellamy l'avait vu grandir, ce gosse. Mais cette phrase...cette bête -non, stupide- phrase, avait bouleversé tout son point de vue. Bell était très vite venu à la conclusion comme quoi il ne se passerait jamais rien. Mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait: depuis ce jour, il y avait de la tension sexuelle entre les deux hommes. C'est deux semaines plus tard qu'il avait craqué. Un moment à eux deux, quelques minutes dans un bureau, une moquette trempée de sueur et autres. Les deux étaient sobres, alors, en théorie, ça leur était permis. Ils avaient alors passé un long mois, un mois parfait, ensemble. Cet amour secret et complètement interdit était absolument palpitant. Du sexe et du sexe, encore et encore, partout, dès que possible. Et, tout doucement, comme le con qu'il était, Bellamy était tombé amoureux. Murphy aussi. Enfin...d'après ses dires. Murphy était hétéro. Il l'avait toujours été. Bell le savait tres bien, mais il préférait ignorer aveuglement la vérité et passer du bon temps avec l'homme que lui, pour de vrai, il aimait. Mais Murphy se mit à sortir avec des filles. Il ne restait pas longtemps avec...pour brouiller les pistes, d'après ses dires. Bellamy n'avait pas son mot à dire, il ne réagit donc pas. Il tenta de prendre du recul. Alors, dès qu'il n'était pas nu contre l'ado, il se torturait à propos de cette relation. Bientôt, alors que le mois d'août touchait à sa fin, Murphy dit à Bellamy qu'il l'aimait. Sa réponse... hum, sa réponse changea bien des choses dans leur relation déjà compliquée._

 _"Non"_

 _"Non?"_

 _"Non, tu ne m'aimes pas. Je le saurais, si tu m'aimais"_

 _"C'est à cause de ces filles, c'est ça? Je t'en prie, fais pas le con...On va officialiser cette affaire, et tout ça prendra fin. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, Bellamy!"_

 _"Tu te trompes. J'ai juste écarté tes jambes"_

 _"Mais...mais...qu'est-ce que tu me dis, là? Je te dis que je t'aime! JE T'AIME! Tu m'entends, non?"_

 _"Tu es perdu, John. Entre tes parents...c'est tendu. Me mens pas, je le sais. Je le vois. Il la frappe, n'est-ce pas? Et tu ne peux rien y faire. T'es un type super, John, mais tu es sensible. Tu as besoin d'amour. De l'amour que tes parents ne te donnent plus depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Pas celui de ma soeur ou de Clarke. Même si elles sont tes meilleures amies, tu ne peux pas leur parler de ça. Mais moi? On a toujours été comme de la famille, nous deux. Je t'apporte de l'attention, de la protection, un cercle de confiance. En même temps tu ne me dois rien...Et tu te sens tellement mal...ce que tu ressens pour moi, ce n'est pas de l'amour. On le sait, nous deux. Je suis là pour toi, entier et dévoué. Je suis ton moyen de te défouler, de balancer toute ta haîne et tes problèmes. Le sexe...le sexe t'a sauvé. Tu ne pourrais pas montrer le quart de la violence que tu évacues quand on baise à Clarke ou à Octavia. Elles prendraient peur, elles se feraient du soucis pour toi. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Alors, non, John... tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu es straight, mon gars. Plus straight encore qu'Octavia, qui bat pourtant des records. J'ai été là au bon moment, j'ai joué la bouée de secours. Mais...tu ne m'aimes pas. Pas comme tu le crois, en tout cas."_

 _"Je...que...t'es qui pour me dire ça? Mais t'es qu'un imbécile! Une vraie brute, j'y crois pas..."_

 _"John..."_

 _"M'approche pas! T'es qu'un enculé, Blake. Vraiment."_

 _Et, sur ces mots blessants, Murphy s'en était allé._

Bellamy essuya la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Il inspira un grand coup puis éteignit le robinet et rejoignit ses gars sur le terrain. Murphy, au centre de son attention pour le reste de la journée.

 **Jeudi cinq septembre, vingt-deux heure pile, lycée Céleste, salle omnisports** **, Clarke**

Octavia débarqua à grandes enjambées dans la salle de sport, et remarqua avec satisfaction que l'entraînement touchait à sa fin. Les sportifs s'étiraient, malheureusement encore en vêtements de sports.

-Ah mais c'est super, ça...fit Clarke en arrivant à côté d'elle. Bell ne leur a pas fait le coup de l'endurance...(puis, en imitant la voix rauque de son ami) _Les gars, si vous ne savez pas taper dans la balle pendant six heures d'affilées, je me demande vraiment ce que je ferai de vos carcasses_!

Octavia rigola légèrement: l'imitation de Clarke était convaincante, elle avait pile le bon ton.

-Hey, regarde...notre Murphy est sur le banc.

-Déjà!plaisanta Octavia avant de s'avancer vers un Murphy qui leur sourit doucement.

-Waw, Johnny...

-M'appelle pas comme ça, Octave.

-Si tu me ré-appelles Octave, je te descends, l'idiot.

L'idiot en question soupira exagérément, et passa un bras amical autour des épaules de Clarke.

-Arrête de faire de ta terreur, et finis ta phrase initiale, O', intervint la belle blonde en déposant sa tête contre l'épaule de Murphy.

Celui-ci comprit que son amie avait eu une dure journée et exerça une petite pression sur son bras pour lui montrer son soutien. Clarke se blottit un peu plus contre lui, profitant de son étreinte protectrice.

-D'accord, d'accord...qu'est-ce que tu fous sur le banc dès le premier entraînement?

-Ma cheville m'a lâché au bon milieu de l'entraînement. J'étais en train se faire une action du tonnerre quand Wells m'a taclé. J'ai...

-Wells? On parle bien de notre Wells? Notre Wells Jaha? Wells t'a...taclé.

Murphy marmonna un "il a essayé, en tout cas" et Clarke éclata d'un grand rire. Wells, c'était son voisin depuis toujours et son ami d'enfance, à elle. Pourtant, absolument tout le monde savait que Wells n'avait aucun, mais alors AUCUN, intérêt à se présenter aux entraînements de foot.

-Il a réussi à te tacler?

-La question qui prime, c'est... pourquoi Bellamy a-t-il jugé utile de convier Wells sur le terrain?

-Et pourquoi Wells Jaha se serait-il présenté, déjà? Il aime autant le sport que Clarke!

-Va te faire foutre, Blake de mon coeur.

-Non, car tu sais que j'ai raison, Griffin d'amour.

-Les filles! Les filles...On s'éloigne de notre sujet de conversation, là. Donc Wells m'a taclé et...

-Réponds d'abord à notre question!

-Mais c'est ce que je fais!

-La question à propos de Wells!

-Ah...c'est la même raison qui justifie la présence de Jasper et Monty sur le terrain. Ton frère a mis la pression pour que absolument tout le monde vienne. Il voulait être sûr de ne passer à côté d'aucun talent, je crois. Pour former la meilleure équipe dans un mois, lors de la sélection. Seulement...

-Quoi?demanda alors Octavia. Seulement quoi?

Les interventions pressées de son amie envoyait un message que Murphy décodait parfaitement: il était temps pour elle d'aller pioncer. Pourquoi Clarke et elle avaient-elles décidé de rester ici malgré leur fatigue évidente? Murphy se doutait que c'était pour lui, alors il ne fit pas de remarque à propos de l'attitude pesante de O'.

-Et bien...Bellamy connaissait déjà les bons joueurs Céleste. À vrai dire, il espérait voir des Trikrus débarquer.

-Aucun Trikru n'est venu?

-Si, deux. Avec dix minutes de retard. Ils s'étaient perdus et cherchaient la sortie depuis la fin des cours.

Clarke rigola allègrement. Ces élèves Terre étaient complètement paumés, ici, c'était vraiment beau à voir. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le Vian project, ce qui lui donna encore plus le sourire. _Teach the ignorant as much as you can..._ décidément, elle pouvait vraiment avoir des idées de génie. Mi-juillet, Clarke avait contacté tous les élèves qui seraient avec elle en anglais l'année suivante. Ils avaient alors programmé chaque infime parcelle du projet. Du discours d'intro à celui final. Chaque étape, chaque regard, chaque discussion.

Bon, d'accord, non. Ils n'avaient pas été aussi loin. Mais franchement ils pouvaient être fiers d'eux. Leur projet était purement magique: assez "bienveillant" et innovateur pour que l'enseignant l'adore, et assez brillant pour faire enrager chaque cellule Trikru jusqu'à au moins Noël. Tout se passerait bien pour Clarke et les siens. En tout cas, elle allait tout faire pour.

-Okay. Tu peux nous raconter ton histoire, maintenant, si ça te dit toujours.

-Oh, c'est trop gentil, O'. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas...ta chance est passée. En gros notre cher Wells a glissé sur mes mollets et j'ai pas su me relever tout de suite. Ton frère m'a par la suite sympathiquement congédié.

Clarke nota, quelque part au fond de son esprit engourdi, que Murphy ne prononçait toujours pas le prénom de Bellamy. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines, maintenant. Au début, Clarke avait cru que c'était des coïncidences, qu'une fois de plus, elle prêtait trop d'attention aux petits détails. Mais ça avait persisté. Murphy ne parlait plus de Bellamy que lorsqu'il en était absolument forcé, et plus jamais son nom ne s'était échappé de ses lèvres. Pourtant Clarke ne remarquait pas de changement clair de comportement de la part de Murphy envers le coach. Cette histoire était étrange. Il faudrait qu'un de ces quatre, elle ait une discussion avec son meilleur ami.

Sur ce, Monty débarqua, suivi de prés par Jasper. Et s'ils étaient vêtus de vêtements de sport, ils n'avaient aucunement l'air d'avoir fait du foot pendant trois heures. Les cheveux bien coiffés, les aisselles sans auréole, la peau sans une goutte de sueur.

-Vous ne vous étirez pas?s'étonna Octavia avant que Jasper ne s'assoit sur ses genoux et que Monty s'installe au sol, face à eux. C'est très important, bien s'étirer après avoir fait du sport.

-Exactement, répondit Monty. Après avoir fait du sport. Mais, dis-moi, Octavia...

-...avons-nous l'air d'avoir fait du sport?compléta Jasper.

Clarke rigola. Monty et Jasper...les deux meilleurs amis qui puissent exister. Ils se comprenaient, s'entraidaient, se supportaient et s'aimaient. Il leur arrivait même fréquemment de finir la phrase de l'autre! Ces deux-là étaient vraiment parfaits. Et les moments passés avec eux avaient toujours été de supers anti-dépresseurs pour ceux qui les entouraient. Jasper, grande gueule, social, drôle. Monty, brillant, doux, gentil au plus profond de lui.

-Clarke...murmura alors Murphy à son oreille. Finn n'arrête pas de te fixer depuis ton arrivée.

-Je sais...

-Et au début de l'entraînement, il m'a demandé si tu viendrais.

-Je me doute...

-C'est un type bien, tu sais. Normalement, c'est le genre de critères dont je me fous complètement mais là...là ça veut dire qu'il t'arrivera peut-être à la cheville. Par conséquent, ça pourrait peut-être valoir la peine d'arrêter d'éviter son regard.

-J'imagine...

-Fatiguée, Clarkey?

-Épuisée. O' aussi. Première semaine sur les chapeaux de roues.

-Vous n'auriez pas du vous lancer dans tous ces projets...votre temps extra-scolaire n'existe presque plus, maintenant.

-Tu rigoles? notre temps extra-scolaire est mort depuis longtemps. J'ai fait mon deuil. Cette école a besoin de nous, Murphy. Encore plus aujourd'hui que précédemment.

-Tu exagères...

-Vraiment? Tu crois?

Murphy abandonna, sentant que Clarke allait s'énerver. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais elle était fatiguée. Il ne comptait pas avoir une nouvelle confrontation aujourd'hui. Celle avec Bellamy lui suffirait. En repensant à ce houleux moment, le garçon se durcit. Tout le long de la discussion, Murphy avait reconnu la souffrance, la culpabilité et le mal-être de Bellamy, tout en se forçant à lui-même ne rien laisser paraître. Au moins n'était-il plus le seul à souffrir de cette histoire...Il avait aimé Bellamy. Il avait eu besoin de lui dans toute son entièreté. Besoin de son âme. De son corps. Mais, en l'espace d'un instant, l'homme avait décidé de douter, de ne pas faire confiance à Murphy, lui brisant ainsi le cœur. Le jeune homme ne s'en remettrait pas. Impossible. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait ouvert son coeur à un homme, et celui-ci s'était retrouvé en mille morceaux. Il garderait à jamais une blessure. À chaque notion de confiance, de tendresse ou d'amour, il repenserait à Bellamy. Et son coeur se remettrait à saigner. Ça l'avait détruit, oui. Mais ça l'avait aussi plongé dans une colère noire. Pourquoi si peu de respect? Pourquoi si peu de considération? Murphy ne méritait-il pas mieux qu'un "je le saurais si tu m'aimais"? Pas mieux qu'un "t'es straight, mon gars"? Si, bien sûr que si. Bellamy avait fait son abruti. Mais si, maintenant, l'homme essayait de se faire pardonner...s'il gardait ces yeux de chien battu... Murphy allait imploser. Littéralement. Son coeur se mit à battre violemment, lui faisant mal aux côtes. Cette haine qu'il ressentait pour Bellamy...c'était tout son amour reconverti. Il lui fallait se protéger de cette douleur, tant pis si Bellamy en souffrait à son tour. Ce n'était que justice, après tout.

-John...ça va?

Clarke se redressa, une main appuyée contre le torse de son ami, l'air inquiète.

-Hum...oui, ça va. Pourquoi?

-Ton cœur, il bat si vite...tu ne te sens pas mal?

-Et si on arrêtait de parler de mon cœur ainsi en public, Clarkey?plaisanta à moitié Murphy, et Clarke acquiesça.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se lassa de faire attendre Finn, et le rejoignit tranquillement. Il était debout, plié en deux, ses doigts accrochés à ses semelles. Ses cheveux noirs d'habitude magnifiques étaient trempés et retombaient sur son visage. Quand il vit Clarke, un sourire illumina son visage tiraillé par l'effort, et ils se mirent à papoter. C'était facile, il n'y avait aucun besoin de se forcer. Finn était drôle, il arrachait rire sur rire à une Clarke qui, même quand elle n'était pas fatiguée, n'avait pas l'habitude de rire à gorge déployée.

Sur le banc, Octavia refila un coup de coude à Murphy, lui désignant discrètement le couple à venir du menton.

-Il va falloir qu'on aille la rechercher, fit remarquer Murphy. Elle a besoin de sommeil, mais sera sûrement trop fatiguée pour refuser le verre que Finn lui proposera bientôt.

Octavia savait que Murphy avait raison. Si le type avait une certaine tendance à haïr tout le monde autour de lui, il les comprenait très bien et arrivait à prévoir leurs plans. O' se leva alors d'un bond et rejoignit son amie. Elle lui prit les épaules, et regarda Finn avec un grand sourire.

-Salut, Finn!

-Octavia...salut.

-Je peux t'emprunter Clarke?

-C'est que...j'allais l'emmener boire un verre.

 _Hum...je suis en retard._

-Je suis sûre que non! Allez, Clarkey, on rentre...

Clarke lança un petit regard amusé à sa meilleure amie avant de s'excuser auprès de Finn et de s'en aller.

...

...

J'ignore ce que la plupart d'entre vous pense du Murphamy. Moi, j'aime bien, mais pas dans cette fic. Oui, c'est bizarre de leur avoir quand même mis un passé amoureux commun... tant pis.

Prochain chapitre: Clarke et Lexa bossent sur un projet commun...chez Lexa !!!! Wouhou ! C'est la teuf xD

À dans deux semaines, prenez bien soin de vous !


	5. Putain de devoirs

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien :D

Merci aux "favoriters" et aux "followers", et un encore plus grand merci à mes fidèles reviewers !!!!!!

Aujourd'hui, un samedi Clexa, comme promis.

Bonne lecture :-*

 **Le lycée Terre et le lycée Céleste ont fusionné**. **Ils se détestent**. **Lexa** , **Trikrue** , **déteste Clarke** , **Skaikrue** , **et inversément.** **Mais pas tant que ça**. **Elles se font la guerre.** **Finn, joueur de football populaire Skaikru, commence à officiellement draguer Clarke. Voilà ce que vous avez manqué dans** " **Fusion** ".

Chapitre cinq

 **Samedi sept septembre, sept heures vingt-quatres, domaine Woods, chambre de Lexa**

-Lexa! LEXA!

Lexa se retourna dans son lit, grogna et rabattit un oreiller sur ses oreilles. Lincoln ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de frapper frénétiquement à sa porte.

-Lexa, lève-toi!

-Crève, Lincoln! Il est même pas huit heures...

Lexa pressa encore plus fort son oreiller autour de sa tête, espérant que son frère se lasserait. C'est alors que sa porte s'ouvrit. Et merde... ne pas fermer sa porte à clé: l'erreur classique à ne pas faire un vendredi soir. Lincoln rentra en trombe et s'arrêta face au lit. Quelque chose tomba lourdement sur Lexa, qui se releva brusquement. Son frère venait-il vraiment de lui lancer un...un dictionnaire? Sérieusement ?

-Je te déteste, Linc'...

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Je te crois.

Le grand black reprit le dico que Lexa lui rendait pour le ranger sur son bureau. Lexa se redressa, tirant sa couverture jusqu'à son torse, histoire de ne pas dévoiler ses seins nus. Son frère sauta pardessus elle et s'allongea à ses côtés. Combien de fois ce lit double avait-il déjà accueilli des ennemis du sommeil de Lexa? Raven et Lincoln prenaient toujours un malin plaisir à littéralement sauter dessus. Le matelas était excellent, il survivrait. Mais la santé mentale de Lexa? On y pensait, à sa santé mentale?

-Lincoln...je dors nue.

-Ah ben fais attention à ne rien montrer, alors, je meurs pas d'envie de te voir à poils.

-J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour me réveiller avant huit heures du mat' un samedi, Linc'...fit alors Lexa sur un ton de menace que Lincoln ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Moi, non. Par contre, l'invitée qui est au pas de la porte à attendre que tu viennes... elle, je crois bien qu'elle a une raison.

Lexa soupira, et se redressa, tournant le dos à Lincoln qui jouait distraitement avec un rubix cub qui traînait par là. Elle enfila une culotte et son peignoir de soie noir. Sans trop se demander qui venait si tôt (tout était possible, après tout), Lexa descendit deux étages pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Sa maison était grande (gigantesque étant, objectivement, plus exact, j'utiliserai quand même le mot grand. Le tout, c'est de rester modeste), il lui fallut plus d'une trentaine de secondes avant d'atteindre l'entrée principale. Elle se frotta alors une dernière fois les yeux puis ouvrit la porte. Elle s'attendait à tomber sur un facteur avec un recommandé, sur une Raven surexcitée et avait même envisagé une visite d'une de ses exs particulièrement persévérante. Au lieu de ça, Lexa tomba sur une tête blonde, des lèvres pincées et un regard insistant. Clarke Griffin, quelques marches plus bas, se tenait droite, un sac à dos sur son épaule et des cahiers collés contre sa poitrine. Lexa dut cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'assurer de ce qu'elle voyait. La blonde sembla elle aussi surprise. La mâchoire légèrement décrochée, elle observait Lexa et son accoutrement quelque peu... sexy.

-Griffin? Mais...?

La fille redressa brusquement le regard vers les yeux de Lexa et referma la bouche. Son air désagréable prit le dessus.

-Tu as oublié, c'est ça?

 _Oublié? Oublié Quoi?!_ Clarke n'attendit pas de réponse et rentra chez Lexa à grands pas décidés. Lexa, surprise, se retourna, ferma la porte et suivit la belle blonde. Celle-ci avait l'air de savoir où elle allait tellement elle agissait avec assurance.

-La cuisine, elle est où?

-Euh...gauche, puis droite.

Lexa rejoignit Clarke, qui avait déposé ses cahiers sur le bar de la cuisine. Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ne se rappelait plus de la raison de sa venue. Avait-elle un rendez-vous ou...? Oh...oui. Oui, elles avaient un rendez-vous.

Lexa se détendit, et ça se vit jusqu'à sa posture. Clarke n'était pas rentrée chez elle par effraction juste par caractère, au final. Lexa passa de l'autre côté du bar en se frottant les cheveux, et commença à se préparer du thé.

-Notre prépa en géo-politiques...tu l'avais oubliée?

-Oui, répondit simplement la brune. Tu bois quelque chose?

-Euh...tu as quoi?

-Du thé.

-Juste du thé?

-Je crois bien, oui.

-Et bien...du thé, alors. Comment t'as pu oublier un tel truc? Tu m'as proposé de passer tout le W-E chez toi, et ça te sort de la tête? Comment t'as fait?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ta mère te l'a pas rappelé, genre... cent fois, hier soir?

Lexa jeta un regard de feu à Clarke.

-Mes parents ne vivent pas ici. On est seuls, mon frère et moi, la plupart du temps.

-Oh...

Clarke ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Demander plus d'infos, ou pas. Alors elle accepta simplement la tasse que lui tendait Lexa en esquivant son regard.

-Et vu que ni Lincoln ni moi ne tenons de calendrier... je t'ai oubliée. Mais tu es là, maintenant.

Devant le ton de regret et de reproche de Lexa, Clarke grimaça. Que croyait-elle? Que Clarke était là pour le plaisir? Oh que non... elle aurait tout fait pour ne pas se retrouver avec la brune pour ce devoir. Absolument tout. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix... Kane, leur prof de géo-politiques, avait choisi pour elle. Clarke laissa son regard divaguer autour d'elle. Lexa Woods possédait une maison gigantesque. Tout était d'une sobriété et d'un bon goût presque gênant. Clarke se sentit ridicule d'être vêtue seulement d'un chemisier et d'un jeans. Même en pyjama, Lexa resplendissait de la même grandeur que sa villa. Un peignoir de soie noir, enfilé à la va-vite, qui donnait un aperçu intéressant de son décolleté et cachait à peine un petit bout de jambes qui n'en finissaient pas. En remarquant ces "petits détails", Clarke sentit soudainement sa bouche s'assècher. Okay... parler d'autre chose.

-Tu as... une magnifique... maison.

Lexa eut un petit rire désagréable et, piquée à vif, Clarke redressa la tête vers elle.

-Qu'ai-je dit de si drôle?

-Tu as vu mon quartier, non? Tu aurais pu t'imaginer à quoi ça ressemblerait, ici.

Mais quel toupet...

-Je t'ai fait un compliment, Lexa Woods. Tu peux pas juste l'accepter et me remercier?

Lexa baissa la tête sur sa propre tasse. Les gens ne cessaient de complimenter cette maison. Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien de positif. C'était juste la preuve de la solitude des enfants Woods. Leur tentative de survivre à eux seuls. Leurs parents avaient noyé ça dans la luxure et l'espace pour se faire pardonner, mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'existait rien de pire qu'un immense palace vide. Chaque matin, des employés se présentaient pour prendre soin du domaine. Deux femmes de ménage, trois jardiniers, un chauffeur, une cuisinière. Ses parents avaient pensé à tout. À part peut-être à l'apport de sentiments positifs. Pour ça, Lincoln et Lexa devaient s'arranger seuls. Dès que les Woods rentraient chez eux, ils se retrouvaient entourés d'un lourd silence. Écrasés sous l'ennui et l'absence de règles.

-OK. Je m'excuse, c'est juste que...

-Quoi?

-Cette maison, c'est pas le rêve, répondit Lexa en haussant simplement les épaules.

Clarke resta un instant songeuse, ne comprenant pas tout à fait mais intriguée par le ton de la Wood, avant de finir son thé d'une traite. Délicieux, ce thé. La blonde n'osa pas demander le nom du mélange, par appréhension de se faire rabrouer par Lexa pour n'importe quelle raison.

-Alors...j'imagine que tu n'as pas de programme pour aujourd'hui?

-À vrai dire, si. Je comptais aller chez Raven et...

-Stop! l'interrompit immédiatement Clarke. Je te parlais d'un programme pour notre devoir commun. Tu sais, cette énorme tâche dont on doit déjà accomplir le quart avant mercredi?

-Hum...Tu ne veux pas échanger avec Niylah? Elle bosse aussi avec un Skaikru, tu te retrouverais avec quelqu'un comme toi, et moi aussi. Tout le monde serait content.

-J'en ai déjà parlé au professeur, il refuse.

-Il refuse? Et quand tu as insisté, qu'a-t-il dit?

-Quand j'ai...? Je n'ai pas insisté. Il a été très clair.

Haussant un sourcil, Lexa encaissa la surprise. C'était ça, leur version de l'élitisme? Des grosses têtes qui suivent les ordres sans rouspéter? Ridicule. Au lycée Terre, on apprenait aux élèves à réfléchir par eux-même, à tout remettre en question et à faire de chaques idioties une révolution.

-Bon...on va rester coincées un W-E entier ici, alors...

-On est seules?

-Tu as vu Lincoln, non? C'est lui qui t'a ouvert.

-Bien sûr. Comment oublier ce beau black qui nous a insultés, mes amis et moi, la première fois qu'il nous a vus?

-Vous l'aviez cherché, marmonna Lexa juste assez fort pour que Clarke croie seulement l'entendre.

 **Samedi sept septembre, dix heures douze, domaine Woods, chambre de Lexa**

-Hum... et on l'interviewerait, alors?

Lexa acquiesça distraitement, occupée à prendre note de ce qu'elles venaient de raconter.

-Son numéro de téléphone?

-Si tu crois que je connais par coeur le nom de chaque ami de la famille...

Clarke haussa un sourcil, et retourna dans son cours. Le temps passait vite, et il était plus efficace que Clarke et Lexa réunies.

-Je commence à écrire notre texte?

-Nan...

-Comment ça, "nan"?

-Nan. Relis l'intitulé, il demande juste une mind map.

-Oh...tant mieux. OK! On fait quoi, maintenant?

-Tu me laisses finir d'écrire ce que j'essaye d'écrire depuis maintenant cinq grosses minutes.

À nouveau, Clarke haussa un sourcil. Cela faisait deux heures que les filles bossaient, et deux heures que la tension était clairement palpable. Elles allaient passer deux jours entiers ensemble... Lexa resterait comme ça tout du long? Clarke, assise sur le matelas extra-moelleux de Lexa, observait la déco. Des posters accrochés au mur aux CDs de pop anglaise et de jazz sous la télévision. Du bureau bien rangé aux vêtements qui dépassaient de l'armoire close. On pouvait deviner qu'aucun adulte ne passait ici, mais Clarke ne put qu'admettre que malgré cela, Lexa avait beaucoup d'ordre et de tenue. Si on omettait la boîte de pizza vide au pied de la télé, tout était rangé.

-Fini... marmonna Lexa en redéposant son bic sur sa feuille.

Clarke se tourna vers elle et observa la belle brune qui se désaltérait. Elle avait changé son peignoir hyper sexy pour un pantalon noir et un top blanc frivole. Très classe, très sexy. Bon, il fallait l'avouer, ce n'était pas dans cette tenue qu'elle était la plus sexy. En peignoir, les cheveux sauvages, les joues rosies et les petits yeux... c'était ainsi que Lexa était le mieux. Clarke, réalisant quelles pensées elle était en train d'avoir, se ressaisit immédiatement. Lexa était peut-être une bombe, mais c'était avant tout une Trikrue. Une frimeuse aux airs suppérieurs, pardessus le marché.

-C'est bon? Tu as tout noté?

-Tu veux peut-être vérifier?lança Lexa, exaspérée.

Puis, à la vue de l'expression de Clarke, elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle allait foutre son W-E en l'air si elle continuait comme ça. Clarke ne l'avait pas choisie pour ce travail, tout comme Lexa ne l'avait pas choisie, elle. Elles pouvaient se haïr, à l'école. Des guerres dans les couloirs, ça restait vivable. Mais là... n'étaient-elles pas censées être en terrain scolairement neutre? Il n'y avait personne pour juger comment Lexa intéragissait avec la blonde.

Personne pour voir qu'elle allait mettre une pause à cette bataille.

-Ok...soupira-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je propose une armistice. J'arrête de te mordre à chaque phrase que tu sors, et on communique comme deux personnes civilisées.

Clarke observa, indécise, la main que Lexa lui tendait.

-Juste pour ce week-end, bien sûr. Après on recommence à se détester et à se rendre coups bas pour coups bas. En attendant... on essaye de ne pas saccager notre temps.

-Pour un week-end, alors? Pas plus, on est d'accord?

Lexa eut un petit rire.

-Ton copain beau gosse mort-vivant m'a traitée de bulldog, je compte pas signer un traîté de paix avec vous.

-Si je serre cette main...je m'engage à quoi?

-À passer un week-end pas trop pourri avec une brune super sexy.

-Ah! Et...tu me la présenterais?

Clarke explosa de rire sous l'air condescendant, mais amusé, de Lexa. Elles se serrèrent la main, et Clarke sourit à son hôte. Un sourire honnête, pour une fois. Il fallait bien commencer à faire des efforts. Et puis ce contact chaud ne lui donnait que plus envie de sourire.

-Cet accord, c'est plutôt bien. Je ne comptais pas travailler toute la journée avec cette intensité...

-Moi non plus, je me serais effondrée avant le souper.

Lexa acquiesça. Elle aussi, probablement.

-Comme quoi... l'excellence a ses limites.

Lexa releva la tête vers Clarke, et fit la moue. À vrai dire, elle n'était pas d'accord. L'excellence n'avait aucune limite. Il était toujours possible de faire mieux. Toujours.

-L'excellence a ses conditions, en tout cas.

Clarke soutint le regard de Lexa quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer. Oui, des conditions. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir.

 **Samedi sept septembre, vingt heures treize, domaine Woods,** **salle à manger**

-Et donc...Lexa, tu vas où?!?

-Aux toilettes.

-Quoi?!? Juste quand c'est ton tour de débarasser la table? Hors de question!

-Lincoln... tu plaisantes, là?

-Tu me fais à chaque fois le coup! Soit une fois tous les deux jours !

-Et alors? Je dois aller aux toilettes, j'y vais. Et puis personne n'a dit qu'il fallait qu'une seule personne s'occupe de débarasser la table! Débarasse ton assiette, je m'occuperai de la mienne et de celle de Clarke plus tard.

Le duel de regards entre Lincoln et Lexa était fameux. Vraiment. Aucun des deux semblait prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Le regard de Lexa était glaçant, mais son frère semblait avoir développé un système d'auto-défense fiable. La brune, debout, déjà à moitié en dehors de la pièce, avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, ses pieds ancrés au sol. Lincoln, lui, était assis à table, penché sur ses coudes, l'air déterminé à avoir gain de cause. Clarke se retrouvait entre les deux, et avait du se déplacer légèrement pour ne pas se retrouver fusillée par mégarde par l'un de ces regards. Une balle perdue, ce serait plutôt fâcheux. La confrontation aurait pu être amusante, mais pas quand vous avez l'impression d'être la personne fixée par une Lexa Woods dans cet état...

-Lex'... gronda alors Lincoln.

Lexa jeta un petit regard à Clarke, gênée d'avoir cette discussion face à une invitée. Un coup d'oeil bref, presqu'imperceptible. Puis son attention revint vers Lincoln. Son visage afficha à nouveau une neutralité impressionnante.

-Si je ne vais pas aux toilettes...

-Tu débarasseras la table.

-...ce ne sera pas un abandon ou un signe de faiblesse. Ce sera une preuve de maturité. Un pas vers la paix, un acte de bravoure. En aucun cas t'obéir aujourd'hui ne sera une raison pour me décrédibiliser...

-C'est promis...Allez, Lexa. Ramène tes fesses par ici.

Les lèvres pincées, la jeune femme rejoignit la table. Elle évitait le regard de Clarke, et celle-ci comprit que Lexa avait été blessée dans son ego. Devoir céder du terrain n'était apparemment pas dans ses habitudes. Voilà qui compliquerait leur combat à l'école... Clarke réalisa que c'était la première fois depuis leur traité d'armistice qu'elle repensait à leurs querelles. Il faut dire que la suite de la journée avait été trop plaisante pour penser à ça. Il leur avait fallu un peu plus de dix minutes pour totalement décoincer la situation. Des sourires, quelques compliments et plein de petits compromis. Puis les choses s'étaient mises à marcher de plus en plus naturellement... finalement, Clarke n'avait plus eu besoin de ses sourires hypocrites. Lexa la faisait rire. Aux éclats. Souvent. Elle avait un air bienveillant, et l'intelligence brillait dans ses yeux. Elle avait l'esprit vif, la répartie facile et une capacité d'écouter les gens blablater sur leur vie très développée. Certes, elles avaient travaillé, mais elles avaient aussi plaisanté, parlé de tout et de rien...surtout de rien. Pas question de s'attarder sur des questions existentielles ou des histoires de vie.

Clarke aida Lexa à débarasser la table, et Lincoln sembla pris par la culpabilité de faire un si mauvais hôte. Même s'il ne parlait pas à son invité, la laisser faire la vasselle, c'était contre tout ce qu'il avait appris. Il remplaça Clarke et poussa Lexa pour prendre sa place devant le lave-vaisselle.

-Dégage, Heda, avant que je ne te range dans ce lave-vaisselle et que je ne l'allume.

Lexa grimaça, mais recula. Clarke nota son surnom étrange, mais ne demanda pas plus d'infos sur le moment.

-Et le salon est pour moi, ajouta Lincoln en jetant un regard pardessus son épaule à sa soeur et son invitée.

-Pff...

-Pas moyen d'argumenter.

Lexa regarda Clarke droit dans les yeux, et après un court silence, lui servit un petit sourire d'excuse. Clarke ne jugeait pas: elle comprenait. Elle n'avait pas de frère et soeur, mais elle le voyait à Bellamy et Octavia: des fois, cohabiter sans adulte pouvait être tendu.

-Après toi, Clarke. Sortons avant que Lincoln ne fasse de nous des contorsionnistes de génie.

La belle blonde n'était pas contre l'idée, Lincoln lui avait l'air plutôt hostile.

Une fois à nouveau dans la chambre de Lexa, bien plus chaleureuse et vivante que le reste de la maison, Clarke se détendit. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit de Lexa. Ce matelas était vraiment parfait... elle aurait pu s'endormir, là, à l'instant. Lexa s'amusa de son attitude tout en rangeant les affaires scolaires qui s'étaient éparpillées sur son lit au fil de la journée.

-Fatiguée, Reine du bal?

Clarke releva la tête vers Lexa, et haussa un sourcil. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de surnoms: Blondie, Clarkey, Princesse...mais Reine du bal? C'était nouveau.

-Un peu. C'est qu'on n'a pas chômé, aujourd'hui.

-Non... en effet.

-Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas que je dorme ici?

-Tu habites à l'autre bout de la ville, et ça m'étonnerait que la grande Abigail Griffin ait le temps de faire un petit crochet de trente-cinq minutes au retour de son boulot. Reste donc dormir ici, on a plein de chambres.

Lexa avait raison: Polis était immense et Abby Griffin était sûrement trop occupée à sauver des nourissons et leurs mères, au moment même.

Cette pensée ramena Clarke à une discussion qu'elle avait eu précédemment avec Lexa. Qui étaient ses parents? Clarke avait fouillé dans ses souvenirs, si elle avait déjà vu quelqu'un aux traits semblables à ceux de Lexa à la télé, par exemple. Mais non. Le nom Woods n'évoquait à Clarke que l'effigie du prestigieux lycée Terre. Or, maintenant qu'elle la connaissait, elle perdait ses repères. Qui était Lexa? D'où sortait-elle, au juste?

-Clarke... je n'aime pas ce regard.

-Ah bon? J'ai pourtant de si jolis yeux...

Un sourire modela le visage de Lexa. Un sourire amusé et teinté d'une lueur que Clarke n'arriva pas à cibler.

-Là n'est pas la question.

-Je me demandais, à nouveau!, qui étaient tes parents.

-Clarke!

Lexa roula des yeux, et son GSM vibra dans sa poche. La magnifique mélodie classique de Samsung retentit dans toute la pièce, et Lexa se hâta de décrocher avant de devoir faire face au rire moqueur de Clarke.

-Nygel, bonjour!

Clarke se redressa, s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et commença à jouer avec ses orteils à travers ses chaussettes. Elle avait un gros orteil plus long que l'autre, c'était intéressant... D'une oreille distraite, elle écoutait vaguement la discussion pas si intéressante que tenait Lexa au téléphone.

-Hum... oui, c'était très bon... bien sûr, je comprends, ce n'est rien... une salade froide? Pourquoi pas. On peut aussi commander s'il faut... non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez le soigner, votre gamin... oui, c'est ça. Au revoir, Nygel.

Quand Lexa remit son GSM dans sa poche et releva la tête vers Clarke, elle ne put que se sentir gênée, chose extrêmement rare. Clarke était penchée en avant, ce qui mettait sa poitrine avantageuse en avant, et elle avait appuyé son menton sur ses deux poings. Ses deux yeux d'un bleu intense fixaient ceux vert-noisette de Lexa, curieux.

-Hum... c'était la cuisinière. Elle se demandait si...

Clarke l'interrompit en faisant un signe de la main dans l'air, l'air de dire "on s'en fiche". La belle blonde fronça alors exagérément les sourcils, comme pour sonder Lexa.

-Quoi?s'amusa celle-ci, toujours debout à côté du lit.

-Tes parents...

-Clarke!

-Allez, dis-le moi! Ce sont des artistes? Des politiciens? Des scientifiques? Des astronautes?tenta-t-elle, et Lexa rigola ouvertement.

-Rien de tout ça, j'imagine, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord de son lit, à à peine un mètre de Clarke.

-Des voleurs? Des espions? Des espions?!? Oh mon dieu, des espions ! Ce serait tellement cool !!!

-Non, non...calme-toi, Clarke, tu vas t'asphyxier.

-Allez, dis-le moi...

-Pour quoi faire?

-Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait aucune photo d'eux ici? Ils sont en prison?! Ou, mieux!, ce sont des journalistes enfermés pour avoir appliqué leur liberté d'expression en Irak!

-Na-na...

-Lexa...fit alors Clarke d'une voix implorante.

-Tu vas pas te mettre à genoux, aussi?

-Quoi? Tu me le dirais, si je...?

Lexa éclata d'un grand rire. Clarke, à genoux, face à elle. S'imaginer cette scène envoya une vague de chaleur dans tout son corps: elle l'ignora du mieux qu'elle put et se releva.

-Je te montre ta chambre?

-Plus tard...j'ai envie de rester ici. Ta chambre est sympa et...

-Mon matelas est à se damner, compléta Lexa.

-...carrément! Il est dément.

-Je sais, je sais...on fait quoi, alors?

-Tu réponds à une de mes questions...

-Mes parents? Encore? Sérieusement?

-Hum...non. Je te laisse tranquille, pour l'instant.

-Dieu merci!

-D'où te vient ce surnom que ton frère a utilisé? Had...Heda?

-Oh... C'est mon nom de famille.

-Mais...c'est pas Woods, ton nom de famille?

-Non. Enfin, si...les deux. Heda est le nom de ma mère biologique.

Clarke resta un instant pensive. Lexa connaissait ses parents biologiques?

-Et ton frère plaisante là-dessus?

-Apparemment, répondit la belle brune en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. On sait qu'on n'est biologiquement parlant ni jumeaux, ni frères et soeurs. On a appris à l'accepter et à tourner avec. Je l'embête sur son "teint pâle", et lui sur mes origines. Disons que... mes parents n'étaient pas vraiment fréquentables.

Lexa disait ça avec un tel sourire. Comment faisait-elle? Il s'agissait de sa famille, là. De son sang. Clarke, qui avait perdu son père trois ans plus tôt, prenait ce genre de thème très au sérieux. De trop, peut-être. Les parents, c'est sacré.

-Tu dis ça... tu les as déjà rencontrés?

-Séparément, oui. Mon père m'envoit de temps en temps une lettre depuis sa cellule de prison.

Clarke ravala difficilement sa salive mais se força à garder un sourire enthousiaste.

-Et ta maman?

-Ma mère est illettrée.

-Oh...

-C'est pas grave.

-Quand même un peu... Tu sais il y a des associations pour ça... une actrice que j'adore, -magnifique, au passage!-, elle a un projet pour...

-L'éducation et le droit des jeunes filles en Inde? _"She must count"._..c'est vraiment un projet génial, oui. Seulement c'est pour les jeunes indiennes, et ma mère biologique n'est ni jeune ni indienne.

Devant l'air surpris de Clarke, Lexa ajouta:

-J'aime aussi beaucoup Marie Avgeropoulos.

Clarke acquiesça. Parler de séries la rendait clairement plus sûre d'elle que parler de parents biologiques pas fréquentables...

-Alors...tu l'as découverte où?

-Ma mère?!

-Marie.

-Ah... The 100. La série... Toi aussi, j'imagine.

Un sourire incontrôlable prit place sur le visage de Clarke qui se mit à presque sautiller sur place.

-J'a-do-re cette série!

-Pareil...ça va être long, d'ici le début de la saison cinq.

-Cent fois trop long! Mais au moins ça me donnera le temps de tout regarder à nouveau...

-Ah bon?

-J'ai les DVDs.

Lexa acquiesça, puis se détourna du regard envoûtant de Clarke pour fixer son mur.

-Toi, par contre... dans toute ta chambre, je n'ai vu qu'une cassette.

-Tu as regardé?

-Bien sûr. La culture pop est un critère très important! Afin de, hum... pour savoir si quelqu'un est fréquentable ou non.

Lexa acquiesça lentement, masquant son amusement.

-Donc... Game of thrones?continua Clarke en espérant se rattraper de sa malhabilité.

-Yep. L'intégrale. Tu aimes?

-Jamais vu, en fait...

Là, la tête impassible de Lexa ne tint pas le coup. Elle eut un air terriblement choqué, puis se mit debout. Elle se jeta sur ses pieds avec une agilité féline (Clarke se fit même la remarque qu'elle devrait être incroyable en sport) et se précipita jusqu'à son coffret DVD. Clarke, amusée, l'observa faire. Lexa chipota dans un silence religieux quelques minutes, elle ne comprenait absolument rien au fonctionnement de son lecteur DVD. Finalement, elle parvint à lancer le premier épisode de la toute première saison. Clarke, sceptique, s'installa plus confortablement alors que Lexa se coucha carrément à ses côtés. Sur le ventre, elle se débattait avec sa télécommande. Le regard de Clarke se balada sur son hôte, et s'arrêta sur la courbe que dessinait son dos. C'était parfaitement...et bien, courbé. Mon dieu que c'était sexy. Vraiment. Clarke en avait la gorge sèche. Alors elle redressa le regard pour observer les longs cheveux bruns de Lexa, passés pardessus son épaule, laissant à découvert une nuque pâle. La jeune Woods se retourna vers Clarke quand le générique du début commença, et elle eut même la délicatesse de ne pas faire remarquer que la blonde l'observait. La matait, ce serait plus correct.

-Ceci est le début d'une grande aventure, Reine du bal.

Sur le coup, Clarke ne doutait absolument pas de cette affirmation.

oOoOoOo

Et mais... elles dorment ensemble, là ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Et puis ça veut dire que le prochain chapitre sera que du Clexa aussi ? Truc de ouf... ça mérite bien une review tout ça ! Non ?

À dans deux semaines:-*


	6. Je préfère le yoga

Et voici sans tarder, la fin de votre chapitre entièrement Clexa...

 **Le lycée Terre et le lycée Céleste ont fusionné**. **Ils se** **détestent**. **Lexa** , **Trikrue** , **déteste** ** _Clarke_** , **Skaikrue** , **et inversément. Mais pas tant que ça**. **C'est** **peut-être pour ça que Clarke est venue dormir chez Lexa. Elles disent que c'est pour un devoir mais aucun lecteur n'y croit vraiment. Lincoln, le frère de Lexa, n'aime pas Clarke et il l'a fait savoir.** **Hier Clarke a réveillé** **cent fois trop tôt** **Lexa. Du coup** **elle l'a** **vue en** **peignoir**. **Voilà ce que** **vous** **m'avez** **manqué** **dans** " **Fusion** ".

Chapitre six

 **Dimanche huit,** **sept heures quarante-trois, domaine Woods, chambre de Lexa** **, Lexa**

Quand avait-ce donc dérapé? Lexa n'en avait aucune idée. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'est que ça avait dérapé. Qu'avait-elle foutu, bordel de merde?! Il fallait toujours qu'elle se plante, c'est incroyable... Dans quelle galère s'était-elle encore mise? Passer une nuit sous le même toi que quelqu'un d'autre que son frère, et elle dérapait. Du Lexa Woods tout craché. Sa libido lui faisait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs, des fois. Avoir du self-control quand tout est facile... ça ne sert à rien quand on croule dès la moindre possibilité de crouler. Elle avait vraiment un problème. Et puis... allez!, sérieusement, quand avait-elle perdu le contrôle de la situation? Quelle imbécile...

Lexa venait de se réveiller, et son regard était fixé sur une Clarke roulée en boule contre elle. Clarke. En boule. Contre elle. Franchement, Lexa ne voyait pas comment elle en était arrivée là. En fait, si, elle le savait. Mais elle se demandait encore quand elle avait jugé que c'était admissible.

Clarke Griffin.

Skaikrue.

Princesse des cœurs et de son lycée.

Hétéro de son état.

Terriblement mignonne, les yeux fermés et les traits adoucis.

Lexa soupira et regarda son réveil: bientôt huit heures. C'était tard, pour un dimanche matin. Son programme était encore chargé. Elle devait faire son jogging hebdomadaire, finir son travail avec Clarke, passer voir Raven, sonner à Costia, aussi. Les dimanches, Lexa avait pris pour habitude de se lever vers six heures moins vingt. Autant dire qu'elle était vachement à la bourre. Mais Clarke était là, toute douce et toute fragile, fraîche et étonnement molle, blottie contre le flanc de Lexa. Et la belle brune avait du mal à se décider à s'en aller. Elles avaient passé une si chouette soirée, la veille. Elles s'étaient installées devant l'écran plat et, dès les dix premières minutes du premier épisode, il ne fut plus question d'arrêter, de faire une pause ou d'aller se coucher. Mais n'allez pas croire qu'elles avaient passé des heures en silence, les yeux rivés sur la télé. Non. Elles avaient beaucoup appris l'une de l'autre. Lexa avait découvert une jeune femme difficilement heurtable, ouverte d'esprit à la répartie facile. Clarke posait des questions, faisait des remarques sur l'aspect technique des épisodes, questionnait fréquemment Lexa sur son avis sur telle ou telle chose ou demandait des spoils. Quant à Lexa, elle avait pu dévoiler d'elle une fille à la patience sur-développée. À chaque question elle avait une réponse, et à chaque moment sexuellement tendu à l'écran une plaisanterie. Clarke avait été très amusante, elle aussi, mais pas grâce à des blagues. Non, ce qui fit sourire Lexa toute la soirée durant, c'était son incapacité de trouver une bonne position. Clarke, honnêtement, se mettait à gigoter à chaque nouvelle scène. Elle était passée de la position indienne à couchée sur le ventre, sur le dos, en boule puis étendue, adossée au mur, adossée au lit, sur les coudes, au sol, la tête sur les genoux de Lexa, puis sur son épaule. Le temps de tous ces changements, quatre épisodes, Lexa avait changé de position trois fois. Chaque changement provoqué par une Clarke qui avait besoin de "soutien technique". D'un oreiller, en clair. La belle blonde prétendait que c'était car ses muscles s'engourdissaient vite, Lexa acquiesçait en souriant, sûre que la parfaite petite Clarke était juste légèrement hyperactive. C'était ainsi qu'elles avaient fini dans cette position. Le dernier épisode s'était presque entièrement déroulé en une seule position! Lexa, mi-adossée à un mur, un coussin dans le dos, les jambes tendues. Clarke, sous son bras droit, la tête sur son omoplate, en position fœtale. À la fin de l'épisode, Lexa était trop bien pour se déplacer jusqu'à la télécommande et lancer l'épisode suivant. Alors elle était restée immobile, le générique classique de Game of thrones raisonnant faiblement dans toute la pièce. Clarke et elle avaient un peu papoter, très à l'aise, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, puis s'étaient tues un instant. L'instant fatal. Trois heures dix du matin, et elles tombaient endormies telles deux enfants qui auraient tenté de survivre au Nouvel an. Il était inconcevable que Clarke se lève, qu'on lui indique sa chambre et qu'elle s'y installe. Inconcevable. Ce matelas était trop extraordinaire, la fatigue et le bien-être trop puissants.

Hum...c'était bien beau, comme histoire. Mais, en attendant, Lexa avait dormi avec Clarke Griffin. Dans le top cinq des conneries à ne jamais, JAMAIS faire, dormir avec Clarke Griffin avait largement sa place.

Lexa se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte des bras de Clarke sur ses hanches et sortit du lit. Elle eut un peu froid là où étaient les bras, mais se dit que c'était normal et en rien significatif. Elle finirait par s'y habituer. La veille, vers vingt-trois heures, les jeunes filles s'étaient mises en pyjama. Il avait fallu pas mal de recherches à Lexa pour trouver un pyjama présentable, et elle avait fini dans un ensemble en coton, pantalon rose flash et chemise saumon. Ridicule, en soi. Mais c'était ça ou la nuisette. Ou nue, aussi, mais l'idée n'avait pas sérieusement été envisagée. Clarke, elle, avait un short et un t-shirt large.

Bref... Lexa se rendit près de la télé qui était encore en veille pour l'éteindre. Elle se frotta une dernière fois les yeux, s'assura que Clarke dormait encore puis se changea. Elle enfila un short de course moulant et un t-shirt jaune anti-transpirant. C'est quand elle attachait ses cheveux en une queue serrée que Clarke se réveilla en grognant.

-Hum... Daenarys... marmonna-t-elle en se retournant sur le dos.

Lexa se tourna vers la blonde, amusée.

Clarke ouvrait et refermait la bouche, ses yeux mi-clos étaient tout plissés et un peu de liquide avait séché au coin de sa bouche.

-Daenarys?gloussa Lexa. C'est ça, ta première attention à mon égard dès le réveil? Je sais qu'elle est plutôt pas mal et que c'est un beau compliment, mais bon... bonjour aurait aussi fait l'affaire.

-Hum... son frère?

-Pas un dragon. C'est pour ça que le feu l'a tué.

Clarke acquiesça, puis se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Elle s'était posé la question toute la nuit durant.

-Bien dormi, Reine du bal?

-Pas assez... pourquoi es-tu levée si tôt?

-Je vais courir.

-Mais pourquoi si tôt?! On est dimanche... jour du Seigneur, tu te souviens? C'est aussi le jour de la grasse matinée!

-Pour une certaine vengeance personnelle. Ma journée grasse mat' à moi, c'est le samedi. Hier, tu es arrivée bien trop tôt...

Clarke soupira puis tira la couette sur ses jambes nues. Elle renfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et fit mine de se rendormir.

-Hum, Clarke... fit alors Lexa.

-Moui...?

-Tu ne t'habilles pas?

-Pour quoi faire? Tu peux être éveillée sans me priver de mon sommeil.

-Oui. Mais je ne peux pas quitter la maison et te laisser dans la chambre.

-Mais, mais...

Clarke se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda Lexa, les yeux tout à coup grand ouverts. Celle-ci maintint son regard sans faillir.

-Sérieusement, Lexa?

-Oui, Clarke.

Un instant de flottement, puis...

-Je peux te comprendre. Je ne me serais pas non plus laissée traîner dans ta chambre, si j'avais été toi.

-Hum.

-Mais... sérieusement, Lexa? Tu vas me faire courir? Tu ne préfèrerais pas... je ne sais pas, moi, finir ta série? Ou, même... finir notre devoir? S'il faut vraiment faire du sport, je me débrouille en yoga...

Lexa fit signe que non, ce n'était pas possible.

-Je vais te trouver des vêtements, tu peux aller te rafraîchir. La salle de douche est à l'autre bout du couloir.

Clarke soupira mais suivit les instructions, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à Lexa, ou plutôt à ses jambes bronzées, rendues interminables grâce à son shorty.

 **Dimanche huit, huit heures sept, domaine Woods, salon/salle à manger** **, Lexa**

-Tu vas courir? C'est pas un peu tard?

Lexa jeta un regard éloquent à son frère qui commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système. Ils avaient le même âge, après tout, qu'il cesse de la contrôler sans arrêt!

Lincoln était en jogging et pull en laine tricoté main, il était attablé au dessus de son cours... d'anthropolgie, apparemment.

-Des devoirs un dimanche? C'est pas un peu tard?

-Rhooo ferme-la, sourit le black en relevant la tête vers sa soeur. J'ai été un peu lourd, hier, nan?

-Carrément.

-Mais c'est une élève Céleste. Je comprends pas à quoi tu joues, Lexa. C'est quoi, ce plan? Garder ses amis proches, ses ennemis encore plus? Le calme avant la tempête?

-Je, hum... je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas gâcher mon week-end à spéculer et à râler. Et puis ce devoir devait être fait.

-Vous auriez pu le faire pendant la semaine, le soir, à la bibliothèque. Mais le W-E? Pourquoi?

Lexa haussa les sourcils, lasse. En réalité, Clarke l'attirait. En quelques sortes. Or, quand la blonde lui avait dit: "je ne suis pas libre les soirées, j'ai toute une série de réunions... "Lexa avait à peine hésité avant de lui dire "on fera ça le week-end, viens chez moi". Clarke avait eu l'air surprise mais avait accepté plutôt rapidement. Malheureusement le reste de la semaine fut chargé, assez pour que Lexa oublie son invitation. Le reste de l'histoire, on la connaît.

-Tu la laisses ici? Seule... avec moi?

-Tu mords pas, si? Elle non plus, d'après mes sources. De toute façon, non. Elle vient avec.

-Pour courir?

-Pour quoi d'autre, cher abruti? À priori elle n'est pas venue en skateboard.

-Elle ne tiendra pas le rythme...

-Laisse-la faire ses preuves, elle a l'air en bonne condition physique.

-Sa condition physique a l'air passable, Lexa. Il suffit pas d'avoir de belles cuisses et un ventre plus ou moins plat pour pouvoir courir à ton rythme. Et puis...

-Non, ne dis pas ce que je sais que tu vas dire...

-...elle a des formes. Déjà sur un plan purement théorique, ses seins conséquents la ralentiront.

-Je te déteste de l'avoir dit, Linc'. Vraiment. Je te déteste.

Le garçon haussa les épaules tout en buvant une gorgée de son café, il avait l'habitude d'entendre ça de celle qu'il considérait comme sa jumelle. Pourtant elle l'adorait, c'était plus fort que son mauvais caractère et persistait contre toutes volontés.

-On est jumeaux, Lex'. Tu ne saurais pas me détester.

-Hum, fit alors une voix dans le dos de Lincoln, qui se retourna lentement, pris au piège. Moi, je saurai très bien te détester.

Clarke Griffin se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, en tenue de sport empruntée à Lexa, l'air provocateur. Lincoln hésita un instant entre faire profil bas ou rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Il opta finalement pour le second choix.

-Tiens, tiens... tu ne t'es pas perdue, entre la salle de bain et la cuisine?

-Je me suis guidée au son de ta voix parlant de mes seins, répliqua Clarke en haussant un sourcil.

-Okay, okay... intervint Lexa en s'interposant littéralement entre les deux adolescents. On va tout doucement se calmer... se comporter en êtres humains civilisés.

 **Clarke**

Lincoln haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers son devoir, alors que Clarke maintenait le regard de Lexa. D'un côté elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir empêché une explosion inappropriée, mais d'un autre elle lui en voulait aussi un peu de ne pas l'avoir laissée se défendre dans les règles de l'art. C'était SON art, après tout.

-Que veux-tu manger, Clarke?

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger si tôt le week-end et je ne déjeune jamais la semaine. Je préfère ne rien prendre, merci.

-Que boiras-tu?

-Rien, c'est bon!

-Mais nous allons courir, tu as besoin de...

-Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin pour un bête jogging! Contrairement à ce que pense ton frère, je sais en faire.

Lexa fit la grimace: le ton que Clarke venait d'employer ne lui avait pas manqué. Elle était restée respectueuse dans ses propos, elle, après tout. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Lincoln ne faisait pas d'effort. Clarke non plus n'en faisait pas énormément, quand on y repensait. Plus ce matin, en tout cas.

-Très bien... fit Lexa, refroidie. Je t'invite à me suivre, alors.

Clarke ravala sa salive, réalisant son faux pas. Elle espéra de tout coeur ne pas avoir tout gâché en suivant la belle brune. Dès que la porte d'entrée claqua derrière les deux adolescentes, Lexa se mit à courir. À vraiment courir. Rapidement, et tout. Au début, Clarke tint le coup. Elle se surprit même à pouvoir faire d'autres choses en même temps... notamment: observer la démarche de Lexa devant elle. Sa démarche et d'autres choses. La jeune femme avait de longues jambes bronzées par l'été, les muscles de ses mollets étaient parfaitement dessinés. Ses pas étaient longs et fluides, son short moulait ses petites fesses d'une manière étrangement précise et agréable au regard. Ses beaux cheveux attachés en une queue haute flottaient derrière elle au rythme de ses pas, laissant régulièrement apparaître une nuque pâle. Clarke se demanda l'espace d'un instant à quel point la peau de Lexa était douce, ce qu'elle ressentirait si ses lèvres se déposaient un jour sur cette fameuse peau. Là, juste sous son oreille, ou sur ce muscle qui se tendait à chaque fois que Lexa tournait la tête... Clarke réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et se secoua mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui la prenait, maintenant? Elle dérivait, ça devait venir du manque de repos. La nuit avait été courte. De toute façon, il lui fallait se reconcentrer, elle commençait à fatiguer et Lexa à accélérer. Au final, Lincoln Woods avait vu juste: Clarke était bien incapable de tenir un tel rythme. Pourtant elle essaya du mieux qu'elle put. La distance entre elle et Lexa grandissait presque à vue d'oeil, et elles venaient seulement de passer le portail du domaine Woods. Clarke mordit sur sa chique et continua de courir. Malgré ses muscles qui la brûlaient et son souffle coupé. Clarke voulut s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises, mais son honneur et son égo la poussaient à se taire. Ils lui donnaient des ailes mais ça ne faisait pas de miracle. Clarke Griffin avait toujours été nulle en sports, rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça. Et Lexa était vraiment, vraiment rapide. Et endurante. Bientôt Clarke se mit à boiter, une pointe de côté et ses poumons la brûlant. Lexa, devant elle, ne semblait pas le voir. Bientôt Clarke décéderait et personne n'aurait rien vu venir. Elles sortirent du quartier résidentiel de Lexa et Clarke vit un parc au loin. À cette vue, la brune devant elle sembla même accélérer. Clarke était clairement désespérée. Elle tenta de caler ses pas sur ceux de Lexa, mais rien n'y faisait. Déjà physiquement parlant, ses jambes étaient trop petites. Et puis... Lincoln avait eu raison. Elle n'avait pas le soutif adapté et ses seins lui faisaient mal. Ces deux-là avaient beau être volumineux, beaux et bien tenus, ils n'avaient aucune sorte de sympathie pour le sport, quel qu'il soit. Mais alors, quand on courait avec, sans un soutien-gorge sportif... c'était une vraie misère. Clarke avait reçu les vêtements de sport qu'elle portait ce jour-là de Lexa. Malheureusement, si de base elles n'avaient déjà pas la même morphologie, il ne fut même pas songé que Lexa pouvait lui passer un de ses soutifs. Ses seins, bien que harmonieux aux jolies courbes, étaient considérablement plus petits que ceux de Clarke.

Bref. La jeune femme souffrait sur tous les aspects. Sa respiration lui faisait songer à celle d'un muffle, et ses muscles lui hurlaient "au secours" de plus en plus douloureusement. Elles arrivèrent au parc, déjà parsemé de gens qui jouaient au foot ou se baladaient main dans la main. Alors Lexa ralentit, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Pour l'occasion, Clarke se laissa lourdement tomber sur l'herbe humide. La respiration irrégulière et dégoulinante de sueurs, elle était consciente de manquer de classe. Mais elle n'y pouvait pas grand chose: c'était ça ou passer l'arme à gauche. Lexa, toujours debout, légèrement penchée en avant pour calmer sa respiration, gardait un air sérieux. Clarke, entre deux respirations difficiles, demanda:

-Pou... pourquoi on s'arrête?

-Hum... fit Lexa d'une voix claire nullement affectée par l'effort. En fait, étrangement, je ne mourrais pas d'envie d'avoir ta mort sur le dos. Ça fait beaucoup de paperasses et c'est pas très palpitant, la paperasse. Enfin... il y a mieux, quoi.

Clarke ignora la plaisanterie tout en se concentrant sur sa respiration. Inspirer... Expirer... Inspirer...

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais de l'asthme?

Clarke ne broncha pas, ce n'était pas drôle. Lexa semblait penser exactement l'inverse, car son air pince-sans-rire foutut le camp et elle pouffa allègrement. Puis elle reprit son sérieux et s'agenouilla face à la blonde, l'air impassible.

-Tu aurais dû boire...

-Je... Nan, ça va...

Clarke toussa difficilement, ses poumons et sa gorge ne s'en remettaient pas. Un peu d'eau ne lui ferait en effet pas trop de mal, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de l'admettre. Lexa le comprit et haussa un sourcil, partagée entre l'amusement et la lassitude. Elle se leva et s'éloigna. Clarke, surprise, observa la belle brune s'en aller d'une démarche élancée. La demoiselle s'avança vers un kiosque et Clarke se sentit soulagée. Okay, elle n'était pas laissée pour seule... et elle allait avoir à boire! Lexa parla quelques instants avec le vendeur, un sourire carrément resplendissant sur le visage puis revint tranquillement, une bouteille d'eau plate en main. Impassible, elle la lui tendit puis s'assit face à elle. Clarke lui fit un petit signe de tête, très modeste remerciement puis but plusieurs grandes goulées d'affilée. Ça allait mieux, même si elle avait chaud. Franchement, il lui faudrait commencer à sérieusement envisager de se mettre aux sports d'endurance... Lexa souleva son tee-shirt pour essuyer les quelques gouttes de sueur sur son front. Ça ne dura pas longtemps, moins de quatre secondes, mais ce fut assez pour que Clarke voit le bout de peau humide sous le tissu. Lexa avait un ventre parfaitement plat et des abdos très discrètement dessinés. Le regard de Clarke se bloqua sur cette divine vision et une toute autre sorte de chaleur monta jusqu'à son cerveau. La blonde détourna presque brusquement le regard, le feu aux joues. Lexa le vit et eut un petit rire suffisant.

-Et bien dis donc, Reine du bal... Moi qui croyais avoir des problèmes de libido.

Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait d'insinuer, là? Il n'était pas question de libido... Clarke était pudique, voilà tout. La jeune blonde se tourna tout de même vers Lexa et lui lança avec agacement:

-Tu es une fille, Woods.

Le mot fille claqua dans l'air comme une insulte, ce qui sembla amuser Lexa.

-Bien vu, Sherlock. Une fille super sexy et charmante au sex-appeal imparable. Hé! C'est bon, détends-toi, Reine du bal... Ici c'est le vingt-et-unième siècle, tu fais ce que tu veux. Et puis avec mon corps, je ne peux que te comprendre... une seule règle: on ne touche qu'avec les yeux... comme au musée.

Clarke haussa les sourcils avec une exaspération feinte et prit la main que lui tendait Lexa pour se relever. La brune lui fit faire quelques exercices de sprint, prenant la nullité sportive de sa camarade de classe très à coeur. Puis elles rentrèrent en marchant et passèrent le reste de leur journée plus tranquillement. Elles avaient fignolé leur devoir, avaient même pris un peu d'avance!, puis avaient à nouveau regardé un épisode de Game of thrones.

 **Lexa**

La mère de Clarke vint récupérer sa fille vers quatorze heures, Lexa avait encore quelques trucs à faire avant la fin du week-end. Aller voir Raven, sonner à Costia, finir cette prépa en philo et les exercices en math... Lexa fit un dernier signe à la Volkswagen noir qui quittait sa propriété. Lincoln rejoignit sa soeur alors que la voiture des Griffin n'était plus visible, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Bouge-toi, Lincoln... Ton pull gratte!

Le concerné rigola et serra sa soeur un peu plus fort contre lui.

-Ça c'est du pull, hein! Je sais que tu as toujours adoré la pure laine. Hum... Lexa...?

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Tête de Black?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec la princesse Skaikru?

Lexa soupira longuement, déjà lassée par son frère.

-C'est bon, Lincoln. Je te l'ai dit, l'armistice ne tient plus quand il s'agit de l'école.

-Alors tu vas continuer de leur livrer la guerre? Tu n'abandonnes pas?

-Bien sûr que non! Pour qui tu m'as prise?

Vexée du manque de confiance témoigné par son frère, Lexa tourna les talons et rentra chez elle. Elle monta dans sa chambre où elle s'affala sur son lit. Ses draps dégageaient encore l'odeur d'une certaine blonde... nouveau soupir de Lexa.

\--

Et voilà. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!!

À dans deux semaines !


	7. Reprise des hostilités

Bonjour ! Je vous présente en ce beau samedi d'études et de pluie mon chapitre sept.

Désormais, je vais rajouter à chaque chapitre le résumé de tout ce qui a été dit jusque-là (c'est long, deux semaines...). Je m'inspire un peu (beaucoup) des débuts d'épisode de la première saison de Glee. Imaginez-vous donc une voix rapide qui débiterait tout ça avec les images sous les yeux.

 **Le lycée Terre** **et le lycée Céleste ont fusionné. Ils se détestent. Lexa, Trikrue, déteste Clarke, Skaikrue, et inversément. Mais pas tant que ça... Le W-E passé, les deux filles ont partagé un moment assez agréable ensemble. Clarke a vu Lexa en petite tenue et les filles ont dormi ensemble. Lincoln, le frère et meilleur ami de Lexa, le sait et désapprouve. Lexa et Clarke disent qu'elles ont été gentilles juste le temps d'un week-end. À côté de ça, Clarke et ses amis se sont fixés l'objectif de détruire les Trikrus de leur classe d'anglais grâce au "Vian project". Aussi, Raven, la meilleure amie de Lexa, est temporairement végétalienne, mais pas pour très longtemps.** **Voilà ce que vous avez manqué dans "Fusion".**

Chapitre sept

 **Lundi, neuf septembre, huit heures et deux minutes, Lycée Céleste, parking** **, Lexa**

Lexa descendit de son bus, Lincoln et Raven à ses côtés. Elle réajusta son sac sur son épaule tout en jetant un coup d'œil au panneau de l'école. Toujours pas de «Lycée Terre» en vue. Lexa nota dans un coin de son cerveau qu'il lui faudra en parler aux directeurs la prochaine fois qu'elle les voit. Tiens, maintenant qu'elle y pensait... Ce serait le soir même. L'année passée, Lexa faisait partie du conseil des élèves du Lycée Terre, elle avait été désignée comme la mascotte et la «représentante et leader» du conseil. Suite à ce titre, elle devait se rendre et prendre part à l'organisation de chaque évènement, s'assurer du contentement des élèves. Du haut de son poste plutôt élevé, Lexa avait un rendez-vous par semaine avec le directeur de l'établissement pour discuter de tout ce qu'elle voulait. Clarke, l'année passée, avait exactement le même rôle au sein de sa propre école. Elles étaient des figures prédominantes, les représentantes de leur école. Maintenant que les deux écoles avaient fusionné, les directeurs n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de garder les deux filles. Désormais, chaque lundi, Lexa devait partager une réunion avec les deux directeurs ET Clarke Griffin. Enfin bref. La joie, quoi.

-On y va, Lexa ?

La concernée se tourna vers son frère et acquiesça.

-Je suis la seule à avoir remarqué l'absence de Lycée Terre sur leur banderole ?

-Nan, Raven, on l'a vue aussi. Mais y a des sujets plus intéressants. Comme, par exemple...

Lexa qui sentait son frère venir le coupa court.

-Lincoln, ferme-la.

-Okay.

Il y eut un flottement, un instant de réflexion, puis Raven comprit ce qui s'était passé.

-Quoi ? Comment ça, "okay" ?!s'indigna-t-elle. Mais je veux savoir, moi !

-Okay...

-Lincoln, non !

-Bon, on arrête ! Lexa, tais-toi et laisse-moi raconter.

La brune grogna et se renfrogna un peu avant de commencer à marcher. Raven l'observait, amusée, se demandant sûrement ce que sa meilleure amie aurait préféré lui cacher.

-Lexa a eu une invitée surprise, aujourd'hui... elles se sont beaucoup amusé...

Le regard légèrement pervers de Raven fit comprendre à Lexa à qui elle pensait. Et bien, elle allait tomber de vachement haut...

-C'est pas qui tu crois, Rae...

-Nan, c'est plus... intéressant.

Raven fronça les sourcils. La première personne qui lui était venue à l'esprit était normalement la seule possibilité...

-Comment ça, "plus intéressant" ?

-Vous voulez pas aller droit au but, tous les deux ? finit par s'énerver Lexa.

-Rho, du calme, brunette !

-Clarke Griffin a passé le weekend à la maison. Elles ont passé tout leur temps dans la chambre de Lexa, elles sont parties "courir", et elles se sont comportées comme des meilleures amies.

-Des meilleures amies ??? Lexa, JE suis ta meilleure amie! Et puis... Clarke Griffin ? Une Skaikrue ? LA Skaikrue ?

-On devait faire un devoir, c'est tout...

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Elles ont passé la journée entière à glousser comme des dindons.

-Je ne _glousse_ pas, Lincoln.

-Rho, c'est bon... Griffin gloussait assez pour vous deux.

Lexa détacha son attention de son frère pour se tourner vers Raven. Celle-ci la regardait avec de grands yeux et un certain ressentiment dans le regard.

-Rae...

Lexa n'eut pas l'occasion de s'expliquer, la voix sèche de son amie l'interrompit.

-C'est l'ennemi, Lexa. On ne glousse pas avec l'ennemi.

-Mais puisque je te dis que je ne gloussais pas ! Je sais très bien faire la part des choses, tu sais.

-Hum... intervint Lincoln. Silence, en voilà.

En effet, une horde de jeunes Skaikrus passait par là. Raven les observa, l'air mauvais.

-Tu as l'air d'une pétasse, là, Rae...

-Ouais, la Lexa a raison.

-C'est fait exprès. Je les déteste. Avec leurs petits airs omniscients et supérieurs... alors quand en plus ils essayent de me voler ma meilleure amie !

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, omniscient, toi ?

-Ta gueule, je suis brillante.

-Pas supérieure pour un sous... sourit Lincoln en échangeant un regard complice avec sa soeur. Allez, on est go.

Raven acquiesça et changea de sujet, comme si elle avait déjà oublié la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. C'était une de ses grandes caractéristiques, Raven Reyes était capable de passer du tout au tout sans pour autant rien oublier.

-Vous savez ce qu'on a, comme cours, ce matin ?

-Ouaip. Deux heures de math, puis une heure de géo et une heure de latin pour toi, de mécano pour Raven et de sciences humaines pour moi.

-Tu as de ces mémoires, Lincoln...

-J'avoue que là…

-Vous m'épouserez plus tard, les filles. J'ai une vie à vivre.

Lexa et Raven éclatèrent de rire, et c'est le moment que choisirent Jasper et Monty pour débarquer.

-Aaah ! Je le savais ! Hein, Mont', que je l'avais dit ?

Celui-ci sourit mais ne répondit pas.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Lincoln et sa soeur grimaça. Ayant déjà vaguement ciblé le personnage de Jasper elle se doutait qu'elle se porterait bien mieux sans avoir de réponse à cette question. Mais bon... désormais il était trop tard.

-Vous deux ! J'étais sûr que vous finiriez par vous afficher en couple !

-C'est pas possible, j'en ai marre de toi… plaisanta Monty, et il écopa d'un bisou baveux à souhait sur la joue.

Lincoln et Lexa se consultèrent du regard un moment, aucun d'entre eux sûr d'avoir bien compris, puis le grand black hurla de rire. Un rire incontrôlable et vraiment, vraiment bruyant. Il ne tenait plus droit, Lexa dut le tenir sur son épaule, une sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Ahahah ! J'y crois pas !

Les Woods auraient pu avoir presque n'importe quelle réaction, Jasper s'en serait sorti aussi fier qu'avant. Mais, apparemment, pas celle-là. Le garçon avait presque l'air gêné. Pas gêné de ce qu'il avait osé dire mais de la réaction de Lincoln. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se justifier.

-Bah c'est bon… z'avez même pas les mêmes gênes !

-C'est pas ça ! Et puis même...

Lincoln rigola de plus belle, toujours aussi bruyamment et de manière si ridicule que Raven se mit à rire du rire en question. Lexa avait plus l'air médusé qu'autre chose.

-Mais... pourquoi c'est si drôle? C'est pas drôle à ce point-là, si?

-Déjà, l'idiot, on est de la même famille. Et puis...

-...comme on dit, Lexa est gay comme un phoque, complèta tout naturellement Raven.

Les garçons ne semblèrent pas comprendre l'expression, laissant les deux filles exasperées, et Lincoln toujours hilare.

-Euh... fit Jasper, hésitant. Un phoque ? C'est pas très gentil pour Lexa.

Le temps de réflexion nécessaire à Monty pour réfléchir prit fin et il éclata de rire. Il avait compris et, à présent, il rigolait de son manque d'esprit critique. Son meilleur pote, lui, était encore un peu à la ramasse.

-Mais... je comprends pas. Lexa est heureuse, et alors?

Raven haussa un sourcil, puis tenta une autre expression.

-Elle est de l'autre bord!

Jasper fronça les sourcils. Tout le monde eut une bouffée d'espoir en croyant qu'il avait enfin compris. Quitte à ce qu'il soit homophobe, peu importait tant que ce sketch touche à sa fin. Il regarda brièvement autour de lui puis annonça:

-Ben non, même pas... elle est au milieu du groupe, là.

Raven se mit à hurler de rire et c'est Monty qui reprit la direction de ka mission.

-Jasper, Jasper ! Arrête, mon pote... T'es tellement con, j'y crois pas...

-Mais, je... je...

Jasper jetait des regards désespérés autour de lui, toujours aussi perdu.

-Allez, t'as toujours pas pigé...?

-Mais que t'es con, ma parole.

Jasper commençait à stresser, ses yeux à bouger frénétiquement d'un de ses amis à un autre. Il perdait patience... les autres gagnaient en hilarité. À part Lexa qui observait la scène en silence, vaguement amusée.

-Hé, ho, du calme! Expliquez-vous, c'est tout.

-Bordel... fit Raven, en s'apprêtant à ressortir une autre expression.

-OK, tout le monde la ferme, finit par dire Lexa, souhaitant mettre fin au massacre. Elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux perdus de Jasper et lui annonçant d'une voix paisible: je suis lesbienne, Jasper. Homosexuelle. Si tu connaissais pas le terme, ça veut dire que je suis attirée par les femmes. Tout en étant une femme.

-Euh... (Jasper regarda autour de lui comme pour s'assurer qu'on lui parlait bien à lui, puis:) okep, je... connaissais les termes.

-Un problème avec ça ? demanda Lincoln, brusquement à nouveau sérieux.

Lexa haussa les sourcils en voyant son frère adopter son attitude "intimidation".

-Lincoln ? Arrête de bander tes muscles... Parce que de un, je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait un problème. De deux, si problème il y avait, c'est moi qui gèrerais. Alors, Jasper ?

-Quoi ?

-Un problème?

Le pauvre ado fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

-Avec quoi ? Ou qui? Pourquoi ? Je ne suis plus, moi...

-Euh... rien. Rien, j'imagine. Allez viens, on a cours.

 **Lundi neuf septembre, huit heures et onze minutes, Lycée Céleste, local de math** **, Clarke**

Clarke papotait à voix basse avec Octavia et deux autres Skaikrues. Elles parlaient des vêtements qu'ils étaient censés mettre, des uniformes Trikrus bruns couleur merde, en attendant un uniforme commun.

-Mais Clarke, on ne peut définitivement pas les mettre ! Ce serait comme s'admettre vaincus ! Or ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce-pas ?!

-Non, bien sûr que non... Tout ce que je dis, c'est que ça énerve pas mal de professeurs.

-En parlant de ça... intervient un Skaikru en débarquant dans la discussion. Notre projet en anglais, il est bien fignolé...? Vous avez tout imprimé ?

-Bien sûr. Te fais pas de soucis pour ça, Luc, on s'est occupé de tout.

-Nickel ! Z'êtes au top, les filles...

Le prof débarqua, Octavia continua de bavarder avec le garçon. En voyant que presque la moitié de la classe manquait, l'adulte au tableau fronça les sourcils.

-Que...

-C'est les élèves Trikrus, monsieur. Ils sont toujours en retard quand il s'agit de changer de classe. Ils arriveront probablement d'ici moins de dix minutes...

-Hum... je vois. J'ai entendu dire que vous devrez quitter la classe durant l'heure qui suit?

-Oui, dans un quart d'heure.

Le sourire angélique de Clarke n'aida presque pas à faire passer la pillule au prof, qui grimaça face à la nouvelle.

-Ça ne sert à rien que je commence mon cours, alors... prenez votre dossier et étudiez la démonstration que nous avons vue hier.

Ce fut au tour des élèves de grimacer. Ils se plongèrent dans leurs cours, non sans jeter des petits regards moqueurs aux retardataires qui débarquaient au compte-gouttes dans la classe. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, il était déjà temps pour les élèves qui étaient en classe d'anglais avec Clarke de s'en aller.

-Au revoir, monsieur ! lancèrent les sept élèves concernés avant de quitter la pièce.

-C'est ça. La prochaine fois, veillez à ce que vos projets se passent après l'école !

Hausser le ton vers la fin de la phrase n'aida pas le pauvre prof à se faire entendre, le tiers de sa classe était déjà loin.

-Bon... qui ici peut me rappeler les formules des suites géométriques vues l'année passée?

 **Lundi neuf septembre** , **neuf heures** , **parc vert du Lycée Céleste** , **Lexa**

-IIs sont sérieux, là... ?

Lexa échangea un regard plaintif avec Raven, qui semblait plutôt perdue.

- _Que coño es eso_ ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'une bande de Skaikrus mal lunés sont venus nous interrompre en cours juste pour nous amener ici?

Lexa jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle et elle reconnut sa classe d'anglais. De son côté, tous les élèves Trikrus partageant son projet. En face... quatorze élèves Skaikrus à l'air fiers, dont les trois starlettes de l'école.

-Le projet Vian, marmonna Lexa, et Raven comprit à son tour.

- _Joner_! jura-t-elle, et Lexa reconnut l'équivalent espagnol du délicat "fuck".

-Pareil. Quelle bande de cons...

C'est vrai. Le matin-même, Lexa hésitait quant à la réaction à avoir face à Clarke la première fois qu'elles se verraient. Elle n'était vraiment pas sûre d'elle. Être plus gentille ou douce qu'avant? Jouer sur le second degré? Respecter le contrat et être à nouveau froide et presque agressive? Elle ne savait pas. Mais maintenant... maintenant, la guerre était clairement déclarée. Pour qui se prenaient-ils tous, à les tirer de leurs cours pour leur faire la vie dure, seulement la deuxième semaine de cours?

-Et dire que Linc' nous avait promis que le projet n'aboutirait pas, grinça Raven en serrant les poings.

-Lincoln et son positivisme constant ne connaissent pas encore les limites de ces gens-là. Le problème, c'est que nous non plus. Il n'y a même pas de prof pour surveiller...

- _Maldita porquerìa_.

Lexa sourit intérieurement. Quand sa meilleure amie jurait en espagnol à plusieurs reprises en un court laps de temps, c'était mauvais signe. Or, c'était déjà la troisième fois en moins de trois minutes que Lexa entendait de l'espagnol. Traduction: même si Lexa arrive à rester zen, Raven pètera une case.

-Rae... garde ton calme. On reste civilisés en attendant la suite, d'accord?

-Mouais... tu me connais, hein? Je te suis.

Lexa sourit et reporta son attention sur les étudiants en uniforme bleu face à elle. Clarke Griffin se tenait au centre de la ligne mais ce ne fut pas elle qui parla. C'est en effet Murphy qui avança et prit la parole.

-Bon. Je vais parler en français au cas où certains d'entre vous n'auraient pas le niveau en anglais... J'imagine que vous avez compris pourquoi vous êtes ici. Ceci est la première étape du projet Boris Vian. Le projet Vian, rappelons-le, est un projet qui va consister à vous pourrir la vie au sein de cette école...

Sous ses mèches de cheveux mi-gras, les yeux de Murphy brillaient d'une lueur cruelle.

-Oups ! intervint une grande pimbêche rousse, Fox, avec un sourire hyper enthousiaste sur le visage. Petit lapsus! Notre cher Murphy voulait bien entendu dire "vous aider et faciliter votre intégration parmi nous"... Fâcheux lapsus, John !

Waw. Tout ça partait légèrement en cacahuètes. Lexa jeta un regard furieux à Clarke. Celle-ci ne la remarqua pas, trop occupée à observer ses amis prendre leur pied, un sourire en coin des lèvres.

-En effet, Fox... Veuillez tous m'en excuser ! Donc, bref. Première étape. Compte tenu que vous êtes de fameuses clinches quant à la localisation dans l'espace et que vous n'avez de cesse que de vous perdre dans nos couloirs, nous vous avons organisé un petit jeu... de piste! On va séparer votre groupe en trois équipes, vous distribuer des plans de l'école et une liste de choses à faire. Ces choses à faire nécessitant une connaissance sans faille du Lycée, de ses locaux, de ses couloirs et de ses onze étages! On va bien s'amuser. Vous avez bien entendu le droit de toquer aux portes pour demander des renseignements. C'est CE badge, que l'on va vous distribuer et que vous porterez obligatoirement autour de votre cou, qui vous permettra de marcher dans les couloirs alors qu'il y a cours. Un beau badge de touriste bien moche et bien voyant ! Super, non ? Vous avez jusqu'au temps de midi puis on ramassera vos dossiers remplis et complétés. Pendant tout ce temps on restera ici, pour que vous puissiez nous trouver si vous avez absolument besoin d'aide... des questions?

Lexa bouillonnait. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde ? Ils allaient les faire tourner en rond et leur faire faire du porte à porte dans toute l'école alors que eux se bronzaient la tronche au soleil !

-Oui, moi ! fit Raven en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre. Qu'est-ce qui nous oblige à faire ça ?!

Le regard de Murphy parcourut les élèves avant de s'arrêter sur la latina. Elle, la fusillait du regard. Lui, lui fit un clin d'oeil faussement complice avant de répondre.

-Hum... intéressante question. Je dirais... le professeur ? Vous aurez de sévères sanctions si vous refusez car ça reviendrait à mettre des bâtons dans les roues des les projets de vos camarades de classe. Mais ce serait fâcheux que ce genre de chose se produise, n'est-ce-pas ? On ne fait ça que pour vous aider, nous, après tout.

Lexa entendit plusieurs de ses amis siffler à voix basse des insultes mais personne ne sembla plus se manifester. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix forte s'élève :

-Vous êtes vraiment des connards ! Vous le savez, ça ? Bande de ploucs en uniforme ! J'arrive pas à c...

Le silence se fit abruptement. En une fraction de seconde, entendre les mouches voler devint possible.

Lexa venait de lever sa main droite à hauteur de son épaule. Ce simple geste avait permis à un silence complet de s'installer. L'air neutre et l'efficacité du geste semblèrent choquer tous les Skaikrus. Surpris et légèrement intimidés, ils échangèrent des regards impressionnés entre eux. Le regard de Clarke s'attarda sur Lexa et celle-ci nota avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle avait vraiment l'air étonnée, impressionnée, tout ça... Une fois que l'attention n'était plus sur Lexa, cette dernière se tourna vers Romain et s'excusa à voix basse de l'avoir ainsi interrompu. Celui-ci fit signe que ce n'était pas si grave et Lexa, pour lui remercier ce pardon si rapide, lui embrassa gentiment la joue. Le garçon resta quelques instants immobiles sous le regard amusé de Lexa, qui se retourna pour regarder à nouveau les Skaikrus. Elle nota que Clarke la regardait encore, cette fois les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et le regard plus con que d'habitude. Sa satisfaction augmenta encore un peu.

-C'est pas possible... souffla Raven. Même quand ils savent tous que tu es lesbienne, ils tombent pour un rien...

-Que veux-tu ? J'ai ça en moi, plaisanta Lexa, les yeux brillants, avant de se concentrer sur les Skaikrus. IIs étaient occupés à former les groupes.

Lexa se retrouva avec Raven, Luna et Romain. Celui-ci était toujours légèrement bouche-bée, ou en tout cas fort dans la lune. Accompagnée de Raven, Lexa s'avança du Skaikru qui distribuait les badges, cartes et dossiers à remplir. La belle brune prit son badge ainsi que sa carte d'un air nonchalant. Le typ face à elle avait l'air intimidé mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre le dossier pour tout son groupe quand une poitrine généreuse s'interposa entre sa main et le tas de papiers. Lexa redressa son regard et vit des yeux bleus azur la fixer d'un air amusé.

Incroyable, cette fille se sentait vraiment obligée d'être partout. Un soupir lassé plus tard, Lexa prit la parole.

-Clarke... Je peux avoir ce dossier? Ou bien je dois payer?

Malgré son ton indifférent, Lexa se sentait bizarre. C'était comme si son corps était soudainement plus réactif qu'à la normale. Un regard et un frisson. Un toucher et une vague de chaleur. Lexa connaissait ce sentiment, elle l'avait déjà ressenti par le passé. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Ça devait être autre chose...

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Clarke, toujours aussi souriante, comme si elle ne ressentait pas la même tension que Lexa à cet instant précis. C'est juste que tous les dossiers sont différents. Avec des niveaux de difficulté différents. Et j'ai cru entendre que chez vous, les plus beaux sont aussi les plus intelligents. Je n'aimerais pas que vous vous ennuyiez alors... voici un dossier un peu plus intéressant. Au plaisir de vous revoir, les filles.

Clarke s'en alla, laissant Lexa avec ses affaires en main, à côté de Raven. Les deux amies étaient toujours face à l'inconnu Skaikru timide.

-Non mais elle s'est vue ?! s'énerva Raven. Comme si elle et sa copine Blake n'étaient pas elles aussi des bombasses!

-Raven... sourit Lexa. Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à propos des quelles on peut s'indigner. Mais ça, ce moment dans la discussion, ça n'en fait probablement pas partie.

-Comme tu veux, voix de la sagesse... en tout cas j'aurais préféré que ta nouvelle magnifique amitié nous avantage un minimum.

Lexa haussa vaguement les sourcils alors que Raven rejoignait le reste de leur groupe. Ils partirent alors accomplir leur mission. Leur dossier leur demandait des infos à propos de l'étage 3, 4, -2 et 10.

Lexa allait plus apprendre à connaître les escaliers que les locaux de classe. Surtout que la plupart des étages étaient des endroits où ils ne devaient JAMAIS aller. Comme, par exemple, les labos de sciences des trois premières années, ou encore la cantine des quatrièmes sans oublier la salle réservée aux "sports intellectuels" tels que les échecs ou les courses de casse-tête... Lexa et son groupe passèrent littéralement trois heures à toquer aux portes. Garder un air digne dans ces moments-là restait le plus compliqué. Un badge accroché au tee-shirt annonçant: "I'm new, please be kind with me!" et un peu plus bas "If found, please return to some Skaikrus" contribuait aussi largement à l'humiliation. Lexa put remarquer en rentrant dans toutes sortes de classes que la plupart du temps, les classes étaient relativement mixes. Skaikrus et Trikrus semblaient cohabiter sans trop d'agressivité. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Lexa et son groupe. Seuls les deux dernières années semblaient comprendre qu'il ne fallait sous AUCUN prétexte se mélanger. Bon... c'était déjà ça de pris.

-Alors, quelle est la dernière question?

-Hum...un truc sur l'architecture du bâtiment, grogna Romain qui portait les papiers. Pour y répondre ils nous conseillent de nous adresser aux membres du club d'... putain ! Ils ont un club d'architecture. Enfin bref, on va pas en faire tout un fromage, hein. Ils nous conseillent de nous adresser aux membres du club d'architecture. On peut trouver la liste de leurs noms si on s'adresse à la salle des profs... vous savez où est la salle des profs, vous?

-Pas besoin, fit Raven. Lexa est une vraie bête en architecture.

-Si ça peut nous empêcher des minutes de trotte... fit remarquer Luna qui d'habitude se faisait très discrète.

-Lexa, tu crois que tu saurais répondre ?

-Je ne sais pas, Romain, quelle est la question?

Le garçon lui tendit le dossier pour la laisser lire et Lexa le sentit frémir quand leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. "Le pauvre", eut-elle rapidement le temps de penser avant de se concentrer sur la question. Question qui s'avéra être une question piège. Une fois l'arnaque évitée, répondre fut d'une simplicité dingue. Elle refusa de dicter la réponse et écrivit elle-même la date. Puis, saisie d'une certaine fantaisie et persuadée que Clarke insisterait pour être celle qui corrige son dossier, elle signa un "Lex' " stylisé accompagné d'un émoticône clin d'oeil et d'un petit coeur.

-Ça va, tu t'amuses ? demanda Raven qui lisait par dessus l'épaule de son amie, son menton littéralement SUR l'épaule de Lexa.

-Je veux qu'elle sache que ce soit moi. Que cette question ne nous a pas mis en retard, grâce à moi. À ses yeux je dois devenir un adversaire qui en vaut la peine.

-Hum... okep. Je te fais confiance, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tant qu'on ne vous surprend pas toutes les deux, nues dans la même pièce...

Cette remarque fit glousser Luna, poussa Lexa à hausser un sourcil de lassitude et provoqua une moue de surprise chez Romain. La sonnerie retentit et les amis rejoignirent le parc, leur point de rendez-vous. Pendant tout ce temps, Lexa pria pour que le temps ne passe pas trop lentement. Elle avait encore un rendez-vous avec le directeur après l'école, en plus.

 **Lundi neuf septembre** , **dix-huit** **heures** **quarante-trois** , **Lycée Céleste** , **couloir face au bureau du directeur**

Clarke était déjà là quand Lexa arriva. Elle avait plus ou moins pris son temps en raccompagnant ses amis au bus, sentant qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air. Une pause, après ses trois heures de cours ininterrompues. Mais elle n'était pas en retard au rendez-vous. Le directeur ouvrirait sa porte deux minutes plus tard. Bref, Lexa était à l'heure.

Clarke l'observa s'asseoir sur la chaise juste à côté d'elle. Son regard se faisait insistant, sans aucune gêne, Lexa décida de l'ignorer. Elle croisa les jambes et fixa le porte face à elle.

-Tu... commença Clarke d'une voix qui manquait d'assurance. Elle se racla la gorge et recommença avec plus d'énergie. Tu as passé une bonne journée?

Lexa marqua un arrêt. Elle n'en revenait pas. Clarke était-elle réellement en train d'essayer de lui faire la conversation ? Lexa décroisa ses jambes, posa ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses pour regarder Clarke avec tout le sérieux du monde. Celle-ci sembla soudain perdre en assurance et en centimètres. Le petit pli entre les deux sourcils de Lexa l'intimidait, son regard neutre aussi. Avait-elle merdé à ce point, aujourd'hui ? Non... elle aurait pu faire pire.

-On est encore à l'école, non ? fit-elle froidement.

Clarke déglutit. Elle ignorait ce qui lui arrivait mais toute son assurance était partie faire un tour, la laissant fébrile et hésitante. C'était perturbant au possible...

-Je... c'est que... tu as le droit d'être désagréable. Je veux dire... je comprends que le projet Vian ne te botte pas... C'est plutôt logique, en fait. Je n'aurais pas non plus apprécié. Mais dis-toi j'aurais pu faire pire ! Tellement pire ! J'aurais pu balancer tout ce que j'avais appris de toi ! Tes petits secrets, ce qui n'appartient qu'à toi,... j'aurais très bien pu m'amuser avec ça. Te détruire, un peu... J'aurais pu, mais je ne l'ai pas fait!

Lexa se sentit soudainement vachement mal, car ça voulait dire que Clarke avait envisagé tout ça. Qu'avait-elle voulu balancer ? Le fait qu'elle vivait sans ses parents ? Le fait que son frère faisait la loi chez elle ? La couleur de son pyjama ridicule, le fait qu'elle mangeait des miel pops au déjeuner ? Lexa avait présenté sa vie privée à cette presque inconnue. Elle s'était mise à nu, en quelques sortes. Maintenant elle apprenait que Clarke avait envisagé de détruire ce lien de confiance. La peur d'être passée si près d'une telle catastrophe brisa tous les muscles des zygomatiques de Lexa. Son coeur s'affaissa. Blessée et déçue, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Quand après quelques secondes elle prit enfin la parole, ce fut d'une voix froide et maîtrisée. Une voix qui lui faisait presque peur tellement elle lui donnait un air insensible.

-Tu y as pensé. C'est déjà de trop.

-Parce que tu ne l'as pas envisagé, toi ? Franchement ?!

La colère s'effaça pour laisser la honte monter. Lexa détourna le regard. Non, elle n'y avait pas songé. Même pas un peu. Trahir Clarke ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit un instant. Pourtant elle aurait eu des choses à dire ! C'était ridicule. Elles étaient en guerre, Lexa n'aurait pas dû être aussi confiante et innocente. Et maintenant elle se sentait idiote... merveilleux. Son visage fermé dut envoyer un message clair à Clarke, qui soupira mais n'ajouta rien. La surprise sur son visage s'était vite transformée en quelque chose d'autre... de la culpabilité ? Après cela aucune d'elles deux ne dit rien, le malaise et la tension étaient trop grandes. La victime et la coupable assises côte à côte, l'air mélancolique et blessé.

Très peu de temps plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser voir monsieur Gaus, le directeur de l'ancien lycée Terre, debout sur le seuil de la porte.

-Lexa ! Quel plaisir de te revoir. Mademoiselle Griffin... c'est un honneur d'enfin rencontrer cette figure représentative de nos nouveaux partenaires. Entrez, les filles. Clarke? Je vois que tu n'as pas le costume réglementaire... un problème avec la machine à laver?

-Quelque chose de ce goût, oui.

Les deux filles se levèrent, saluèrent le directeur d'une poignée de main officielle avant de rentrer dans le bureau. Monsieur Delark, directeur de l'ancien Lycée Céleste, les y attendait, assis derrière son bureau. Lexa et Clarke s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre sur des sièges en velours, en face de leurs deux directeurs, eux-mêmes assis sur des sièges en cuir. Quelques formules de politesses plus tard, on s'attaqua enfin aux sujets de la réunion.

-Très bien... les filles, vous représentez respectivement vos anciennes écoles et leurs élèves. C'est aussi notre rôle en tant que directeurs. On va tout d'abord commencer par un petit check-up...

-Qu'entendons-nous par check-up? En gros, c'est l'ouverture du bureau des plaintes. Tout ce qui ne va pas du côté des étudiants, on est prêts à l'entendre.

Les directeurs finissaient la phrase de l'autre... dans une autre situation, Lexa autait pu trouver ça mignon.

-Cette fusion, fit simplement Clarke. Je ne comprends absolument pas en quoi elle est nécessaire.

Les adultes échangèrent un regard las, Lexa détourna le sien en soupirant imperceptiblement. C'est Gaus, le directeur Terre, qui finit par parler.

-C'est normal, vous n'êtes pas en possession de toutes les informations. Et c'est fait exprès ! Ne va pas fouiller...

-Sache juste que c'est pour de bonnes raisons.

Clarke, étonnée, se tourna vers Lexa qui venait de parler. Est-ce qu'elle savait, elle ? Ce n'était pas le moment de poser la question, Lexa n'avait pas l'air d'hueur. Alors la blonde mit momentanément ce sujet de côté avant de se tourner vers les directeurs et, d'une voix franche et claire, elle annonça:

-Cette fusion pose tout de même réellement problème au sein de l'école.

-Mademoiselle Griffin... nous avons déjà discuter de ceci, tu te souviens ? Nous avons d'excellentes raisons de fusionner nos deux écoles. Votre rôle à vous deux n'est pas d'y mettre fin mais de faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Clarke acquiesça légèrement, souriant toujours poliment mais apparemment dépitée. Lexa en profita pour se racler la gorge.

-Hum... de mon côté, nous avons aussi quelques problèmes. J'ai...(Lexa fouilla dans la poche de son uniforme, avant d'en tirer un bout de papier un peu froissé) j'ai ici une petite liste.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Et bien... la pauvre victime semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête.

-Nous t'écoutons.

-Tout d'abord... la pancarte à l'entrée du lycée. Elle n'a toujours pas été remplacée.Il pourrait être intéressant pour une équité et intégration totales fe la mettre à jour. Si l'on demande aux élèves de se mêler l'un à l'autre, seulement reconnaître ceux qui étaient ici l'année passée n'aidera pas.

-Oui... cette correction est en cours. Ce thème reviendra sur le tapis dans quelques semaines, nous réfléchissons encore à certains détails.

-Très bien, alors ! (charmant sourire de la part de Lexa et haussement de sourcils presque imperceptible de Clarke) Certains élèves ont aussi déjà eu quelques problèmes avec la cantine... malheureusement, dans cet établissement, aucune alimentation végane n'est disponible. Ça a déjà eu l'occasion de déranger plusieurs d'entre nous...

-C'est noté. Je crois que l'on peut arranger ça. François? Quand vous dirigiez le lycée Terre, vous aviez des adresses pour ce genre de commande spéciale?

-En effet.

-Alors si l'on pratique un petit échange d'informations, cette bonne habitude pourra reprendre naissance ici.

-Merveilleux ! Ce sera tout, pour l'instant, alors... merci de votre attention.

-Avec plaisir, Lexa, fit François Gaus en lui souriant poliment. Clarke ? Un autre problème ?

Clarke se força à retenir un tic d'énervement de déformer son visage souriant. Elle n'avait pas pensé à faire de liste et, pour le coup, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

-Pas pour l'instant, monsieur.

-Parfait!

Ce fut au tour des directeurs de sortir leur propre liste de réclamations. Les quarante minutes qu'ils passèrent suite à ça furent remplies de plaintes et d'ordres à suivre. Les profs réclamaient moins d'hostilité en classe, le prof de gym du lycée (aussi coach de leur équipe de football) demandait à ce que les élèves Trikrus cessent de boycotter les sélections pour faire partie de l'équipe, les directeurs réclamaient que les élèves Skaikrus portent l'uniforme obligatoire. Il fut aussi demandé de cesser d'utiliser les termes "Skaikru" et "Trikru" à tout bout de champs. Les cuisinières avaient demandé pour que les élèves arrêtent de provoquer des embouteillages volontaires dans les files de la cantine quand on savait que des élèves de l'autre école suivaient. Les deux filles furent presque suppliées de convaincre les élèves d'empêcher les clubs de faire chambre à part. L'école se retrouverait avec deux clubs de théâtre, deux clubs de journalisme, deux clubs d'escalade, etc... c'était la folie, il n'y avait plus assez de locaux et les femmes d'entretien n'avaient plus accès aux salles. En règle générale, on demanda à Clarke et Lexa de faire faire la paix aux deux écoles.

Celles-ci re-sortirent du bureau pas plus motivées ou convaincues qu'en y étant entrées, mais beaucoup plus fatiguées. Après avoir quitté ce fameux bureau, elles déserrèrent simultanément leur cravate féminine, soupirèrent (à nouveau à l'unisson) puis, une fois sur le parking, se séparèrent sans un mot.

\--

 **Très peu de Clexa, je l'admets, mais si je ne m'abuse, le prochain chapitre contiendra la meilleure scène Clexa que j'ai écrite pour l'instant (et pour cette histoire).**

 **La prochaine publication, Noël sera passé alors... joyeux Noël ! Un très bon Hannouka !**

En attendant, j'adorerais avoir de vos nouvelles !


	8. La cité des Lumières (partie 1)

Un peu d'avance, parce que j'en aidans l'écriture et que je n'ai pas de raison valable d'attendre plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre huit

 **Samedi quatorze** , **sept heure trente-deux** , **domaine des Griffin** , **chambre de Clarke** **, Clarke**

Clarke traversa sa chambre à toute vitesse, seulement habillée d'un pantalon et d'un soutien-gorge. Elle cherchait activement quelque chose, mais personne à part elle ne savait précisément quoi. Octavia, assise du bout des fesses sur le bureau de son amie, les jambes flottant dans le vide, monologuait à propos de son frère et de son aspect hyper-protecteur. Dans la pièce juste à côté, la salle de douche de Clarke, Murphy chipotait à tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

-Et donc il m'a engueulé. Encore. Alors oui, certains diront peut-être que ce n'est que la première engueulade de tout le mois, mais quand même ! Pour qui il se prend? C'est pas parce qu'on vit à deux et qu'y a pas de parent qu'il doit chopper le rôle du vieux chiant... Il pourrait être tellement cool. Hein, Clarke, qu'il pourrait être parfait?

-Je sais pas, je suis occupée... z'avez pas vu mon...?

-John! John, t'es d'accord, non? Bellamy pourrait potentiellement être beaucoup plus cool que ce qu'il n'est avec moi !

-Euh... je sais pas. C'est juste mon coach de foot, moi, donc...

-Dis pas de connerie, vous vous connaissez depuis toujours. C'est comme ton grand frère ! Avec un petit côté paternel, en plus.

-Si tu le dis... Clarke, et si tu arrêtais tes aller-retours dans cette pièce ? Ça fait quinze minutes, maintenant !

-Mais je cherche ma ceinture !

-Ta... ? commença Octavia. Pas vu, sorry.

-C'est celle-là que tu cherches ? Je l'ai vue dès que je suis arrivé.

Murphy désignait du doigt une ceinture en cuir noir qui traînait sur une chaise, sous une série de culottes et un tee-shirt.

-Et t'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt, quand j'ai dit la première fois ce que je cherchais ? Qu'O' ait oublié, ça va, je comprends... mais toi.

-J'y avais pas pensé, Blake me prenait la tête.

-Pas grave. Bon... Octavia, lève tes fesses, t'es assise sur mon chemisier.

-Ah oui, de fait. Tiens, s'il-te-plaît. Il est vraiment culotté, Bel' ! Vous savez qu'il a encore ramené une nénette à la maison ? Et il me fait des remarques!

-T'as pas son âge, aussi.

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-On s'en fout de mon âge, Clarke. Je suis HY-PER mature!

-C'est toi qui utilises ça, Clarke ?

-Hum... je crois que la maturité ne suffit pas. Enfin, si, mais... je comprends le point de vue de Bellamy. Même si je comprends ta frustration.

-Tu veux pas arrêter de faire dans la diplomatie ? Dis-moi ce que je veux entendre, quoi !

-Rho, pardon, pardon...

-Quelqu'un répond à ma question?!

-Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'il me gonfle.

-Et je comprends tout à fait.

-Super... et donc je suis censée aller plaquer Atom ! Mais qui a dit que je voulais ça, moi ?!

-Wouhou ! Je suis là...

-Personne.

-Non, que lui. Parce que Bellamy Blake est un être humain égoïste et...

-BITCHES ! hurla John. On va m'écouter, ici, ou je peux me doigter ?!

Clarke et Octavia se turent immédiatement. Elles échangèrent un regard surpris. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis elles étouffèrent des gloussements. John n'était pas crédible quand il s'énervait sur ses deux meilleures amies. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un flacon en main tenu à hauteur d'épaule et il ne sembla pas s'offenser des rires de ses amies.

-Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois?

Clarke scruta la bouteille en refermant les derniers boutons de son chemisier. Une fois qu'elle identifia l'objet un sourire envahit son visage.

-Bah... tu ne sais pas lire?

-C'est _vraiment_ ça?

John avait vraiment l'air intéressé, et aussi l'air de ne pas croire ce qui lui arrivait.

-Euh... fit Octavia. J'arrive pas à lire. Vous voulez pas arrêter de parler en langage codé?

-Oui. John a dans sa main un shampoing pour...

-...poils pubiens. Un shampoing pour poils pubiens. C'est un truc de ouf ! J'ai le droit de poser des questions ?

-Peut-être mais pas maintenant... on est en retard!

Clarke sortit alors de sa chambre, laissant ses amis derrière elle en ajustant sa cravate. Murphy lança un regard hyper enthousiaste à Octavia qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de rejoindre sa blonde attitrée. Là, normalement, si vous suivez bien, vous vous demandez : « en retard pour quoi ?». À votre avis ? Aucune idée ? Vraiment ? Tant pis. On laisse encore un peu de suspense.

Octavia grimpa dans la voiture de Murphy, à la place du mort, alors que ses yeux amis prenaient eux aussi place. John chercha à faire démarrer sa bagnole, qui protesta une longue minute.

-Allez, Bébé… je sais que tu peux le faire. Tiens bon ma puce.

Et le moteur démarra dans un grognement mécontent. Un cri de joie synchronisé plus tard, la voiture sortit du garage de la maison de Clarke. L'air soudainement sérieux, John fixa la route devant lui et un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage pâle.

-À nous deux, Cité des Lumières.

 **Samedi quatorze** , **huit heure pile** , **Cité des Lumières** **, Clarke**

-J'en aurai bientôt ma claque de voir leur sale tête chaque jour de ma pauvre vie... marmonna John en coupant le moteur de sa voiture.

Clarke lui lança un sourire contrit alors que Octavia se curait les ongles. En face de leur voiture, entourés par des Skaikrus en uniforme, une quinzaine de Trikrus en vêtements normaux attendaient.

-Arrête... notre projet va les détruire, sourit Clarke, et ça arracha un sourire ironique à Murphy. Tu vois la belle brune, le black et la latina, là ?

-La belle brune? Tout ça?

-Ta gueule.

-Okay.

-Les trois-là, ils sont comme nous, tout le monde les suivra. Si le plan arrive à son terme et qu'ils décident de rester bien discrets, alors les autres feront pareil. Si on s'y prend bien, ils voudront peut-être même changer d'école. Ça, ce serait l'idéal. Je suis sûre qu'ils arriveraient à remettre leur école sur pieds s'ils ne peuvent vraiment plus rester ici. On peut réussir. On est bien partis. Ils vont plus en pouvoir. La semaine, les week-ends,...

-C'est ça, le but du projet Vian ?demanda Octavia en redressant le visage vers ses deux amis, l'air neutre. Détruire des personnalités ? Casser du Trikru ?

Octavia savait que non. Il avait été conçu pour emmerder les nouveaux le plus possible. Montrer qui étaient les bosses, au pire. Mais la manière dont Clarke en parlait, c'était... perturbant. Presque inquiétant, même.

-Qu...? Non, bien sûr que non. Seulement ils ne sont pas les bienvenus ici. Ils doivent le savoir.

Octavia haussa un sourcil mais ne répliqua pas. Elle s'en fichait, après tout, de ce qu'on faisait à ces gens. C'était pas des camps d'extermination non plus. Alors elle rangea son cure-ongles et referma la tirette de sa veste.

-C'est quand vous voulez, je suis prête.

Les amis sortirent de la vieille voiture en claquant leur portière derrière eux. Les regards suivirent le bruit, tombèrent sur les trois amis et ne les quittèrent plus. Clarke bomba alors le torse et sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle ne put que remarquer que Lexa la regardait un peu trop longtemps. Sans savoir de quel type regard il s'agissait, car elle n'osa pas le croiser ne serait-ce qu'une fois. La dernière discussion qu'elles avaient eue lui restait encore en tête. Lexa avait réussi à faire culpabiliser Clarke. Qui s'était vite reprise, bien sûr, mais bon... Ça prouvait que la brune avait une certaine emprise sur elle. Ce qui ne pouvait ni ne devait se passer. Alors Clarke s'était munie d'une certaine couche de protection. Son discours envers les Trikrus avait pris en radicalité et elle avait avancé l'étape suivante du projet d'une semaine. Depuis cette fameuse discussion où Lexa Woods avait clairement laissé entendre que elle, elle n'avait jamais envisagé de tout balancer sur l'autre en public, Clarke avait préféré éviter toute interaction entre elles. Leur honnêteté était dangereuse quand elles n'étaient qu'à elles deux. Et en public, il était difficile de ne pas espérer un peu d'intimité. C'était étrange, Clarke l'admettait. Elle y pensait beaucoup. À ça, mais aussi à cette fille. Il y avait un lien entre elles deux. Quelque chose de nerveux et de puissant. Presque un besoin. Ce que Clarke en avait déduit, au bout de pas mal d'heures d'insomnie, c'est qu'il existait bel et bien un lien fort qui reliait deux ennemis. C'était ce lien-là qui faisait qu'ils devaient se voir. Qu'ils pensaient à l'autre. Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tourner la page ou pardonner, par exemple. C'était sûrement ce lien-là qui instaurait cette tension entre les deux filles. Tension un peu malsaine, car elle provoquait une certaine addiction. Les premiers jours, parler à Lexa, ou au moins la voir ou être face à elle, lui avait manqué. S'en éloigner le plus possible était donc une sorte de cure pour Clarke. Ne pas devenir addicte à sa pire ennemie. C'était... c'était normal, non?

Clarke fut sortie de ses pensées par un ami Skaikru qui venait à sa rencontre.

-Tout est prêt, on n'attendait plus que vous.

Clarke dut cligner deux fois des yeux afin de chasser une certaine brune de son crâne et de se reconcentrer sur son projet à mener.

-Euh... super, super. Vous leur avez expliqué?

-Le principe du jeu et pourquoi on fait ça ? Oui.

-Les initier aux traditions et à l'univers Skaikru...

-C'est ce qu'on a dit, sourit à nouveau le type.

-T'as géré, Dimi, c'est cool.

Le gars acquiesça, satisfait, puis rejoignit le groupe d'étudiants un peu plus loin.

Il guida tout le monde à travers le bâtiment, descendit les escaliers pour arriver au sous-sol. Un immense sous-sol couvrant plus de trois cent mètre carrés. Il y avait des tables de ping-pong, d'imposantes armoires remplies de jeux de société ou autres, des poufs, des tables un peu partout, des cordes qui tombaient du plafond (haut de plus de quatre mètres).

-C'est pas possible comme j'adore cet endroit... sourit Octavia à côté de Clarke.

Alors elle avança, sautillant d'excitation, et Dimi, qui s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, recula d'un pas. L'attention se focalisa alors sur la Blake, son sourire sincèrement enthousiaste et ses grands mouvements de bras.

-Bonjour les gars ! Bienvenue dans notre salle sur demande à nous ! La cité des Lumières ! Cet endroit, c'est probablement la plus grande fierté des Skaikrus ! Un endroit plutôt hypé, je crois bien que tout le monde n'y a pas accès... enfin bref. On vient ici après l'école, pour se détendre, créer des liens... C'est notre point de rendez-vous quand l'école est fermée ! C'est le père de Dimi qui possède le bâtiment et qui le met à notre disposition, donc on n'est pas tellement à avoir les clés... mais on s'en fout, de ça, non? Si. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi on appelle cet endroit la cité des Lumières ? Nathan ? Tu nous arranges une démo ?

-Comme tu veux, ma belle.

-TA-DAAAM !

Le cri accompagnait l'extinction totale des lumières. En une seconde, il n'y avait plus qu'un noir total. Des cris surgirent alors, des idiots se mirent à glousser. Clarke, elle, retint un sourire d'amusement. Elle ne s'habituerait probablement jamais à ce noir si absolu. Impossible pour elle de voir ne serait-ce que ses doigts.

-Plutôt cool, pas vrai ?!s'enthousiasma à nouveau Octavia sans qu'il n'y ait de réponse. Je sais, moi aussi, j'adore! Octavia dit que la lumière soit... (quelque part dans la pièce, Nathan Miller appuya sur un interrupteur) ...et la lumière fut ! Ah oui, c'est vrai, pardon... attention aux yeux !

Clarke rigola. Elle échangea un sourire complice avec John qui lui aussi s'amusait de l'excitation enfantine de leur meilleure amie. Dans la salle, tout le monde à part ces deux-là observait Octavia avec une attention et un intérêt non feints. Il y en avait un, en particulier. Lincoln Woods. Oui, le frère de Lexa... le grand black dévorait la jolie fille, un sourire un peu con sur les lèvres, les yeux qui brillaient. Clarke sourit. Elle avait toujours adoré observer les gens laisser une partie d'eux paraître... alors quand ils tombaient amoureux ! C'était le saint Graal. Or il était clair que Lincoln était en train de tomber pour Octavia. Sans aucun doute. Le pauvre... il n'était pas le premier ! Et puis quel idiot, aussi. On ne tombe pas amoureux d'une Skaikrue influente quand on est un Trikru influent ! Mais bref... Clarke rêvassait en observant l'homme tomber dans quelque chose de plus grand que lui. Rhaaa, l'amour...

-Clarke, on y va ? demanda Murphy en déposant une main bienveillante sur son épaule. Octavia lance la partie.

-La... la partie ? Ah, oui, la partie. Cache-cache dans le noir, huh ?

-Tu as ta tête de "Je viens de voir l'amour en action".

-Bien vu. Alors, on y va? Je vais pas laisser ces débutants voler les meilleures planques.

-Bien sûr. Que le meilleur gagne, Griffin...

-T'inquiète pas, j'y compte bien.

Une poignée de main plus pour s'amuser qu'autre chose puis les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau. Un cri de surprise commun, et les étudiants purent partir se cacher. La règle dictait à Octavia d'attendre une minute avant de se mettre à chercher mais, tête en l'air qu'elle était, elle perdrait sûrement le fil de son compte après vingt secondes, devrait recommencer. Trente secondes plus tard le schéma se répèterait. Ensuite, seulement, la Blake fera des efforts considérables pour ne plus se planter. Ce qui laissait deux bonnes minutes aux élèves !

Dans le noir total, ceux-ci galéraient complètement. On entendait des gloussements, des petits cris de surprise, quelques uns de douleur, et aussi toute une série de « Oups, pardon » et de « Bouuuuu je suis un fantôôôôôme… ». Beaucoup trop de ces derniers, à vrai dire. Cependant la bonne humeur était commune et partagée, c'était un vrai bonheur pour les oreilles. Clarke, elle, savait précisément où aller. Une table, dans le coin de la pièce, dont l'un des flancs était caché par une armoire et deux autres par les murs. On se glissait sous la table et le tour était joué. Clarke était oubliée. Dotée de son expérience à ce jeu, Clarke se glissa entre les gens et les meubles le plus silencieusement possible. Quand Octavia cria qu'elle arrivait, Clarke finissait de se glisser sous sa table. Magnifique.

Dans la pièce, on pouvait toujours entendre des pas pressés mais, tant qu'O' ne savait pas précisément où ils étaient, il lui était impossible de les éliminer. Le peu d'adrénaline qui était monté en Clarke le temps qu'elle arrive là tomba progressivement. Elle fixa le noir face à elle, paisible. Cette situation avait quelque chose d'hyper relaxant, elle et son cerveau en profitaient. Ça faisait plus d'une minute qu'Octavia avait commencé à chercher, on n'entendait plus de gens dans la salle. À part, bien sûr, Octavia, qui chantonnant à voix basse.

-Hello darkness my friend… I've come to talk to you again… nanana... disturb the sound of silence…

C'était un vrai saccage, Clarke se força à ne pas rire. Elle écoutait tranquillement son amie, la tête appuyée contre le mur, le corps totalement relâché quand quelque chose la percuta. Une masse qui s'était d'abord heurtée à ses pieds puis qui lui était tombée dessus.

- **AÏE !** (puis, plus ou moins vingt-cinq tons plus bas) Tu peux pas faire attention, non ?

-Je, déso, je… (le poids sur le corps de Clarke se retira, mais celle-ci sentait toujours la chaleur de la personne en face d'elle). Euh... Clarke ?!?

 _Et merde_.

-Lexa ? Trouve-toi une autre planque !

-Tu déconnes, là ? Cette table est la meilleure.

Clarke sentait que Lexa était proche sans pour autant savoir dire à quel point. Pas besoin de préciser à quel point ça la perturbait... Pourtant elle garda le contrôle.

-Peut-être mais j'y suis.

-Tiens, quelle coïncidence, moi aussi. On va pouvoir trouver un arrangement, non ?

Clarke grogna vaguement et Lexa soupira juste après. Elles restèrent toutes les deux silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse, nous, ici…

-Tu veux jouer au Scrabble, peut-être ?!

-Avec toi ? Non, merci. Mais c'est gentil de proposer. Cette semaine…tu m'ignorais ?

Clarke eut un moment d'arrêt , surprise par la tournure de conversation. Que faire ? Être honnête ? Lui parler de sa théorie des ennemis liés ? Pourquoi Lexa posait-elle cette question, aussi...

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas. Moi non plus, j'ai pas compris pourquoi. C'est depuis lundi, non ?

-On ne se supporte pas depuis le début. Je croyais que c'était clair !

Crier à voix basse était compliqué mais Clarke s'en sortait plutôt bien.

-Très clair, miss ! Seulement là, tu m'as tout simplement ignorée. Pas même une petite attention diabolique…

La voix de Lexa était étrange, elle prenait une sorte de sensualité régulée. Ces intonations réveillaient quelque chose d'inconnu en Clarke. Elle fit de son mieux pour garder son ton sec alors que, au fond, ce qu'elle avait envie de faire de ses lèvres était vraiment tout autre. Elle força son ton à être agressif.

-Ça t'a manqué, peut-être ?

C'était ridicule, ça tellement sonnait faux... À la place de recevoir une réponse sanglante, quelque chose de vraiment surprenant arriva. Clarke crut rêver. Un nouveau contact. Quelque chose sur sa joue… des doigts. Ceux de Lexa, à en juger par la douceur de la peau et le frisson que chacun de leurs contacts lui rapportait systématiquement. Les doigts caressèrent doucement la joue de Clarke. Délicatement. Délicieusement. Les nerfs de la blonde étaient à vif, ce contact la mettait à fleur de peau. Elle était presque tremblante sous les doigts, et ça lui était bon. La surprise qui avait gardé Clarke silencieuse jusque-là s'effaça, un sentiment étrange la remplaça. Sentant que Clarke ne la repousserait pas, Lexa posa sa main entière sur la joue de la blonde. Là, plutôt que d'électriser sa victime, le geste envoya une vague de chaleur dans tout le corps de la fille.

-Lexa...

C'était tout ce que Clarke sut dire. Son cerveau était sans dessus-dessous, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi, elle était seulement pleinement consciente de la personne à qui appartenaient ces doigts. Lexa Woods. Une fille. L'effigie des Trikrus. Son ennemie attitrée. La galère, quoi. Seulement ce contact inversait les priorités de Clarke. Le plaisir avant le devoir. Le rêve avant la réalité.

Le rêve.

C'était le mot. Clarke était en pleine transe, dans cet état un peu comateux entre le sommeil et le réveil. Les seules choses claires dans son esprit étaient la douceur que lui envoyait Lexa et le sentiment de bien-être qui l'envahissait suite à ça. Ce moment aurait dû durer éternellement. Un noir absolu, aucun jeu d'apparence. Juste le silence et deux filles qui s'effleurent le visage. Une proximité et une connection plus qu'inhabituelles. Clarke déposa sans vraiment y penser sa main sur celle de la magnifique brune et un nouveau frisson la parcourut. Il y avait ce truc qui rendait tout relatif, qui grillait toutes sortes de priorités... était-ce cette intimité délicieusement éphémère? Clarke ne réfléchissait plus à rien, savourant juste l'instant, la présence de Lexa, ce qu'elles avaient à s'apporter. Soudain, Clarke sentait un souffle sur sa peau... Lexa s'approchait. Presque inconsciemment, Clarke avança elle aussi sa tête, la désir montant en flèche en elle, le feu brûlant son bas ventre, leur souffle ccommençant à se mélanger et...

 **BADAAAAA** **AAAAM**

-AÏÏÏÏÏEUUUUU...

-OUCH ! Abruti !!!! BORDEL !!!

Lexa et Clarke se séparèrent brusquement, alors qu'au dehors Octavia continuait de hurler sur un type qui, apparemment, lui était tombée dessus. La lumière s'alluma et Clarke vit une Lexa Woods qui s'était jetée en arrière. Les yeux allumés par le désir, yeux dont la lueur retombait lentement. Elle fixait Clarke comme un lapin face aux phares d'une voiture, complètement pétrifiée des conséquences de ses actes.

Un instant, Clarke envisagea d'ignorer le changement de situation et de l'embrasser quand même. Elle en avait envie. Peut-être même besoin... Mais les bruits au dehors continuaient et Clarke se devait de réfléchir. Bordel ! Ça, ça avait le don de l'irriter.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est ta faute, d'accord ?!

C'est sur ces sages paroles que Clarke s'en alla, tout en évitant le regard de Lexa. Une fois enfin sortie de là, la blonde s'étira complètement et chercha à bien remplir ses poumons. Sa poitrine était en feu, il lui manquait un ça d'oxygène. Il lui fallait se calmer, aussi. Chose rendue impossible par une Octavia qui semblait refuser de mettre fin à sa crise. Elle gueulait sur un pauvre Trikru à l'air perdu, couché au sol.

-Parce que t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de te cacher en haut de cette corde ? Mais franchement, que t'es con ! J'avais prévenu que la partie durerait plus de quinze minutes ! T'aurais pu t'imagines que tu tiendrais pas tout ce temps pendu à la force de tes bras! Et donc Monsieur se laisse tomber, et il trouve rien de mieux que de lâcher QUAND JE SUIS EN DESSOUS.

-Mais j'ai pas fait exprès, je vous jure...

-ME VOUVOIE PAS ! ET PUIS SI TU SAVAIS COMME JE M'EN BATS LES BOOBS !

John arriva derrière Octavia et il marqua une pause de réflexion. Un peu l'air de dire: on intervient ou pas?

Clarke, elle, était toujours perdue. La marque des doigts de Lexa sur sa joue et leur haleine pour un moment mélangées continuaient de la perturber. Impossible pour elle de se nettoyer l'esprit et de prendre une décision quant à cette situation. Octavia, elle, par contre, était à fond dedans.

-Sors d'ici ! Tout de suite ! Tu viens d'être retiré de la liste des gens permis d'être ici !

Le garçon au sol face à elle commença à trembler. Clarke avait presque de la pitié pour lui... non, en fait, elle avait définitivement de la pitié pour lui. Octavia pouvait être un vrai dragon quand elle s'y mettait. Mais il fallait la laisser faire, ou sa réputation s'effriterait et elle le vivrait mal. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle John n'avait encore rien fait. Bientôt le garçon Trikru partira en courant et Octavia pourra à nouveau respirer. La tension retombera, ses cheveux voleront à nouveau dans l'air, ses sourires brilleront de mille feux et les gens se remettront à l'admirer et l'adorer.

Et c'est ce qui se passa. Le trikru maladroit, et un peu con admettons-le, ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla, accompagné d'un ami. Le groupe se dispersa alors, lentement. Même si certains étaient choqués par la beuglante d'Octavia, la plupart en avait déjà vus ou, en tout cas, avait déjà vu quelque chose du style arriver. Et ils passèrent leur temps à s'amuser du quart d'heure. Ils s'expliquaient où était leur cachette, les gamelles qu'ils s'étaient prises dans le noir, leur peur ou euphorie dans ce noir total. Ils se vantaient comme des paons et gloussaient tels des idiots. Clarke s'amusait à les écouter, les discours étaient plus que divertissants. Ça et puis... il fallait qu'elle occupe son cerveau pour ne pas avoir à penser à... enfin vous voyez quoi. Pas besoin d'en reparler. John rejoignit Clarke, qui parlait à un duo de Trikrus (oui, Trikru, vous avez bien lu).

Le type avait l'air particulièrement enthousiaste, la fille à sa droite avait un sourire en coin mais s'exposait moins.

-C'était juste... waw !

-Franchement, c'était bien. Pourquoi avoir cherché un endroit comme celui-ci ?

-Vous voyez, ce Lycée, c'est un endroit où on se sent bien. Un abri, pour certains. On trouvait ça vraiment dommage de ne pas pouvoir profiter de son ambiance et tout ça, dès que les cours finissaient...

-Il n'est pas ouvert le soir?

-Si, mais dès que le dernier club a fini, on ferme tout. Pour la sécurité, éviter les intrusions... donc, la nuit et les week-ends, on peut venir ici. Comme Octavia l'a dit, ce sous-sol n'est pas fréquenté par tout le monde, mais le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage, si.

-Vous vous en servez pour quoi ?

-Hum... des parties de cartes. Des leçons de danse. Des cours collectifs. Des fêtes. Des fois, on s'arrête juste pour profiter de la piscine intérieure...

Les deux Trikrus acquiescèrent, pas plus impressionnés que ça. Beaucoup de gens avaient une piscine intérieure à Polis.

-Et là... on va organiser la fête de ce soir à notre honneur, c'est ça ?

-Pas du tout. Vous savez, cette fête ne vous est pas dédicacée. On en fait tous les mois ! C'est juste qu'on vous a invités. Pour que vous puissiez rencontrer des gens, vous habituer à une certaine ambiance...

Les deux Trikrus échangèrent un regard suspicieux, regard que Clarke ne manqua pas.

-Un problème ?

-Votre plan n'était pas censé nous gâcher la vie... ? finit par demander le garçon d'un voix hésitante.

Murphy qui, jusque là, était silencieusement resté à côté de Clarke, une main sur son épaule, éclata de rire. Les deux Trikrus l'observèrent, surpris: ils avaient complètement oublié la présence du garçon.

-Ralala, qu'est-ce qu'on peut se marrer, ici... ironisa-t-il en essuyant des larmes de rire inexistantes sous ses yeux. Vous, les gars, vous êtes drôles.

Un sourire prit alors Clarke. John, John, John...

-Allez, montez les escaliers, sourit Clarke. Quelques personnes y sont déjà, la fête va pouvoir commencer...

Les deux Trikrus échangèrent un sourire avant de s'en aller, en même temps que tous les autres. Alors que la masse quittait la pièce, le regard de Clarke se perdit dans le vide. Et ceci sous le regard attentif de Murphy. Il fallut de longues secondes à son amie pour réaliser qu'elle était épiée.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, John?

-Tu... fais une drôle de tête. C'est pas vraiment celle que tu fais quand l'amour agit juste sous tes yeux, -pourtant Octavia est en pleine discussion avec Lincoln!- c'est autre chose... tout en restant dans la même gamme.

-Euh...

-Je me trompe? Je ne sais pas, je ne t'ai encore jamais vue tomber amoureuse.

-Tu veux que je te dise? D'après moi, tu t'emballes.

-Hum...

Le ton exagérément suspicieux de l'adolescent arracha un sourire à Clarke qui haussa les sourcils de lassitude. La salle commençait définitivement à se vider autour d'eux, ils allaient devoir monter, à leur tour.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Sûre de... ? Bon, okay. En fait, il se peut que je... moi et...

Et là, Lexa passa à un mètre de Clarke pour rejoindre les escaliers, l'air de rien. Elle ne semblait pas les écouter, pas même les remarquer. Pourtant Clarke pourrait jurer l'avoir vue la regarder, juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière un pan de mur.

Une fois la silhouette disparue, il y eut un instant de réflexion. Puis...

-Ooooh...

John se tourna complètement vers Clarke, qui ne put plus rien voir d'autres que sa petite tête. Celle qu'il affichait quand des potins plus grands que lui se présentaient...

-Pourquoi est-ce que Lexa Woods, l'impitoyable Trikrue, la "belle brune", a provoqué ce silence absolument awkward ?

Clarke envisagea de mentir, vraiment. Mais c'était John Murphy, face à elle. Son meilleur ami et le type au quotient émotionnel le plus élevé qu'elle connaisse. Alors elle se résigna vite.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Il est vrai que j'ai des trucs à te raconter. Plus tard, ça te va ?

-Hum... et le shampoing pour poils pubiens ? On va en parler, du shampoing pour poils pubiens ?


	9. La cité des Lumières (partie 2)

**Les Trikrus et les Skaikrus se détestent et se font la guerre. Pareil pour Lexa et Clarke, enfin en théorie. Des Skaikrus ont organisé une fête pour les Trikrus, ceux-ci s'attendent à un piège. Lexa a essayé d'embrasser Clarke mais un idiot est littéralement tombé sur Octavia donc ça s'est pas fait. Elles n'ont pas eu le temps d'en parler et ne le souhaitent peut-être même pas. Là, la fête a commencé. Voilà ce que vous avez raté dans "Fusion".**

Chapitre 9

Samedi quatorze, neuf heures quarante, cité des Lumières, Octavia

Cette fête était déjà une réussite, de base. Mais alors, quand Clarke a pris son deuxième verre de bière... Octavia a su que ce serait encore une soirée inoubliable. Si elle ne buvait pas de trop, bien sûr... Il faudrait rester attentifs. Pour le moment, Octavia ne faisait rien de particulier. Avec tout un groupe de copines, elle venait de se déhancher de toutes ses forces sur une musique pop sans grand intérêt, observée par une série de garçons principalement occupés à baver. Pour s'assurer que ce n'ait pas été des minutes perdues, O' s'était donnée à fond. Seulement, maintenant, il lui fallait récupérer. Assise sur le bord d'une scène occupée par Jasper et Monty, qui mixaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient (c'est-à-dire: vraiment bien), un verre à moitié rempli (et oui, Octavia Blake est du genre à voir le verre à moitié plein) en main, la belle étudiante observait ses pieds ballotter dans le vide en écoutant distraitement la musique autour d'elle. Quand, presque soudainement, quelqu'un apparut à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Octavia redressa lentement le regard vers la Skaikrue, pas plus surprise que ça par cette apparition.

-Lexa Woods, c'est ça...?

-Tu sais très bien qui je suis.

Octavia sourit simplement, elle ne comptait pas se formaliser du ton sec employé par la Trikrue.

-Tu ne m'as l'air ni en sueur, ni ambiancée. Tu vas me dire que tu as passé les deux dernières heures à radoter contre l'entité Skaikrue ? C'est triste, une si jolie fête...

-Tu as bu ?

-Tout le monde a bu, ici. À part toi, apparemment...

-J'ai bu. Moins que toi, mais j'ai bu.

-Waw, merveilleux ! Trop cool !

Lexa haussa un sourcil, blasée, et Octavia commença à en avoir marre de cette discussion qui menait nul part.

-Et tu es ici, pour...?

-Savoir où est l'arnaque. (Octavia haussa un sourcil, Lexa continua) La partie de cache-cache s'est, pour la plupart, bien passée. Donc j'ai cru comprendre que vous essayiez de nous mettre à l'aise pour ensuite plus nous surprendre par la suite. Alors je suis montée à la fête et, oui, au début, on s'est sentis un peu cons. Être quinze, en tenue normale, entouré d'une bonne centaine de gens en uniforme chic... c'était gênant. Et un peu humiliant, aussi. Pourtant, ça me semble faible, par rapport à tout ce que vous avez fait auparavant... donc j'en déduis qu'il y aura une apothéose grandiose, sous les yeux de tous ces Skaikrus populaires. À la fin de la soirée ? Ou au beau milieu, quand on commence à se laisser aller ?

Le regard de Lexa était d'une telle lueur ! Quelle agressivité. Presque une certaine passion dans cette rage... Octavia pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux observer le regard de la fille face à elle, ce qui eut le don de l'irriter.

-Est-ce que tu sais au moins de quoi je parle ?!

-Hum...Vian project, oui.

-Et...?

-Je sais pas. Je ne me mêle pas de ce truc. Tant que personne ne meurt, je ferme ma gueule.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ce qu'on va nous faire ?!

-Et bien je l'ai probablement déjà entendu, mais vu que je n'ai pas écouté...

Lexa fronça les sourcils, la colère dans ses yeux retomba doucement. C'était aussi, d'après Octavia, un joli spectacle...

-Donc tu n'as jamais pris part au projet Vian ?

-Hum, laisse-moi me rappeler... si. Clarke m'avait demandé de rester pendant les réunions pour que ça donne de la constance à son idée. Donc à part assister aux réunions, les rembarrer quand les idées allaient trop loin, -fort souvent-, et indiquer le chemin jusqu'aux toilettes... je n'ai rien fait.

Lexa sembla réfléchir encore un moment, puis elle sourit. D'un mouvement fluide elle s'appuya sur ses bras et vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'Octavia.

-Donc Octavia Blake est une gentille...

-Tu tires vite tes conclusions, toi. Mais oui, je suis une gentille. John et Clarke aussi !

Lexa fronça les sourcils, elle semblait avoir tiqué sur une des infos.

-John, c'est..?

-Murphy.

-Ah. Non, ça, j'y crois pas.

-Mais Clarke, tu y crois...?

-Je sais pas... (Lexa regarda Octavia dans les yeux, un moment, puis elle se détourna pour observer la foule, l'air pensive). Toute histoire de guerre de lycées mise de côté, tout ça reste étrange. Elle... elle est étrange. En public elle est suppérieure, hautaine, désagréable et, en même temps... je sais pas. C'est une petite peste qui me fait la guerre depuis mon arrivée. Mais même dans ce cas, je tombe sur des aspects d'elle plus... attrayants. On aurait peut-être pu être amies, dans une autre situation. Mais je n'en sais rien, en vrai. La seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que je ne sais rien. Clarke Griffin est étrange. Et si elle veut me faire la guerre, ça se fera. Peu importe qu'au fond d'elle, elle soit sympa ou non,

-Elle l'est. Elle est douce, bienveillante et attentionnée. Mais ce ne serait pas dans notre intérêt qu'elle te montre ces aspects-là... enfin j'imagine. J'ai toujours été nulle pour ce genre de trucs.

-Ce que je peux voir, là, c'est qu'elle se lâche sur la piste de danse... et sur la bière.

Octavia acquiesça presque tristement. Au début, en voyant Clarke s'ambiancer, elle avait été ravie. Puis, quand O' remarqua que son amie ne s'arrêtait pas, elle et John avaient essayé de la raisonner. En vain. Clarke buvait comme quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose à oublier... ce qui, admettons-le, était plus qu'étrange.

-Hum, oui. Elle a tendance à faire ça. Un besoin de s'exprimer...

-S'exprimer ?

-Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas censée savoir. Clarke est bi. Mais bizarrement elle ne l'assume pas... elle n'en parle jamais sobre. Pourtant, une fois deux verres dans le nez, toutes ses conquêtes sont féminines. Et quand elle ouvre la bouche ? C'est pour se vanter de sa sexualité, de tous ses exploits ou de... ce qu'elle sait faire. Au fond d'elle elle doit avoir besoin d'en parler. Et vu qu'elle le fait qu'en ayant bu... son inconscient la pousse à boire de temps en temps.

-Donc vous allez ramasser une Clarke morte, ce soir ?

Octavia remarqua avec une certaine surprise que Lexa ne s'étonnait pas de cette annonce, mais elle préféra ne pas chercher la cause.

-Tu rigoles ! Elle a une réputation à tenir.

Le regard de Lexa sembla survoler la piste de danse sans s'arrêter sur quelqu'un en particulier. Octavia ne saurait pas dire si elle divaguait ou si elle réfléchissait juste. Après tout, tout le monde a toujours besoin d'un temps de réflexion après le coming out de quelqu'un...

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça, à moi ?

 _Tiens_ , _elle réfléchissait_!

-Euh... parce que c'était la suite logique de la discussion...?

Lexa fronça une énième fois les sourcils.

-Octavia Blake, es-tu en train de me prendre pour une idiote ?

-Rholala... aussi susceptible que mon frère. Tout ce que je dis, c'est: la laisse pas te pécho.

-Qu... quoi ?!

Les yeux de Lexa s'écarquillèrent d'un coup.

-Excuse-moi mais… Tu vas répéter ce que tu viens de dire ???

Le coeur d'Octavia accéléra la cadence. Qu'elle pouvait être conne, n'empêche…

-Pourquoi Clarke voudrait-elle me "pécho" ? Octavia ?!

-Je… Euh… j'ai trop bu, me crois pas.

-Octavia !!

Mais c'était trop tard. Octavia avait déjà beaucoup trop dit. Elle ne voyait plus qu'une solution à son problème... La Skaikrue se jeta rapidement sur ses pieds et disparut dans la foule sans un regard en arrière pour Lexa. Elle se fraya un passage parmi les étudiants imbibés. Elle passa même à côté de Clarke, qui dansait avec Finn Collins, mais elle préféra ne pas s'arrêter, de peur que son amie comprenne sa gourde rien qu'en voyant son visage.

John. Il fallait qu'elle parle à John.

Ah, le voilà. Un cocktail en main, accoudé à une table haute, il écoutait attentivement Nathan, -un ami à eux en commun-, parler. Il hochait de temps en temps là tête, tentait des petits commentaires et faisait quelques mimiques pour prouver qu'il comprenait ce qu'on lui disait. Le sujet semblait être sérieux, voire même sensible. Pourtant Octavia n'hésita pas à s'insérer dans la discussion. Les battements de son coeur étaient encore affolés et son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, et en même temps ravivé par le sentiment d'urgence. Mais elle décida de ne pas le montrer à Nathan, elle mit un joli masque d'enthousiasme.

-Octavia…

Nathan sourit à l'arrivante, John en profita pour boire une gorgée de sa boisson. Tout naturellement, Octavia vint presque se coller à son ami métis, qui passa un bras amical autour de ses hanches.

-Ça va, ma belle ?

-Plutôt bien, oui. Même si je commence à en avoir un peu marre de moi-même, à vrai dire !

La réponse fit rire le garçon, John resta impassible. Lui, il était habitué à ce genre de phrases de la part de sa meilleure amie.

-Vous ne devriez pas être aussi proches l'un de l'autre, fit-il simplement remarquer. La moitié des personnes ici présentes pourrait te jalouser, Nathan. Y en aura bien quelques uns pour te péter la gueule.

-Qu'ils essayent ! Je lancerai des rumeurs meurtrières dans leur dos.

-Tu vois? Quelqu'un assure déjà ma protection.

Octavia sourit de plus belle. Nathan était un bon ami. Il était l'une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'elle connaisse. Il faisait partie du groupe "populaire", celui qui gravitait la plupart de son temps autour de Clarke, John et O'. Il était calme, bien attentionné, plutôt drôle et, avant tout, il était un des seuls mecs dans leur année avec qui il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté, qu'elle soit sexuelle ou romantique. Donc, non, elle n'allait pas se décaler de son étreinte.

-Aussinon… quelle intéressante conversation ai-je interrompue ?

-Je… je parlais à John d'un type dans notre année. Bryan quelque chose… un blond athlétique qui passe sa vie avec une capuche sur le crâne. Ça te dit quelque chose?

-Oui, bien sûr. Il est dans le groupe d'art de l'école. Il traîne toujours seul, non? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, il n'a pas l'air de mordre.

-On est en mathématiques ensemble. Il était dans le fond de la classe, assis à côté d'une personne à qui il ne parlait même pas. Enfin bref… assez vite, j'ai senti un regard me brûler la nuque. Je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu. D'habitude, quand on se tourne vers un type comme lui, la personne détourne le regard. Mais là… il l'a soutenu, et je me suis senti toute chose. C'est bizarre... alors j'en ai parlé à Murphy. Pour avoir son avis, quoi.

-Et j'imagine qu'il t'a dit de foncer le voir ?

-A priori, non, je n'ai pas dit ça...

-Et bien tu aurais dû ! Nathan: fonce le voir. On ne vit qu'une fois, et ce Bryan a beau être un solitaire, il a de ce corps! Si tu ne te le fais pas, c'est moi qui tente ma chance.

-Et on sait tous qu'elle en est capable... demande à Atom.

-Mieux vaut pas, non, je crois qu'il me râle encore dessus. M'enfin bref ! Allez, va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir avant que tu aies embrassé cet éphèbe !

Mi-gêné, mi-enthousiasmé par la situation, Nathan acquiesça et suivit les ordres de son amie. Il alla d'abord chercher deux verres de cocktail puis disparut dans la foule sous le regard attendri d'Octavia.

-Octavia... ne dis pas ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire...

Mais la jolie fille n'écoutait pas vraiment son ami.

-Ohlala... C'est tellement facile, les coming outs, avec moi !

-Et elle le dit quand même... soupira John pour lui-même.

-Ça doit être l'une de mes plus grandes fiertés. D'ailleurs...

-Non ! Pas encore !

-Si tu as quoi que ce soit à me dire, vraiment, y a zéro problème. Je t'aime, peu importe ton o...

-Ça suffit, Blake. J'entends ça toutes les deux semaines. C'est pas à moi que tu devrais le dire.

-Tu penses à Clarke ?

-Bien sûr que oui.

Octavia vit là une belle occasion d'introduire son sujet. Elle laissa tomber son sourire de façade et fixa son ami.

-Alors... je ne suis pas la seule ?

-À savoir qu'elle est bi ? Je crois que même les Trikrus le savent !

-Mais non, je parle pas de ça ! Mais... sa relation avec Lexa Woods...?

-Quoi ??? Une brique en sentiments comme toi l'a senti ? Bravo, O', vraiment !

-Tu fais vraiment un beau plouc.

-Très beau, oui. Pourquoi tu me parles de Woods et de Clarke ?

-Il y a bien de la tension sexuelle entre elles deux, je me trompe ?

-Pour l'instant, tu tiens le coup. C'est dangereux tellement ça peut être électrique, des fois.

-Et Lexa est homosexuelle ?

-Paraît-il.

-Bon... j'ai fait une gaffe. Genre, une grosse gaffe. C'est parce que j'ai trop bu ? Tu crois que c'est pour ça ? S'il-te-plaît dis-moi que c'est la faute de l'alcool !

John haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-Il va falloir que tu me racontes ta gaffe, si tu veux que je te dise.

Il se mit à siroter son cocktail en observant attentivement son amie.

-On parlait, avec Lexa... oui, oui, je parlais avec Lexa Woods. Arrête de me juger, j'ai trop bu pour supporter ce genre de guerres stupides. Donc, je parlais avec Lexa, elle avait l'air tendue...

-Octavia je ne te demande pas un roman. Vas-en au fait.

-Il se peut que j'ai... accidentellement... dit à Lexa que Clarke est bi quand elle est saoule...

-Rien de bien grave, pourquoi t'en fais tout un foin ?

-J'ai pas fait que ça. Laisse-moi finir, dis donc !

- _Dis donc ?_ Sérieusement ? T'as pas encore assez bu pour utiliser des mots comme ça ! Je refuse.

-Tu vas me laisser finir ??

Octavia commença à s'irriter. C'est qu'elle avait une histoire à raconter, elle !

-Mais vas-y, accouche.

-C'est ce que je vais faire !

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends alors ?!

-Que tu la fermes !

-Je t'emmerde: je la ferme !!

-Et bien t'as pas l'air !

-Et toi t'as pas l'air d'avoir quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à dire !

-C'est à mon tour de t'emmerder, pour le coup !

-Putain Blake, t'as fait quoi de ta maturité ?!

-Attends c'est de toi que ça vient ?! Tu m'engueules parce que je dois te parler mais j'ai pas le temps de le faire parce que tu m'engueules !

-Mais vas-y balance ta merde !

-D'ACCORD !

-TRÈS BIEN !

-PARFAIT !

-VAS-Y !

Et puis, encore une gamme plus fort:

-J'AI DIT À WOODS QUE CLARKE ALLAIT ESSAYER DE L'EMBRASSER !

-Tu...

John ne hurlait plus. La mâchoire décrochée, les yeux écarquillés, il fixa Octavia. Pour le coup, il avait franchement l'air con. Ce qui aida Octavia à se sentir un peu moins seule...

-Tu as fait quoi ?

-J'ai dit à Woods que Clarke allait essayer de l'embrasser.

-Je... j'avais entendu, Octavia.

-Oui... je m'en doutais. Tu en penses quoi ?

-À part que tu devrais arrêter d'exister, après avoir bu deux bières ?

-John !

-Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? C'est même pas vrai.

-Attends, attends... tu voulais pas non plus que Clarke boive !

-Parce que sa mère allait râler si elle buvait de trop. Et toi, tu faisais ça parce que...?

-...j'étais sûre qu'elle allait essayer d'embrasser Lexa ! Je croyais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'ondes... qu'on voulait empêcher ça !

-Je voulais juste pas avoir à l'aider à vomir...

Sous le regard accusateur de son meilleur ami, Octavia essaya de relativiser tant bien que mal la situation...

-Au final elle a quand même bu.

-Cette remarque n'aide absolument pas.

-Je sais !

-Bon et bien il nous reste plus qu'à voir ce qu'il va se passer ce soir.

Octavia acquiesça puis réfléchit un moment, alors que John se remettait à siroter sa boisson.

-Il ne se passera rien...

John était arrivé à la même conclusion.

-Non. En même temps, elles se détestent. T'as juste dit une belle connerie qui rendra tout plus bizarre entre elles...

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr.

-Bon... c'est pas si grave alors ?

-Non. Tu comptes rester ici ? On se voit tout le temps et là... là, y a quelques filles qui n'attendent que moi.

-Donc je peux m'en aller ? Sans culpabiliser ?

-Ben oui, on va quand même pas passer la soirée à ressasser ça. J'ai des filles à séduire, moi. Va-t-en, maintenant. Ton frère n'est pas là, profites-en pour chauffer du beau mec !

-Pour qui me prends-tu, John Murphy ?

-Pour une jeune vierge effarouchée, pourquoi ?

Octavia éclata d'un rire gras et honnête, ce qui fit sourire John fièrement. Son amie était chiante, mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la faire rire. Il vit que son verre était vide et kidnappa celui d'Octavia, ce qui la forcera à partir pour en chercher un autre. Étant largement prévisible, elle fit ce que John avait imaginé et disparut dans la foule animée.

Alors qu'O' se frayait un passage à travers des dizaines de personnes, une présence attira son attention. Quelque chose de si puissant qu'Octavia dut s'arrêter pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle tourna deux fois autour d'elle-même avant de le voir.

Il se démarquait en plusieurs points... C'était presque un des seuls ici à avoir la peau colorée. Il était plus grand que tous les autres, son crâne dépassait de la foule. Il était plus beau que la norme, aussi. Des traits précis, un visage musclé, un crâne chauve et lisse. Et puis... parmi tous ces gens en uniforme bleu, il portait une veste en cuir sur un tee-shirt rose pâle. Ses yeux le fixaient sans gêne, déterminé et... perdu, en un certain sens. Octavia avait déjà vu des garçons la regarder comme ça. À de nombreuses reprises. Mais là... c'était différent. Elle ne se sentait pas seulement flattée. Elle voulait lui parler. Elle voulait savoir qui il était. Ce qu'il lui trouvait. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle pourrait lui trouver, aussi...

Alors elle avança dans la foule, lentement, sans détacher son regard du garçon. Elle finit par arriver face à lui, qui se tenait toujours aussi droit, les yeux un peu plus ronds que d'habitude. Il la fixait comme un gamin observait une aurore boréale. Il était tellement plus grand qu'elle... ça l'intimidait. Or, Octavia n'était, par définition, _jamais_ intimidée. Leurs regards restaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, Octavia n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter.

Un Skaikru de cinquième année semblait en avoir décidé autrement...

-O' ! Ce Trikru te pose problèmes ?demanda-t-il en se collant presque à l'étudiante et il fixa le black avec défi.

-Je n'ai rien fait, l'idiot.

Et Lincoln Woods le magnifique tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Octavia l'observa faire, vaguement déçue. Quelque chose était en train de se passer, là. Le rythme des battements de son coeur le décrivaient bien mieux que les mots. Elle jeta un regard au Skaikru juste arrivé et lui offrit un petit sourire plein de pitié.

-Je prends ça pour un merci ! À plus, O'...

-C'est ça. Les toilettes sont là-bas au bout, si tu dois vomir.

-C'est vrai que ça pourrait servir... gloussa-t-il avant de s'en aller d'un pas léger.

La soirée se déroula encore plusieurs heures sur un ton plutôt léger. Octavia prenait son pied, dansant de groupe d'amis en groupe de potentiels amants. Elle avait arrêté de boire depuis sa gourde avec Lexa Woods mais n'avait pas pour autant complètement désaoulé. La soirée se calmait doucement, il devait être trois heures du matin, quand une Clarke surexcitée surgit en face d'Octavia.

-Hey !

-Clarke ! Ça va ?

-Nickel ! Z'ai zuste... peut-être... un peu trop bu. Mais ze m'en sors !

Octavia sourit, elle adorait quand Clarke avait tellement bu que son cheveu sur la langue naturel ressurgissait.

-Et puis... (sur un ton de confidence, mais d'une voix toujours aussi forte, Clarke continua:) _elle_ m'a zetée plein de regards auzourd'hui. Des regards bizarres... enfin bref ! Z'ai chanzé d'avis. Ze veux plus _l_ 'emmerder... enfin, les emmerder... pas auzourd'hui... Annule le plan. Ze suis pas en état de le faire. Z'ai tellement bu que z'ai passé le stad bizexzuelle et que z'arrive au stade zozotement !! Comme zusqu'à mes neuf ans, hihi... Ça va être chaud, demain !

-Tu l'as dit, bouffi. Je m'occupe de l'annulation du sale coup, va te reposer sur un canapé. J'aime pas quand tu te mets dans ces états...

Clarke rigola, allègrement, sans raison, puis obéit. Elle se fraya un passage dans la foule avant de s'affaler dans le sofa le plus proche. Ensuite ce fut au tour d'Octavia de s'activer. Elle se renseigna à propos du projet auprès de deux amis, puis commença le procédé d'annulation. Elle alla trouver les six complices impliqués dans le plan et, un peu gênée, elle leur demanda d'abandonner le plan, de ranger les fusils à eau remplis de peinture bleue et les appareils photos. Il n'y aurait pas de carnage, au final.

-Pas ce soir, en tout cas... on va les laisser tranquilles.

Les Skaikrus grognèrent, mais obéirent. Ensuite Octavia alla rejoindre John, qui en avait déjà fini avec son coup d'un soir. Ils se couchèrent dans un canapé et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, laissant la fête s'évanouir autour d'eux alors qu'ils plongeaient dans un sommeil de plomb.

 **Une review ? Je vous souhaite une bonne année !**


	10. Âmes à la mer

**Les Trikrus et les Skaikrus se détestent et se font la guerre. Pareil pour Clarke et Lexa, enfin en théorie. Parce qu'en fait, Lexa a essayé d'embrasser Clarke. Elle ne sait pas quoi penser. Il y a aussi Murphy. Il sortait en secret avec Bellamy, mais celui-ci lui a brisé le coeur en affirmant "tu n'es pas gay, John". Du coup John le haït et se sent mal. Voilà ce que vous avez raté dans "Fusion".**

Chapitre 10

Mercredi dix-huit septembre, quinze heures vingt, voiture de Murphy, Clarke

-C'est le grand jour, aujourd'hui !

-Tu vas gérer, Blakinounette.

-Je vais prendre ça pour quelque chose de gentil.

-Faut pas.

Octavia et Murphy étaient tous les deux assis à l'avant de la voiture, Clarke était sur la banquette arrière. Elle qui, jusque là, observait ses deux amis interagir, décida d'intervenir.

-John, laisse Octavia tranquille, tu vois bien qu'elle stresse.

-Je ne stresse pas ! Je vais tous les exploser...

-Bien sûr, confirma Clarke avec un grand sourire.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu le recrutement de l'équipe de natation du lycée et le choix de son capitaine. Octavia en faisait partie depuis sa première année ici, elle était la meilleure. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être tendue en une journée comme celle-ci, sa place était assurée dans l'équipe mais... désormais les choses changeaient. Les anciens Trikrus étaient là, et ils avaient aussi une excellente équipe de natation féminine. Avec, à sa tête, Lexa Woods.

-Il te suffit de refaire ton record de vitesse en crawl, et de ne pas ralentir vers la fin comme tu le fais d'habitude en brasse. Quant au dos... tu as un vrai talent pour le dos: contente-toi de nager.

-Je crois qu'Octavia a un coach pour ce genre de conseils, Clarke. Toi, tu dois juste te tenir en bord de piscine en hurlant son nom quand elle sort la tête de l'eau.

-Je sais, je sais ! Seulement... tu dois la battre, O'. Lexa Woods... Tu dois l'atomiser. On ne peut pas laisser les Trikrus prendre le dessus... pas comme au foot.

Cette dernière remarque fut accompagnée d'un regard tueur pour John, qui se sentit obligé de se justifier.

-J'ai été blessé l'année passée, okay ? Ça se ressentait pendant les entraînements et je voulais pas freiner l'équipe !

-Ta présence était importante, ne serait-ce que pour la symbolique. Tu n'aurais pas dû abandonner aussi facilement.

-Tu râles juste parce que maintenant c'est sûr que la moitié de l'équipe sera composée de Trikrus...

-Bien sûr !

-Idiote.

Clarke tira la langue à son ami puis se retourna vers Octavia.

-Bref: gagne.

-T'inquiète pas... C'est à croire que tu stresses plus que moi !

Clarke haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire "N'importe quoi !", mais ne dit rien d'autre. Elle voyait bien le regard moqueur de John dans le rétroviseur... il lui fallait l'éviter pour rester crédible.

-Allez, on y va. Faudrait pas que tu n'aies pas le temps de te préparer !

-Ou même que tu arrives après les Trikrus.

-Clarke...

-Désolée, désolée !

-Allez, à plus, mon bébé, murmura John à sa voiture.

Les amis descendirent du bébé concerné, alors que John lui laissait une caresse attentionnée. Ils avancerèrent ensemble vers la piscine du lycée, située à deux quartiers du bâtiment central.

Mercredi dix-huit septembre, quinze heures vingt-six, vestiaires des filles, Raven

-Pas mal, les abdos...

-Merci, Rae.

Lexa détacha son soutien-gorge et Raven vit une fille de plus ou moins quatorze ans, dans le coin de la pièce, dont le regard s'attardait sur sa poitrine. _En espérant qu'elle ne bave pas_ , s'amusa Raven.

Lincoln était là aussi et il tourna brusquement le dos à la scène.

-Lexa ! Préviens.

-On est dans un vestiaire, Linc. Je me mets toujours à poils dans un vestiaire.

-Pas faux...

Le garçon continuait cependant de râler, ce qui faisait sourire Raven au possible. La latina se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui fouillait tranquillement dans son sac de sport, les seins toujours à l'air.

-Mama mia ! Tu as de ces physiques, ma beauté. Si seulement je pouvais avoir le même...

-Mama mia ! Si seulement tu sortais plus souvent de ton garage et faisais plus de sport.

-Je suis sûre que ça ne changerait rien... tu as la génétique.

-Toi aussi. Vu ton mode de vie et le corps que tu as malgré tout...

Raven haussa les épaules. Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet. Son mode de vie... par pitié, que ça n'ait pas fait réaliser quoi que ce soit à Lexa...

-Oh, d'ailleurs ! Rae, dis-moi donc un peu ce qu'il y a de neuf dans ta vie ?

Aïe, raté... Okay, utiliser tout son génie, sauver les meubles.

-J'ai reçu un vieux moteur d'un ancêtre Toyota...? Une vraie merveille, je te jure. J'ai retrouvé une pièce que Google ne connaissait même pas !

-Raven...

-J'ai dû fouiller de vieux bouquins de la bibliothèque communale pour trouver son utilité. Je vous dis, c'est un trésor ! Je crois que je peux l'insérer à mon projet. Je l'ai même pas acheté si cher que ça...

-Raven ! Tu sais bien que je ne parlais pas de ça.

-Tu vas finir par le trouver, ce maillot ?

-Je cherche. Pendant ce temps-là tu me réponds.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Réponds à la sista, Reyes, intervint Lincoln, le dos toujours tourné aux filles.

-Bon... je ne suis plus végétalienne.

-YEAH !

-NAAAAN ! (Lincoln se tourna à nouveau vers ses amies, oubliant soudainement toute sa pudeur. Lexa observait son frère d'un air amusé et vaguement supérieur). Merde, Raven ! J'avais parié sur toi !!

-Euh... désolée. Pour ma défense, Lexa aussi avait parié sur moi. Mais plutôt sur l'éphémérité de mes décisions. Tu as perdu combien ?

-Vingt-cinq euros, répondit fièrement Lexa à sa place.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Bien sûr que si ! Je me souviens encore de t'avoir entendu le dire... "Si Reyes tient trois semaines ou moins, tu gagnes. Si elle tient plus... je gagne. Et tu me devras vingt-cinq balles".

-Tu m'imites mal.

-Peut-être, mais tu me dois encore tout ce fric.

Lincoln grimaça et Raven sourit. Quel plaisir c'était d'emmerder les gens sans le faire exprès... Bien sûr, elle avait deviné que ses amis parieraient une nouvelle fois sur son dos, mais elle n'avait pas eu plus de détails.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon maillot !

Lincoln sourit.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Maintenant on va pouvoir attendre encore une heure pour que tu l'enfiles...

Raven se pencha légèrement en avant, comme si ce qu'elle avait à dire était un secret que personne en dehors d'eux ne pouvait entendre.

-Et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, ou cette pauvre nageuse Skaikrue qui t'observe depuis le début finira par s'évanouir.

Lincoln ravala sa salive, mal à l'aise, alors que Lexa jetait un petit sourire amusé à la concernée. Celle-ci fit de grands yeux en se comprenant piégée et ça n'alla pas en s'améliorant. Toujours en train de sourire à la fille, Lexa abaissa sa culotte et enfila tranquillement son maillot. La Skaikrue sembla réellement sur le point de s'évanouir, elle était tellement tendue qu'on aurait cru qu'elle allait exploser. Raven éclata de rire, même Lincoln eut un petit rictus amusé.

-Bon... je suis prête.

Lexa se tourna, souriante, vers ses deux amis, l'air de rien. Elle poignit dans son sac et s'avança vers la sortie, les deux autres la suivant.

-Bonne chance pour tes courses ! lança Lexa en souriant une dernière fois à l'inconnue. J'espère te voir dans mon équipe, cette année !

Raven rigola de plus belle et Lincoln tapa sa soeur à l'arrière du crâne.

-Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

-Arrête de tétaniser les jeunes vierges effarouchées, vieille dévergondée.

Lexa, prise sur le fait, sourit. Ça ne devait pas être si grave vu que tout le monde continuait de la regarder, les gens continuaient de l'admirer et de rêver d'elle de loin. Cette idée fit sourire de plus belle la brune.

Les amis arrivèrent à la salle principale. Une piscine en excellent état où les nageurs s'échauffaient trônait au milieu de la pièce. Les gradins longeaient chaque côté et quelques jacuzzis pour détendre les sportifs étaient tout au fond de la salle. Lexa observait tranquillement l'eau, songeuse, quand Raven lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Aïe !

-Regarde qui arrive.

Lexa jeta un regard de feu à sa meilleure amie avant de suivre son doigt du regard.

Clarke.

Elle fut la première personne que Lexa remarqua, comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle. Le moment qu'elles avaient partagé quatre jours plus tôt lui revint en tête. L'intimité, la douceur, le temps comme sur arrêt. Puis lui revinrent les mots d'Octavia en parlant de Clarke... "la laisse pas te pécho". Lexa avait préféré oublier cette phrase : y repenser lui fit bizarre, ça souleva toute une série de questions dans sa tête. Mais bientôt son regard s'arrêta sur le visage de la blonde et elle préféra s'y perdre plutôt que de réfléchir plus. Clarke semblait aller bien, même si un peu sur les nerfs. C'étaient des signaux très discrets qui envoyaient ce message mais Lexa les avait reçus et compris. À un certain moment, l'attention de Clarke fut réclamée dans son dos et elle se retourna brusquement. Ce geste un peu brutal ramena Lexa à la réalité, ce qui lui permit de voir la situation dans son entièreté. Clarke était accompagnée de Octavia et de Murphy, qui l'entourait. La première à sa droite, l'autre à sa gauche. Lexa grimaça en voyant la Blake. Non seulement parce que sa présence lui rappelait des souvenirs perturbants mais aussi parce que la brune était la principale concurrente pour le poste de capitaine et qu'elle avait l'air en forme.

Lexa jeta un petit coup d'œil significatif à son frère et Raven qui se postèrent presque docilement de chacun de ses côtés.

-Mode intimidation _on_.

Lexa sourit, amusée par la remarque de sa meilleure amie.

Puis elle reprit son masque d'indifférence et avança avec détermination, Lincoln et Raven sur ses talons. Clarke et ses deux pantins utilisèrent la même technique. Le tout avait une allure extrêmement formelle et, en même temps, on pouvait sentir la tension monter. C'est peut être pour ça que la moitié des regards de la salle était tournée vers la scène. Les trois adolescents s'arrêtèrent enfin, ils étaient à présent à un mètre de leurs ennemis jurés.

-Tiens, tiens... ricana Raven. Tu as besoin de vomir, Griffin ? Tu m'as l'air stressée, je peux te tenir les cheveux si tu veux.

La concernée grimaça et, plutôt étonnement, Lexa ne trouva pas la remarque drôle. Pourtant elle se força à sourire, il le fallait. C'était Raven qui se comportait normalement, entre elles deux.

-Pourquoi tu parles méchamment la latina ? intervint le mort-vivant blond. Tu as peur que ta protectrice se fasse battre et que tu retournes en bas de l'échelle ?

-Un problème avec mes origines, p'tit con ? menaça la jeune femme en s'avançant, les poings serrés.

Lexa était comme dans un état second. Tout ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... c'était du cinéma, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi y avait-il tant de violence ? Est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement se laisser tranquilles ? Non... non. C'était nécessaire. L'hostilité était leur seule arme et les Skaikrus les avait provoqués. D'un bras presque distrait Lexa empêcha Raven d'aller vers la baston vu que, apparemment, Lincoln ne s'en occupait pas. D'ailleurs, pourquoi cette Octavia n'arrêtait-elle pas de lui jeter des regards à la dérobée ? Lincoln la regardait-il aussi ? Était-ce pour ça qu'aucun des deux ne parlait ? Et merde, il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'un Trikru réputé se sente attiré par une Skaikrue réputée ! C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

-Anyway... prête à te faire battre, Octavia ?

-Qu... pardon ?

La jeune fille sembla être brusquement sortie de ses réflexions, elle tourna vers Lexa des yeux de biche effarée. Celle-ci eut pitié, tout à coup.

-Rien, c'est bon.

Lexa fixa un court moment Clarke, ses sourires froncés et son air désarçonné mal caché. Face à cette triste vue, elle sentit une sorte de désespoir monter en elle. Elle dut se concentrer pour ne pas laisser des yeux s'humidifier.

Waw. Elle avait quand même su se mettre dans une belle merde...

\--

Le sifflet allait sonner dans les minutes qui arrivaient, les nageuses montaient sur leurs plongeoirs. Octavia, juste à gauche de Lexa, lui jetait un long regard très insistant. Tellement insistant que la Trikrue finit par le remarquer. Elle tenta de l'ignorer, voulant rester concentrée sur son départ. Seulement le regard d'Octavia lui brûlait la peau. Et merde ! Cette Skaikrue allait la déconcentrer... Agacée, Lexa tourna la tête vers sa voisine de plot.

-Quoi ?

-On est amies, nous deux, non ?

-Quoi ? répéta Lexa, toujours un oeil sur le coach qui tenait son sifflet prêt. Tu me demandes ça maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que ça a un quelconque rapport avec la course qui commence dans moins de deux minutes ?

-Quoi ? Non, non.

Lexa repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu moins d'une heure plus tôt, les regards un peu perdus qu'elle avait vus en direction de Lincoln et le silence et manque de réactivité inhabituel de celui-ci. Depuis la fête, Lincoln parlait moins que d'habitude et, en règle générale, il était de meilleure humeur. Ces deux faits avaient peut-être un lien... non. Au final, le mieux serait de ne rien savoir.

-Si ça a un rapport avec Lincoln, tu ne dis rien.

-Euh... d'accord.

-Non, je suis sérieuse. Ne dis rien.

-Mais...

-Tu ne dis rien et tu ne tombes pas sous la charme de mon frère.

Octavia qui jusque-là gardait une attitude polie, eut un petit mouvement de recul. L'un de ses sourcils s'arqua et elle eut l'air choquée. Pour le coup Lexa ne put pas ne pas savoir analyser cette expression, elle était très claire. L'intonation de sa voix le fut aussi.

-Tu es sérieuse, là ?

-Je suis extrêmes sérieuse, c'est inapproprié et déplacé. Vraiment.

-Mais c'est toi qui dis ça ?!

-Oui ! Pourquoi tellement insister, je peux savoir ?

Au loin, Raven hurlait à pleins poumons à Lexa de se concentrer sur le coup de départ. Il était trop tard, son amie était trop impliquée dans sa discussion avec la jeune Blake.

-Parce que t'es super mal placée pour me dire ça !

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça, je te prie ?

-Parce que CLARKE, imbécile !

-Arrête de toujours revenir avec cette fille, merde ! Y a aucun rapport.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiote ! Pauvre toi.

-Je ne te permets pas.

-Et bien je me le permets toute seule !

-Mais de quoi tu par...

Soudain les yeux d'Octavia s'agrandirent. Elle se tourna brusquement et d'un mouvement pressé, plongea dans l'eau. Lexa eut un moment de pause avant de comprendre que le départ avait été donné. Jurant intérieurement de toutes ses forces elle plongea dans l'eau et se donna à fond. Ses jambes lui brûlaient, sa respiration était irrégulière. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se préparer à sa course comme il le fallait ! Et en plus de ça, elle commençait avec au moins une seconde de retard. Sur un cent mètres c'était galère à rattraper entièrement... Quand Lexa toucha le bord de sa piscine, sa course prit fin et quatre filles vinrent taper le bord juste après elle.

Merde. Lexa venait de rater sa course. La deuxième place, c'était la pire. Une vague de colère monta en elle.

La belle brune plongea sous l'eau et hurla de toutes ses forces. Des bulles d'air s'échappèrent de sa bouche alors qu'elle vidait ses poumons de la moitié de sa frustration. Elle gardait les yeux ouverts, c'était douloureux mais c'est ce qu'il fallait. C'était ça le goût de la défaite. Les tennismen jetaient leur raquette au sol, Lexa restait anormalement longtemps sous l'eau...

Elle finit par sortir, le coeur battant la chamade à cause de la frustration et du manque d'oxygen. Les regards étaient tous tournés vers elle alors qu'elle sortait de la piscine. On lui passa un essui qu'elle accepta sans rien dire. Quelques mètres plus loin, Bellamy Blake, son "coach", fronçait les sourcils en la fixant. Lexa l'ignora, concentrée sur son air qu'elle devait garder neutre. La colère qui la consumait ne devait pas paraître.

-Alors ? T'as quand même réussi à finir deuxième, c'est pas mal. Désolée d'avoir pris la première place !

Lentement, Lexa se tourna vers celle qui venait de parler. Octavia affichait un immense sourire, une serviette autour de ses hanches. Elle avait l'air sincèrement honnête dans son sourire et ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait même l'air d'avoir déjà oublié leur stupide discussion... Ce qui ne fit que faire monter la colère chez Lexa. Blake l'avait battue. Elle était la cause de son départ complètement pourri. Lexa inspira un coup pour se calmer... après tout, Octavia Blake n'était qu'amour et bonne intention. Elle n'avait probablement même pas fait exprès de causer ce retard.

Lexa s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la nageuse. Sa démarche assurée sembla surprendre Octavia qui haussa les sourcils de surprise.

-Quoi...?

-Il y a une femme instable dans ma vie, Blake. Elle s'appelle Raven Reyes et je n'ai pas besoin d'une deuxième.

Octavia haussa les sourcils de surprise, apparemment étonnée par la remarque.

-Un problème ?

Lexa se tourna brusquement vers la voix rauque qui venait de parler. Bellamy Blake.

-Alors, Woods, un problème ?

La brune grinça des dents et, les yeux fixés sur l'homme, elle préféra se taire. Le coach soupira alors, avant de donner son avis sur la course.

-Ce n'est pas avec des départs comme ceux-ci que vous m'impressionnerez, sachez-le. Qu'aucune de vous deux se sente en position de puissance parce que vous avez fini à une bonne place.

-Première et deuxième, c'est mieux que des bonnes places ! intervint une voix enthousiaste.

Lexa vit Clarke s'approcher, avant qu'elle ne fasse la bise à Bellamy puis un bref câlin à Octavia. Les tripes de Lexa se tordirent, elle aurait battu n'importe quel champion de natation pour être entre les bras de la blonde à cet instant. En réalisant la pensée qui venait de lui venir à l'esprit, Lexa se foutut une claque intérieure et elle détourna le regard des deux corps entremêlés.

-Peut-être, Clarke, mais cette course était ratée.

-Vous connaissez Bergerac, monsieur Blake ? demanda tranquillement Lexa.

-Appelle-moi coach.

-Je crois pas, non. Bergerac a un jour dit au travers du personnage de Cyrano en parlant des critiques "Je me les sers moi-même, avec assez de verve mais je ne permets pas qu'un autre me les serve".

-Euh...

Clarke se détacha de sa meilleure amie pour se tourner vers Bellamy, plus qu'amusée. Le bras d'Octavia traînait toujours sur son épaule, les vêtements de Clarke étaient mouillés par endroit.

-En gros, Bel', Lexa sait qu'elle s'est plantée. Elle n'a pas besoin que tu le lui dises. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Ah... on est en sports ici, Woods, pas en français.

Lexa évita le sourire amusé de Clarke et pivota sur ses talons. Elle quitta le groupe avec dignité. Elle croisa Murphy au passage, il restait à l'écart du "coach", apparemment. Le garçon jeta un regard moqueur à Lexa mais quand il se tourna à nouveau vers les Blake et Clarke, tout sourire sur son visage s'effaça. _Bizarre, ce type..._

 **Murphy**

 _Putain_... _pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regarde_ , _l'autre Trikrue_?

John ne s'est pas levé de mauvaise humeur, ce matin-là. En vérité, il s'est réveillé en se demandant comment on appelait un shampoing pour poils pubiens pour les hommes. Un shampoing pour poils phalliques ? C'était pas très glamour.

Donc, oui, John s'était levé de bons poils. Il avait préparé le déjeuner pour lui et ses petits frères en sifflotant. Il avait été chercher Clarke et Octavia à leurs chez elles respectifs sans arrêter de complimenter sa voiture. Il avait même été amusé par leur confrontation avec les Trikrus puis par la dispute d'Octavia et de Lexa sur les plots. Chaque mot avait été parfaitement entendu. Lexa qui reprochait à Octavia ses propres torts, Octavia qui balançait au monde entier de manière incomplète la relation étrange entre Clarke et la Woods... Ç'avait été vraiment poilant pour John.

Mais maintenant ! Ses deux meilleures amies gravitaient autour de celui qui avait brisé son coeur. _Il_ se pavanait, là, en maillot, le torse saillant au milieu de donzelles à moitié nues. _Il_ était adulte, la figure d'autorité, l'homme. Zi man of zi situation, comme on dit en anglais. John le haïssait un peu plus chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Cet hypocrite, cet idiot, cet handicapé sentimental qui voulait bien faire, faisait le con puis mettait l'autre à la place du méchant. Maintenant John avait juste envie de plaquer Bellamy, littéralement. Le choper aux hanches, le faire tomber dans la piscine. Ensuite se débattre avec lui pour le garder au fond, quite à devoir y mourir. Le faire souffrir, lui donner l'impression qu'il n'avait et n'était plus rien. À la place de ça, _il_ restera au bord de l'eau, à jouer le bellâtre heureux. John était en train de se noyer dans sa colère. Il se débattait, immobile et silencieux, pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Rapidement, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait il se débattait avec moins de conviction, le désespoir le tirait vers le bas en même temps que sa colère. Ce qui le fit craquer ? Clarke qui l'appella pour les rejoindre. Cette intervention fit se retourner Bellamy. Au bout d'un instant de réflexion, _il_ sourit puis fit un petit signe de main mignon.

John perdit le contrôle. Comment osait-il, ce sportif sans cervelle Comment la honte pouvait bien ne pas le tuer ou au moins le faire rougir ? Comment, bordel de merde, se sentait-il le droit de sourire comme s'il ne l'avait pas détruit ?

La colère qui, jusque là maîtrisée, dormait en John depuis des semaines se libéra de ses chaines. Elle monta en John comme une pulsion animale, un besoin d'enfin soulager son dos d'une charge trop vite. Il n'y avait plus de réflexion, plus de raisonnement. Juste l'instinct et ce besoin primaire de faire du mal à celui qui t'a fait du mal. John était submergé par sa colère. Il se rua sur l'homme et d'un mouvement agressif et mal calculé, il poigna dans ses épaules. Une grimace de rage sur le visage, il jeta Bellamy dans l'eau. L'homme, pris par surprise, n'eut pas le temps de résister. John sauta pile au dessus de lui, le coulant un peu plus et heurtant de son talon son nez. Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, John plongea à nouveau dans l'eau pour sortir Bellamy par les cheveux. Le coach se débattit en même temps pour accéder à un peu d'oxygène. Ils se trouvèrent un instant en dehors de l'eau, l'un face à l'autre. Bellamy n'était pas stable, il se débattait toujours, la bouche remplie d'eau. Son nez saignait, le rouge se répendait tout autour de son visage. Il avait les yeux rougis par le chlore et les larmes, son regard était désespéré. Alors qu'il recrachait du mieux qu'il pouvait l'eau qui s'était engloutie dans sa bouche, John cherchait en lui où sa colère était passée. Il en restait, elle était un peu partout.

-Murphy ! Qu'est-ce qu...

-TA GUEULE ! hurla John avant d'asséner maladroitement son poing droit sur la joue de l'homme.

Celui-ci s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau mais il remonta vite grâce à une puissante impulsion des jambes. John sentit le besoin d'enfin s'exprimer le dépasser, il ignora la face scandalisée de Bellamy.

-Arrête, je n'en peux plus ! TU M'ENTENDS ?!? JE N'EN PEUX PLUS !

Bellamy ne répondit pas, il se débattait toujours contre l'eau pour ne pas se noyer.

-Ta présence est un rappel CONSTANT de mon mal-être ! Tu me détruis ! ALORS ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE D'ÊTRE LÀ, ARRÊTE D'EXISTER ! Aie pitié.

Octavia, Lexa et deux autres nageuses plongèrent à ce moment pour mettre fin au combat. John repoussa Octavia d'un mouvement brusque du bras, la jeune fille s'enfonça un peu dans l'eau, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Lexa crawla le plus vite qu'il put pour la ramener au bord alors que John continuait de s'acharner sur Bellamy. Celui-ci éprouvait moins de mal à rester à la surface, du moins physiquement. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, il observait John avec tout le malheur du monde dans le regard. Celui-ci était à bout. Peu lui importait de voir ces yeux de chien battu, il était trop tard !

-Tu m'entends, Bellamy ? Laisse-moi vivre. Je n'en peux plus de sous-vivre à cause de toi !

-Okay c'est maintenant que tu as fini !

Si les nageuses n'étaient pas assez fortes pour intervenir dans cette bagarre, un valeureux et musculeux attaquant en football l'était. Finn passa son bras par devant le torse de John et l'écarta de force. Il le tira jusqu'au bord de la piscine puis il le jeta sur le sol. John se prit le bord en plein abdomen, la douleur se répandit dans tout son corps et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Okay, mon pote, c'est fini... C'est fini... Blake en a fini... Tu as géré, mon pote, ça va s'arranger...

Finn passa sa main sur le dos de John, celui-ci n'eut pas le force se le repousser.

-Clarke ? Et si tu éloignais Murphy d'ici, s'il-te-plaît ?

Finn et Lexa aidèrent la jolie blonde à totalement hisser le garçon hors de l'eau. Le blond avait des sortes de spasmes, furie ou tristesse... peut-être un peu des deux. Ensuite Clarke passa un bras sous l'épaule de son meilleur ami et le traîna jusqu'à un endroit plus calme. Le parking de la piscine en l'occurrence. John était comme une loque, il tremblait. Clarke ne savait pas si c'était à cause du froid ou de la colère. Ce qu'elle savait c'est que son ami n'allait pas bien.

Elle le fit s'asseoir à même le sol, dans un coin sombre. Il resta un long moment la tête entre les genoux, silencieux. Clarke entendait à peine sa respiration. Son coeur battait la chamade. Jamais elle n'avait vu John dans cet état. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait été aussi mal sous ses yeux, c'était quand sa mère avait appris que son mari mourrait de sa maladie. La colère, l'impuissance, le désespoir, le ras-le-bol ! Revoir ce mélange d'émotions chez un être aimé dérangea Clarke au plus au point.

-John, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Non, c'est bon.

Le garçon redressa la tête pour fixer un point dans l'obscurité. Il invita d'un mouvement de main un peu absent Clarke à s'asseoir à sa droite. Celle-ci le fit, non sans hésiter. C'était certes ridicule mais voir son meilleur ami faire preuve de tant de violence lui avait foutu les chocottes. C'était tellement extrême ! C'était sauvage, dangereux, ça ressemblait si peu à John.

-Alors... tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

-Je... j'ai juste perdu le contrôle.

-Ça, je pense l'avoir vu. Mais le contrôle de quoi ?

-Clarke...

John respira un grand coup et se tourna vers le ciel. Il attira Clarke contre lui et la protègea de tout son corps, comme si elle était celle qui avait besoin de chaleur et de réconfort.

-J'ai une histoire à te raconter, ma belle... tu promets que tu m'aimeras encore après ça ?

-Toujours, John... Je t'aiderai à cacher le cadavre s'il le faut.

...

...

Johnynounet va mal... On le retrouve le chapitre prochain et, surtout !, on a une grosse évolution du Clexa. Ça vous évoque quoi, "Clarke réalise ses sentiments pour Lexa et va les lui annoncer" ?

À dans deux semaines, prenez bien soin de vous !


	11. Feelings

Les Trikrus et les Skaikrus se détestent et se font la guerre. Pareil pour Clarke et Lexa, enfin en théorie. Parce qu'en fait, elles se plaisent un peu quand même. Seulement elles se tournent autour, sans rien de définitif. John déprime à cause d'antécédents douloureux avec Bellamy. Voilà ce que vous avez raté dans "Fusion".

 **H -1** , **Clarke**

-Tu reviens d'où ?

Clarke sursauta, surprise par la présence de son ami dans ce lit, dans sa chambre, alors que l'appartement était censé être vide. Elle retira ses écouteurs en soupirant, "savages" de Marina and the diamonds s'interrompit en plein refrain. John, qui venait de parler, était roulé en boule dans les draps de la blonde et regardait Clarke avec une curiosité enfantine.

-J'ai été courir, répondit simplement Clarke avant de commencer à se changer.

-Courir ? Toi ?!? Allez, sérieusement, tu as fait quoi ?

Clarke haussa les sourcils et soupira une nouvelle fois.

-J'ai vraiment été courir, John. Lexa court bien, elle. Quand j'ai été chez elle j'ai réalisé que c'était important, le sport. Et pas juste le yoga...

-Humhum...

-Quoi ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore dans mon lit ? Il est cinq heures du soir !

-Je me sentais seul dans mon lit. On en parle, de Lexa ?

-Quoi ? Non, on parlait de course.

-Arrête ! Je vis presque chez toi depuis une semaine. Je sais que...

-Et demi. Une semaine et demi. Je voulais juste rectifier ça... tu peux continuer.

-Ouais, bon. Je vis h23 chez toi depuis la compèt' de natation et je sais bien que derrière chacun de tes mots, chacun de tes gestes, il y a une certaine brune. Tu penses à elle, tu espères secrètement que je parle d'elle et tu cherches continuellement une bonne raison de lui parler ! Même si c'est pour vous engueuler. Or cette semaine elle ne te parle plus, ne te regarde plus. Tu ne l'intéresses plus.

-John !

-Quoi, ça fait mal ? Et bien sache que mon coeur a mal, lui aussi. Mon coeur a mal, tu m'entends ?!?

-Oui, John, je le sais bien, je l'ai remarqué ! La glace se vide de mon congélo. Je tombe dans les téléchargements de mon ordi sur plein de films romantiques pourris et de pornos ! La nuit tu t'agrippes à moi en murmurant "désolé de pas être gay" en boucle. Hier tu as parlé pendant une heure avec maman des aléas de la vie. Et tu me rappelles deux fois par jour que ton coeur saigne. Tu te douches matin et soir, tous mes shampoings et gels douche sont vides !

-Mes poils n'ont jamais été aussi doux et brillants...

-Quand tu vas à l'école tu ne parles pas. Je me fais à tout ça parce que je t'aime et tout ça, mais ne fais pas comme si je ne savais pas que tu vas mal. Je le sais et je fais de mon mieux ! Alors arrête de revenir sans cesse avec ça, il va falloir penser à quelqu'un d'autre que celui-dont-on-ne-peut-prononcer-le-nom, maintenant, compris ?

John observa son amie, immobile, apparemment pas certain de la réaction à avoir. Quand il comprit que c'était à son tour de parler, il le fit sans aucun sourire mais avec une certaine inquiétude.

-Il n'y a plus de glace ?

Clarke soupira et, au fur et à mesure que ses poumons se vidaient, un rire la prit. C'était nerveux, un relâchement de pression, un rire quelque peu hystérique. Bientôt elle ne put plus s'arrêter et John la rejoignit. Il riait sans aucune raison première, Clarke vint s'effondrer à ses côtés. Ils furent vite entrainés dans un rire nerveux inarrêtable, tous deux couchés sur le dos. Au bout d'un long moment d'hystérie, leurs rires devinrent des petits soubresauts et, progressivement, ils redevinrent calmes. Leurs larmes de rire furent vite remplacées par des larmes de tristesse. Ils réalisaient que cette bonne humeur n'était qu'éphèmère, qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas ce que leur bien-être recquiérait...Ils étaient vides, au fond. Des larmes plein les yeux, ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre et se sourirent doucement.

-C'est le moment où je suis enfin honnête, c'est ça ? demanda Clarke avec peu de conviction. Je dis toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ?

John acquiesça tendrement, attentif. Clarke inspira un grand coup.

-Bon... Lexa m'attire. Dès le début je l'ai trouvée belle, très belle. Anormalement belle, même. Sauf que... (Clarke haussa les épaules et soupira. Sa voix était douce, elle murmurait ses vérités avec mélancolie et un air un peu rêveur) sauf que c'est une Trikrue, et moi une Skaikrue. J'ai toujours tellement voulu défendre le Lycée Céleste... j'ai cru qu'elle représentait un danger pour lui. J'ai vraiment voulu tout oublier mais ça ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque fois que je la voyais.

-Ça...?

-Mon désir, mon envie, cette attirance... je ne sais pas. Quand je ne me perds pas dans ses beaux yeux, je lutte contre moi-même pour ne pas admirer son doux visage ou son corps de déesse. Quand on se frôle, je rêve que le temps s'arrête et que ce frisson continue... J'aimerais tellement la connaître, connaître son âme, son coeur. Mais il y a cette voix de plus en plus criarde et insupportable qui hurle "c'est ton ennemie ! C'est ton ennemie !". Je rêve d'un jour foutre un poing à la propriétaire de cette voix. Me décharger de cette rancune qu'elle m'oblige à entretenir. Nos bagarres, nos jeux de pouvoir... ils semblent perdre tout leur sens. Au début j'y croyais vraiment, c'était naturel ! Ça ne l'est plus. Je me force et chaque jour j'oublie un peu plus pourquoi. Il n'y a plus que le besoin d'être honnête, d'essayer de l'aimer. J'aimerais juste qu'on essaye ! Avant je pouvais gérer. On se voyait, on se parlait, on se touchait presque tous les jours. Ça gardait ma frustration raisonnable, j'imagine... Seulement, il y a une semaine, comme tu l'as si violemment dit, elle a commencé à ne plus me parler, ne plus me regarder. Enfin si mais... elle détourne le regard quand je le croise. Une fois, elle riait avec des amis puis son regard s'est tourné vers moi et elle m'a souri. Très naturellement ! Avec une telle tendresse... Après ça son amie latina lui a donné un coup de coude dans les côtes et elle s'est détournée... On aurait dit de la culpabilité sur son visage. Comme si ce dont elle venait de se rappeler la rendait coupable de me sourire. Je t'avoue que je n'y comprends absolument rien. On est tellement foutues, elle et moi... Rien n'a de sens dans notre histoire. Tu savais qu'elle avait essayé de m'embrasser, à la cité des Lumières ? Je peux te dire que j'étais clairement pour...

-Ça ne s'est pas fait ?

-Non, le Trikru est tombé sur O' à ce moment. Depuis je n'ai qu'une envie: l'embrasser. Mais elle s'est retirée. Pas après la fête, même pas après le massacre de la compétition... non, ce lundi.

-Et on est vendredi...

-Oui.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle !

Clarke fronça paisiblement les sourcils, comme anesthésiée par le sentiment de s'être enfin avoué la vérité. John le vit et sourit d'un sourire qui s'étendit d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ?

-Non. Honnêtement, je pense que tu as disjoncté.

John ignora la réponse de son amie et sourit de plus belle. Il se redressa et Clarke put voir qu'il était en slip/tee-shirt. Ça l'amusa autant que ça l'exaspéra.

-Tu vas aller parler à Lexa !

-Heu... non, ce n'est pas brillant comme plan.

-Si ! Figure-toi qu'elle organise une fête chez elle pour son anniversaire, ce soir ! Tu vas te faire belle et tu vas y aller ! Elle sera en train de danser, tu l'interromperas en lui sautant au cou ! Tu l'embrasseras sauvagement avant de vous enfermer dans un placard à balai pour régler vos problèmes. Après on n'en parlera même plus ! Enfin si, mais... tu vois, quoi. Ce plan est parfait.

-Hum...

-Je te jure ! Bon, ça peut paraître impulsif, irréfléchi ou un peu bête mais...

-Stupide. Ça paraît complètement stupide.

-Tu dois essayer ! S'il-te-plaît, essaye ! Tu te le dois bien. En plus il y a zéro suspense, elle répondra à ton baiser. Vas-y, fonce !

Clarke réfléchit un instant puis, enfin, elle écouta son coeur.

-Okay.

La jolie blonde se jeta hors de son lit. Elle enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, son jogging et son pull n'étant pas vraiment présentables. Elle ne regarda même pas ce qu'elle avait mis. Si c'était sur son bureau c'est que c'était mettable. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les regonfler puis quitta la pièce à toute vitesse.

-Je te prends ta bagnole !

-Clarke !

Clarke s'arrêta brusquement et fit demi-tour. Elle passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte et regarda son ami.

-Quoi ?

-Les clés, ma banane !

John lui lança le trousseau que Clarke attrapa prestement.

-J'avais oublié !

-C'est ça ! Essaye de ne pas oublier les feux rouges maintenant.

Clarke envoya un baiser à son meilleur ami avant de s'en aller au pas de course. Elle dévala les escaliers du bâtiment puis courut jusqu'à la vieille voiture.

-Okay, Géraldine.

Elle s'empressa de déverrouiller la portière puis de l'ouvrir, mais ça coinça. C'était probablement dû à la rouille... Avec plus d'énergie Clarke tira de toutes ses forces sur la poignée, la portière s'ouvrit en grinçant. Rarement un son n'avait semblé si merveilleux aux oreilles de Clarke. La blonde se jeta presque sur le siège et mit le contact. La voiture se mit à rouspéter, visiblement pas enthousiaste à l'idée de se remettre au boulot.

-Allez, Gégé, allez... c'est important !

Le moteur s'alluma du mieux qu'il put et Clarke s'engagea à toutes vitesses dans les rues sinueuses du centre de Polis. Six minutes plus tard elle arriva sur les grands axes et dut ralentir son rythme. Il y eut vingt-cinq bonnes minutes de tape-fesses, un vrai calvaire. Clarke tourna ensuite sur la droite pour rejoindre les beaux quartiers de Polis. Son coeur battait la chamade, elle était débordée par ce sentiment d'euphorie qui prend les amoureux libérés. On venait de libérer l'oiseau de sa cage, l'armistice était annoncée aux soldats épuisés, un perce-neige solitaire dépassait pour la première fois d'une couche meurtrière de neige... Clarke n'en pouvait plus d'être aussi euphorique. Elle allait trouver Lexa et lui raconter tout ce que son coeur lui dictait. Il était temps d'enfin être honnête. Il était temps de s'aimer.

-J'arrive... n'arrêtait-elle pas de se répéter pour elle-même.

Oui, elle arrivait. Ce soir tout allait changer. Clarke s'était avoué aimer Lexa, il était maintenant temps de le dire à la principale intéressé.

Clarke arriva finalement face à cette maison qu'elle n'avait vue qu'une fois, elle gara Géraldine à quelques mètres de là puis commença à courir. Un sourire ridicule sur les lèvres, celui de l'amant au tout début d'une folle histoire d'amour. Clarke traversa l'allée au grand galot. Elle rentra dans le palace de modernité sans toquer et se retrouva perdue au milieu de centaines de bruits, de lumières et de gens. Il sembla à Clarke que les basses de la chanson qui passait ne faisaient pas le poids face aux battements de son coeur. Elle était prête. C'était comme si toute sa vie n'avait jamais tourné qu'autour de cet événement.

-Trouver Lexa... marmonna-t-elle avant de se faufiler entre les corps dansants imbibés d'alcool.

Clarke suivit son instinct et sortit de la maison par la porte arrière. Elle avait bien fait. Le jardin était énorme, au moins un hectare. Les jeunes ici étaient plus calmes, ils parlaient et riaient autour de braseros. Il y avait des lampions qui traversaient tout le terrain, rendant la situation terriblement romantique. Un sentiment de peur traversa Clarke dans son entièreté. Et si elle se trompait ? Si elle était en train de prendre le mauvais choix ? Non. L'accélération des pulsions de son coeur démontraient tout le contraire. Il était impossible que son coeur et son corps se trompent à ce point !

Lexa était là, à une quinzaine de mètres. Une bière en main, elle parlait doucement avec une fille que Clarke ne connaissait pas. Ça n'empêchera rien, l'inconnue comprendra vite la teneur de la situation et se retirera en temps voulu. Le coeur battant toujours la chamade, Clarke se mit à courir de toutes ses forces vers Lexa, se fichant de paraître idiote ou quoi que ce soit du style. Pour l'instant, elle avait l'impression de se consumer entièrement et elle sentait que ça ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois dans les bras de la brune de ses rêves.

Alors elle ne se priva de rien. Quand elle se jeta sur Lexa avec tout son élan, celle-ci perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Leurs corps se plaquèrent l'un contre l'autre, un sourire démesuré prit le contrôle de Clarke.

-Clarke...? demanda la voix un peu perdue de Lexa.

La blonde recula, le coeur toujours aussi affolé. Lexa était si belle, Clarke n'avait jamais été aussi décidée pour quoi que ce soit d'autre dans sa vie.

-Lexa ! On arrête ! Moi, j'arrête. Je, je voulais te dire que... enfin, ce que j'ai sur le coeur, j'aimerais te le...

-Clarke...

La blonde se tut immédiatement et regarda la magnifique Trikrue. Tout en elle vibrait quand elle entendait la voix de Lexa, c'était complètement fou ! Ça aussi, il fallait le lui dire.

-Non, Lexa, laisse-moi continuer ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer. Je ne veux pas garder de choses si fortes en moi comme l'a fait John, par exemple ! J'ai le coeur qui bat tellement vite, il serait dangereux de m'interrompre. Je veux juste te dire...

Lexa dut hausser le ton pour faire taire la Skaikrue.

-Clarke !

Le ton état clair, Lexa voulait qu'on la laisse parler. Clarke rougit légèrement, consciente qu'elle s'emballait peut-être un peu. Mais elle et Lexa se plaisaient ! Tout ne pouvait que bien se passer. Face au silence presque religieux de Clarke, Lexa continua.

-Clarke, je te présente Costia. Costia est... (Lexa inspira un petit coup, Clarke perdit pieds. Pourquoi parler de cette parfaite inconnue maintenant et l'interrompre dans la déclaration de sa flamme ? Clarke gardait son grand sourire car il n'y avait aucune raison de le perdre. Une fois cette Costia présentée, elle pourrait reprendre ) Costia et moi sommes ensemble.

Il y eut une seconde. Une seule seconde.

Tout était comme sur pause, Clarke entendait cette phrase encore et encore. Il ne s'agissait que d'une seconde mais elle avait l'impression que ça ne finirait jamais. Puis elle comprit.

Elle remarqua seulement à ce moment l'air triste, gêné et désolé de Lexa, celui sur la défensive de l'inconnue. Elle se rappela avoir vu leurs mains jointes avant que Lexa ne l'ait vue, elle.

Quelle idiote elle faisait. Lexa... Lexa était en couple. Elles n'auraient jamais leur chance, tout était fini. Cette histoire était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Clarke semblait tout vivre au ralenti, même son coeur battait à ce rythme. Elle allait mourir, là, sous les yeux de cette fille en couple. Seulement l'esprit de survie de Clarke prit le dessus. Celui qui l'avait poussée à mentir jusque-là mais qui, cette fois-ci, la sauverait. Comme d'accoutumée, ses sentiments passèrent en second plan et un masque remplaça tout ce que Clarke avait vraiment besoin de dire. La douleur et la tristesse firent immédiatement relégués au second plan, oubliés.

-Oh ! Je vois. Enchantée, Costia...

Elle tendit la main vers la magnifique rousse en feignant un sourire enthousiaste. Costia accepta la poignée de mains, légèrement méfiante, mais le grand sourire de Clarke finit de la convaincre de son inoffensivité et elle sourit à son tour. Lexa, quant à elle, était comme paralysée. Elle devait avoir eu une sacré peur de la réaction de Clarke. Qu'elle se détende, maintenant, ou elle n'aura pas besoin de moi pour foutre son couple en l'air, songea la blonde avec un certain agacement. Lexa dut arriver à la même conclusion car elle sortit de sa léthargie et afficha un sourire forcé. Les dents collées, les lèvres pas naturellement disposées, les yeux appelant à l'aide. Quelle piètre actrice...

-Costia, Clarke Griffin est une amie du lycée... annonça-t-elle à voix basse et hésitante.

-D'accord, bébé. Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Clarke Griffin.

Clarke retira sa main de celle de la rousse et celle-ci s'essuya la main sur sa robe. Lexa ne manqua pas ce geste et sa grimace s'accentua. Clarke préféra l'ignorer, elle avait d'autres problèmes moins subtiles à régler. Ce "bébé", par exemple.

-Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu es venue à cette fête en uniforme d'élève Terre ?

Clarke eut un hoquet de surprise et, bêtement, elle baissa le regard jusqu'à sa tenue. En effet, parmi tout ce qu'elle aurait pu choisir, elle avait enfilé un uniforme Trikru... Elle se sentait complètement stupide, là, au milieu de ces deux filles sur leur trente-et-un. Lexa portait un costume sur mesure et cette Costia, une robe beige qui mettait en avantage chacune de ses courbes, d'une valeur d'au moins quatre cent euros, sans aucun doute. Costia la regardait toujours avec ce sourire faussement charitable, il y avait même un peu de pitié dans son regard. Ça eut le pouvoir de dérouter Clarke encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle n'avait jamais été regardée ainsi.

-Euh... C'est que... Enfin, je...

-Tu es nouvelle au lycée Terre ? Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir croisée dans nos couloirs l'année passée.

Costia dégageait quelque chose d'impérial. Elle était comme ces mannequins photoshoppés, aucune imperfection, et un port altier. C'était intimidant et Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que, si elle tentait la compétition pour Lexa, elle ne ferait jamais le poids. Cette femme semblait parfaite. De longs cheveux roux soyeux, de beaux yeux gris, des tâches de rousseur sur tout le visage, des traits fins. Quiconque la regardait envisageait de tomber amoureux.

-Je... En fait non, je...

-Clarke vient du Lycée Céleste, intervint Lexa avec une voix sèche, apparemment agacée que sa copine s'amuse à rendre Clarke mal à l'aise.

Costia sourit, plus qu'amusée par la tête de la blonde face à elle. Clarke se sentait comme un Trikru du premier cycle se faisant intimider par elle-même et sa bande.

-Ah oui ! Clarke Griffin, un peu conne, blonde, gros nichons... Je me souviens de toi, maintenant.

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou de se défendre, Costia s'était tournée vers sa copine.

-Je n'ai pas encore vu ton frère, ma chérie, je vais aller un peu lui parler.

-Okay.

Lexa observa la jeune femme s'en aller avant de se tourner vers Clarke. Cette dernière se sentait tellement petite, tellement idiote. La brune, elle, avait le regard vide.

-Clarke... finit-elle par dire, la voix cassée. On peut parler ?

 **H** **-4** , **Lexa**

Lexa attendait dans sa voiture, elle tapait nerveusement des doigts sur son guidon de cuir.

Costia allait arriver. Costia, qui était partie, revenait.

On l'avait appris à Lexa en début de semaine. Au départ c'était censé être une surprise pour son anniversaire mais il y avait eu un changement de plan. En pensant à une certaine blonde, Raven qui organisait la fête avait préféré informer Lexa de l'arrivée de sa copine plutôt que de laisser un énorme chaos se créer. Que l'on s'imagine ! Et s'il y avait eu un rapprochement entre Clarke et Lexa lors de cette semaine et que, à la fin, Costia débarquait ? Il y aurait probablement eu un cas de guerre civile.

Enfin bref. De toutes manières, il n'était plus question de Clarke. Costia était de retour. Lexa n'avait aucune idée de comment vivre ces deux nouvelles, elle se sentait simplement nerveuse. Au fond, elle n'avait rien fait de mal... Elle n'avait jamais trompé Costia, elle avait toujours gardé une distance raisonnable avec la Skaikrue. Elle n'avait jamais fait que se sentir attirée. Et puis quoi qu'elle ait pu faire ou ressentir, ça prendrait fin au retour de sa rousse. Cependant Lexa n'arrivait pas à totalement éloigner Clarke de son esprit. Lui en voulait-elle de l'avoir ignorée toute une semaine ? Allait-elle réagir à l'arrivée de Costia ? Toutes ces questions, Lexa espérait les oublier une fois auprès de celle qu'elle aimait. Lexa jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure que sa Volkswagen affichait. Dix-huit heure vingt-trois. Normalement, si le train arrivait à l'heure, Costia serait là d'une minute à l'autre. Alors Lexa descendit de sa voiture et claqua sèchement la portière derrière elle. Le son résonna dans le froid silencieux de la gare. Il s'agissait d'une gare secondaire, beaucoup moins connue que la principale au centre de Polis, alors il était normal que l'endroit soit vide. Lexa frissonna à cause du froid et resserra son long manteau noir en s'entourant de ses bras. Un moment, la jolie brune se demanda ce qu'elle foutait là, seule, dans le froid, alors que la dix-neuvième année de sa vie commençait aujourd'hui. Elle chassa avec agacement cette idée de son esprit. Pour Costia. Lexa aimait Costia, elle ferait tout pour elle.

Le vent se leva et Lexa soupira alors que ses cheveux s'envolaient. Elle s'avança à petits pas jusqu'au seul et unique quai de la gare. Là, elle attendit moins d'une minute avant que le train en provenance d'un des aéroports privés des alentours de Polis n'arrive, Costia à son bord. Une seule personne descendit du train, il faut dire que celui-ci était déjà passé par la gare centrale. Lexa observa Costia descendre précautionneusement de son train. Ses cheveux à elle aussi volaient tout autour de son visage et, quand son regard tomba sur Lexa, un immense sourire sculpta son magnifique visage. Elle se mit à courir tant bien que mal, la démarche étant rendue compliquée par des hauts-talons et une imposante valise. Lexa s'avança elle aussi vers Costia et détacha ses bras. La rousse se jeta entre ceux-ci comme une gamine, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire la brune. Costia coinça son menton dans le cou de Lexa et soupira d'aise. Lexa, elle, déposa sa main à l'arrière du crâne de Costia alors que ses narines s'emplissaient d'un doux parfum. Elle embrassa Costia juste derrière son oreille et la jeune femme frissonna immédiatement. Lexa sourit doucement, sa copine avait toujours les mêmes faiblesses...

-Tu m'as tellement manqué... soupira Costia en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps de Lexa.

La première réponse qui vint à l'esprit de celle-ci fut "c'est toi qui as choisi de partir", mais pour quelques raisons évidentes Lexa préféra le silence.

-Il n'y a que toi qui me connais ainsi, continua Costia. Je t'aime.

-Tu as fait bonne route ? demanda brusquement Lexa en se retirant de l'étreinte.

Elle prit la valise de Costia et fit demi-tour sous les yeux exaspérés de sa copine.

-Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu vas vraiment jouer à ça ? Je suis revenue pour ton anniversaire, tu pourrais faire un effort.

Le dos tourné à Costia, Lexa haussa les sourcils. Waw, déjà une dispute... Elle entendait le bruit des talons de la rousse qui la suivait et ne se sentit donc pas obligée de se tourner vers elle.

-Je fais déjà des efforts.

-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ? Venir me chercher, peut-être ? Ou bien me laisser te toucher ?

Ces questions étaient juste provocatrices mais un silence très éloquent répondit.

-Mon dieu, Lexa, on en est encore là ?! Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé. Je m'étais même excusée d'être partie !

-Sans revenir pour autant.

-Je suis là, maintenant.

-Définitivement ?

C'était une question dangereuse, leur couple dépendait probablement de la réponse. Lexa s'arrêta de marcher pour se tourner vers sa rousse. Elle l'observa. Costia sourit et affirma avec fierté :

-Définitivement !

Lexa ne sut empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage alors que l'espoir avec un grand "E" remontait en elle. Tout à coup, être un magnifique couple, vivre heureuses jusqu'à la fin des temps, finir heureuses dans le même lit d'hôpital... tout redevenait possible.

-Allez hop ! Montez dans mon carosse, belle demoiselle.

Aux anges, Costia obéit et Lexa se dépêcha jusqu'au coffre pour ranger les affaires de sa copine. Une fois cela fait elle monta à la place du conducteur et alluma le moteur.

-Je suis contente d'être là, avec toi...

Lexa se tourna vers sa rousse et lui sourit, tout simplement. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'avoir envie de parler.

-Les aventures de Costia et Lexa reprennent ! Bon anniversaire, mon coeur.

-Merci Cos'.

Lexa laissa Costia l'embrasser sur les lèvres avant de se concentrer sur la route. Elle était perdue, même son coeur ne savait plus quoi ressentir.


	12. Habits of her heart

**L'heure H**

-Clarke... on peut parler ?

La blonde acquiesça mais le sourire qu'elle affichait quand Costia était là s'était figé. Elle avait l'air d'aller tellement mal... Lexa n'aurait pas pu se sentir plus perdue. Elle ne savait même pas cibler ce dont elle avait envie ou besoin.

-Allons un peu à l'écart...

Lexa s'avança vers le fond de son jardin, elle finit par s'asseoir sur un tas de pierres au bord d'un petit trou faisant office d'étang en jours de pluie. Clarke s'assit à un gros mètre d'elle quelques secondes plus tard. Le regard dans le vide, elle ne semblait pas vouloir commencer à parler.

-Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? demanda précautionneusement Lexa. Ça a un rapport avec le projet Vian ? Ou peut-être le plan foireux que j'ai laissé les élèves de cinquième faire aux vestiaires de vos joueurs d'échec ?

-Non... Ce n'est rien, tu sais.

-Clarke... si c'est important, dis-le moi. S'il-te-plaît.

-Ça ne l'était pas.

Lexa restait sceptique alors Clarke la regarda enfin dans les yeux et lui sourit doucement.

-Je te le promets.

-Tes promesses ont de la valeur ?

-Oui.

Lexa acquiesça, lentement. Tout ça était tellement étrange...

-Je ne savais pas pour Costia, finit par dire Clarke sur le ton de la discussion.

-Oui, désolée...

-Pas besoin de l'être. On n'est pas amies, toutes les deux, t'étais pas obligée de me le dire.

Lexa avait du mal à croire que Clarke pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Ces mots sonnaient tellement faux et, en même temps, ils faisaient sens.

-D'accord.

-Tu me raconterais votre histoire ?

-Tu es sûre ? Ce n'est pas particulièrement intéressant.

-Tu ne trouves pas votre histoire d'amour intéressante ?! demanda Clarke d'une voix faussement scandalisée.

-Moi ? Non ! Enfin, si... c'est que... si, je... Pour moi mais... pas pour toi, quoi...

-Lexa ? Je plaisantais, respire.

-Oh. Excuse-moi, je suis un peu...

-Il ne faut pas ! l'interrompit Clarke avec un grand sourire. C'est ton anniversaire, tout doit aller pour le mieux. D'ailleurs, si tu ne veux pas perdre ton temps à me raconter tes histoires...

-Si, si ! J'en meurs d'envie. Laisse-moi juste trouver le début de l'histoire puis je commencerai.

Clarke acquiesça. Son regard se perdit sur le trou-étang, elle attendait.

-Costia et moi sommes ensemble depuis la quatrième. Ça fait plus de deux ans. Tu sais... elle est si belle, comme une déesse dans un corps de mannequin. Elle dégageait cette assurance, ce charisme... Elle était nouvelle à l'école vu qu'elle venait d'emménager à Polis. Lincoln, Raven et moi on était déjà très hauts dans l'échelle sociale. On s'est tout de suite plues mais on ne se supportait pas vraiment. Alors on a préféré jouer à la gueguerre. C'était pas extrême mais on se lançait des piques dès qu'on se voyait. Au bout d'un moment on a commencé à tout le temps rester ensemble. Les attaques volaient et puis un jour, je ne sais plus si c'était elle ou moi, l'une a pris la main de l'autre. On a commencé à parler les yeux dans les yeux de tous les défauts de l'autre. On se détestait mais, dès qu'on était éloignées, on se manquait. Ça n'a pas duré un mois ! Un jour, on s'est retrouvées seules dans sa chambre et les insultes sont devenus murmures et compliments, les menaces ont virés aux aveux et... bah, le reste, je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles l'entendre. On s'est rapprochées sur tous les plans, en gros. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre, pas assez romantique. Cos' était plus ou moins d'accord. Alors j'ai tout recommencé depuis le début. J'ai sorti mes cartes de gentlewoman et je l'ai séduite dans les règles de l'art. Je peux te jurer que, à la fin du processus, c'était l'amour fou ! Le désir, la tendresse... tout était à son apogée. On est devenu LE couple phare du lycée. Lexa et Costia ! On était une réelle entité et, chacune de notre côté, on restait des personnalités adorées. Mon premier et plus grand amour... Elle me faisait me sentir belle, puissante, intelligente et précieuse. J'étais si fière de l'avoir et d'être sienne !

Lexa soupira, le coeur réchauffé par ces doux souvenirs. Elle se rappela la présence de Clarke et le bien-être dans sa poitrine disparut. Quelle idiote elle avait été d'avoir été à ce point dans les détails ! Lexa s'en voulait. Face à son silence, Clarke finit par se tourner vers elle et lui sourire, doucement. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que Lexa ne savait pas analyser. De la mélancolie ?

-Tu parles au passé ?

-Je... bah, tu sais, elle n'était pas là cette année.

-Elle n'est partie qu'un mois.

-Non, non... elle est partie avant l'été. Ça fait plus de trois mois. Et puis elle est partie au mauvais moment pour de mauvaise raisons. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne l'aime plus, note bien.

-Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Euh, si. Si, je l'aime. Bien sûr que je l'aime !

-D'accord...

Clarke avait une tête suspicieuse, elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir sur quel pied danser. Tout comme Lexa, au final.

-Et où est-elle partie ?

-Oh, on s'en fiche. Un pays à l'étranger. Loin de moi. L'important c'est "pourquoi?".

-D'accord, pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi nos écoles ont fusionné, Clarke ?

-J'ai cherché, mais non...

-L'info que je vais te donner est plus ou moins confidentielle, du moins pour les Trikrus.

-Je t'écoute.

Lexa inspira un grand coup, elle n'aimait pas parler de cette histoire. C'était un sujet que les Trikrus évitaient la plupart du temps. Quand il était abordé, rien n'était jamais énoncé clairement.

-Il y a eu un incendie et, parallèlement, une panne des alarmes. Le Lycée Terre est un immense gratte-ciel... Il est resté debout par miracle, c'est ce qui a pu garder notre secret secret. Rien à l'intérieur n'a survécu. Aucun mur, aucun escalier... Tout n'était que cendre. Irrécupérable. L'école n'avait pas assez de fonds pour renaître de ses cendres alors le Lycée Céleste a fait preuve de... je ne sais pas de quoi il a fait preuve mais il nous a "accueillis".

La mâchoire de Clarke tombait presque au sol. Elle la referma péniblement, émue. Lexa se doutait que la blonde s'imaginait la scène dans son école.

-Violent, n'est-ce-pas ? Il y a eu des morts. Les élèves des étages les plus hauts ont eu beaucoup de mal à redescendre car le feu avait ravagé les escaliers. Un membre du personnel d'entretien, trois professeurs et huit élèves sont décédés. C'était en fin de mai... Ils ont voulu garder ces pertes pas secrètes mais plutôt discrètes, histoire de conserver une certaine réputation. Douze morts dans une ville aussi grande que Polis, ça passe beaucoup plus facilement inaperçu que ce qu'on pourrait croire. Enfin...ça n'est clairement pas passé inaperçu pour nous. On a tous été énormément marqué. Il fut un temps où on allait tous les jours au cimetière. Dans l'incapacité de finir l'année, on l'a tous validée sans passer d'examen. Certains ont vraiment été marqués par cet événement. Je ne connaissais aucun des morts personnellement mais, tu sais, les hurlements des gens coincés sous une armoire en feu, les cris de désespoir du frère qui vient de perdre sa soeur, l'odeur du feu et de la mort... ça marque, ça choque, on ne l'oublie jamais. J'allais mal. On allait tous mal. On avait besoin de se soutenir pour ne pas s'effondrer sous le poids du deuil. On a tous eu des choses à reconstruire. Sa confiance en soi, son sommeil serein, son rapport avec les autres... J'avais besoin de ceux que j'aimais pour me reconstruire. Lincoln, Raven... Costia. C'était à nous quatre qu'on pouvait espérer se relever de nos cendres. Cos' ne le voyait pas de cet oeil. Elle ne dormait plus la nuit et refusait qu'on la touche. Quelques semaines après l'incendie, elle est venue me voir et m'a demandé la permission de s'en aller. Elle avait besoin de s'exiler, d'être seule avec elle-même pour faire ce dont on avait tous besoin : se pardonner d'avoir survécu à la place d'autres. Elle m'a dit que, si je le voulais bien, elle partirait le lendemain sous le prétexte d'un voyage linguistique à durée indéterminée. Avais-je le droit de lui refuser ça ? Je ne me voyais pas le faire. Alors je lui ai souri et j'ai accepté. Elle est partie. Je me suis retrouvée seule. Certes, il y avait Linc' et Rae mais... c'est de celle que j'aimais dont j'avais besoin. Bien sûr on gardait le contact. Elle ne voulait pas trop rester dans l'univers de Polis alors on ne se sonnait qu'une fois par semaine. Le dimanche. Quand elle s'est sentie un peu mieux, j'ai préféré garder les appels aussi espacés. J'imagine que je lui en veux toujours un peu d'être partie...

Lexa releva la tête vers Clarke pour la première fois depuis le début de son monologue. Celle-ci la regardait avec toute la compassion et la tendresse du monde. Lexa lui sourit faiblement, toujours incertaine à propos de comment se sentir mais affaiblie par les aveux de ses malheurs. Clarke s'approcha en silence de la brune et la prit tout contre elle. Lexa se sentit tout à coup un peu mieux, un sentiment confortable se répendant sous sa peau.

-Costia a fait une erreur, Lexa, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime, j'espère que ton couple survivra. Vous êtes belles ensemble.

-Bien sûr. On est Lexa et Costia, après tout.

Clarke laissa Lexa s'écarter et elle se leva avec un faible sourire.

-Je vais te laisser, maintenant. Passe un joyeux anniversaire...

Lexa sourit en guise de remerciement et, toujours assise, elle observa Clarke s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître. Elle réalisa seulement à ce moment que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Et merde... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant d'essuyer ses joues.

 **Clarke**

Clarke était à nouveau assise dans la vieille bagnole de John. Elle entendait la fête battre son plein dans la demeure de Lexa comme un son étouffé. Les doigts fermement agrippés au volant, Clarke fixait le vide par-delà son pare-brise. Elle sentait son coeur battre contre sa cage thoracique et ça lui faisait mal. Elle aurait peut-être dû être en train de pleurer mais ça n'était pas le cas. Une pause, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Reprendre son souffle et ensuite se relever pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Relativiser, surtout. Cette histoire n'était pas si grave. Lexa n'était qu'une fille et ce que Clarke ressentait pour elle n'était que de l'attraction. Rien de bien grave. Et puis même s'il avait s'agit de plus, Clarke n'aurait rien fait. Costia et Lexa s'aimait. Personne n'a le droit de briser un lien aussi fort que l'amour, pas même Clarke.

La jolie blonde s'y ferait, elle le devait bien. Par contre, il faudrait minimiser les échanges avec Lexa. Se voir tous les jours était une chose, mais continuer leurs jeux de combats psychologiques rapprochés en était une autre. Dans l'espoir que ça décharge un peu le poids sur sa poitrine, Clarke expira longuement. Puis, lentement, elle se saisit de son téléphone et chercha le numéro d'Octavia. La sonnerie retentit, deux fois, puis Clarke entendit la voix claire de son amie.

-Blondie ! Tu m'appelles pour me dire que tu ne rentreras pas ce soir ? John m'a tout raconté, je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi ! Tant pis pour ces histoires de territoire, au final, c'est l'amour qui prime avant tout ! Bon je vais te laisser, tu dois être plutôt occupée. À moins que... tu as quelque chose à me dire, peut-être ?

Clarke ferma les yeux, l'enthousiasme pimpant d'O', au lieu de la motiver, ne faisait qu'accentuer son sentiment de désespoir.

-Viens chez moi, John y est déjà. Amène des cookies et prépare un DVD.

-Euh... tu ramènes Lexa ? Je croyais que les cookies, c'était pour tes moments déprime.

-Arrête avec ton tripe, je ne ramène pas Lexa. Je te sonnais juste pour te demander de venir et...

-Oui ?

Clarke inspira une dernière fois avant de lâcher d'une voix de glace.

-Je te lègue le projet Vian, O'. Détruis les Trikrus une bonne fois pour toutes.

Clarke n'attendit pas plus longtemps, elle raccrocha. Le silence dans la voiture était complet. Tout était comme vide. À part, apparemment, les glandes lacriminales de Clarke.

 **Lexa**

La fête était finie depuis une grosse heure, les derniers invités qui avaient aidé à remettre la maison en état étaient partis une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Lexa était s'était appuyée contre son bureau, toujours vêtue de sa belle chemise et de son blason. Elle observait sa petite copine se débattre avec ses hauts-talons de l'autre côté de son lit. Elle était belle, ses longs cheveux roux tombaient soigneusement autour de son visage, ses yeux étaient plissés par la concentration. Elle portait cette robe qui la moulait à la perfection, avec ce décolleté laissant juste ce qu'il fallait de place à l'imagination. Depuis combien de temps Lexa n'avait plus eu droit à assister à une telle scène ? Bien trop longtemps, elle en avait presque oublié à quel point ça la faisait se sentir bien, chanceuse. Excitée, aussi.

-Costia Stedaun, tu es plus sexy que jamais.

Lexa réalisa que sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude. Une douce chaleur animait son bas ventre, elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Costia se retourna vers sa copine, une lueur amusée dans les yeux, et elle se débarrassa une bonne fois pour toutes de ses talons. Droite, elle regarda Lexa s'avancer avec cet air prédateur.

-Quelle allumeuse... souffla la rousse en voyant Lexa et son regard fou, à à présent quelques malheureux centimètres d'elle.

La remarque eut l'effet d'arracher un petit sourire victorieux à la brune. Elle ne fit plus rien, demeurant immobile. Costia retint son souffle, son sourire tomba. Sa copine la dévorait du regard et voir cette lueur dans les yeux d'un être désiré, c'était tout simplement merveilleux. La belle rousse sentait son coeur s'emballer et elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Tout était sous la responsabilité de Lexa et c'était très bien comme ça. Fébrile, Costia attendit de voir Lexa se rapprocher, de sentir ses lèvres si douces contre les siennes. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle entendit le bruit de sa tirette qu'on tirait doucement dans son dos. Les yeux noyés dans ceux obscurs de Lexa, Costia n'osait pas bouger. De plus elle n'en avait absolument, mais alors absolument aucune envie. Tout était doux, tout était lent, tout était intense. Des doigts glaciaux entrèrent en contact avec le bas de son dos, ils effleurèrent délicatement sa peau. Costia sentit un frisson remonter dans tout son dos et, alors qu'elle était toujours perdue dans le vert hypnotisant de ces yeux, quelque chose commença à faire pression contre la paroi de son ventre. Lexa avait ce pouvoir, un simple toucher et des hormones d'adolescente en rute se libéraient dans tout le corps de sa copine. La brune souriait légèrement et, en même temps, elle avait quelque chose d'intimidant. Elle était déterminée, comme si elle savait étape par étape tout ce qu'elle ferait par la suite. Tous les doigts de Lexa remontèrent le long du dos de Costia, de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale. Le dos de la rousse s'arqua légèrement sans qu'elle le décide. Lexa remonta jusqu'aux épaules de Costia et, toujours aussi lentement, elle fit glisser sa robe jusqu'à ses hanches. Le tissu obéissait sans rechigner, souple et soyeux, il tomba au sol. Comme à son habitude, Costia ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il n'y avait plus qu'une culotte entre sa tenue actuelle et une nudité complète. Les battements de son coeur accéléraient encore alors que, le regard toujours fixe et décidé, Lexa s'avança d'un nouveau pas. Costia contenait difficilement la flamme qui grandissait en elle. Elle prenait le dessus et la détruirait rapidement. Pour la calmer, Costia le savait, seules les lèvres de Lexa Woods fonctionnaient. Celles-ci, légèrement écartées, restaient à une distance scandaleuse de Costia. Juste assez près pour voir les reflets du rouge à lèvres, pour sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Et juste assez loin pour ne pas pouvoir les embrasser. Costia retenait toujours son souffle, dévorée par le désir et pourtant incapable d'initier quoi que ce soit. À cet instant précis, elle aurait juré que Lexa détenait tout le pouvoir du monde. La brune avança son visage de celui de Costia, la rousse crut être enfin soulagée de toute cette tension en elle. Elle lâcha un soupir de contentement avant de réaliser que Lexa ne l'embrasserait pas. Du moins pas tout de suite. Les yeux toujours fixés sur le visage de Costia, la splendide brune déposa sa bouche contre le cou de sa copine, juste sous son oreille. Le bout de ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau tendue, faisant l'effet de délicieuses caresses. C'était la plus grande faiblesse de Costia, rien ne pouvait la faire plus se consumer. Son corps était en ébullition, ses sens étaient en un doux éveil. Pendant ce temps, les mains de Lexa étaient lentement descendues sur les magnifiques formes. Du bout des doigts, la brune jouait subtilement avec la dentelle de la culotte, menaçant à chaque instant de se rapprocher de l'intimité déjà humide. Pour finir, les mains glissèrent jusque derrière Costia pour s'agripper tendrement à ses fesses. Un peu plus haut, les lèvres de Lexa arrivaient au menton de la rousse. Celle-ci, complètement sous son emprise, ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de gigoter. Son bassin faisait de petits mouvement sensuels et désespérés vers l'avant alors qu'elle tendait le cou pour, enfin, être soulagée. Costia n'était plus sûre de pouvoir encore supporter cette délicieuse torture et, à ce moment précis de pur besoin, Lexa recula légèrement.

Elle aussi avait les yeux explosés de désir, elle observa Costia droit dans les yeux une seconde.

-Par pitié, embrasse-moi.

Costia s'en voulut d'abord d'avoir craqué mais, aussitôt, Lexa sourit tendrement et elles purent celler leurs lèvres dans ce baiser tant attendu. Un feu d'artifice explosa en Costia, elle sourit contre les lèvres de son amour. Au fur et à mesure que le baiser avançait, elle reprenait du poil de la bête. Plus de lents jeux de séduction, Lexa avait provoqué un besoin sauvage chez sa copine. Elle fut déshabillée au moins quatre foix plus vite que Lexa et, une fois en culotte, c'est dans un torrent de caresses, de baisers et de murmures qu'elles fondirent un peu maladroitement sur le lit de Lexa. S'installer confortablement fut compliqué, dans le sens où aucune des deux ne voulait délaisser les lèvres de l'autre un seul instant. Elles étaient animées par cette énergie folle, se besoin de s'accrocher l'une à l'autre. Comme si elles avaient peur d'être à nouveau séparées si elles ne se touchaient pas... Oui, il y avait peut-être un peu de frustration derrière tout ça mais, putain, ceux qui disent que le sexe de retrouvaille est le meilleur ont carrément raison. Le manque, la nostalgie, l'impatience ne faisaient que rendre le désir plus fort. Ça et puis... Lexa Woods, nue dans des draps, couverte de sueur, dévorée et hyper-motivée par le désir, c'était vraiment un don du ciel. Quand Costia voyait sa copine, elle ne pouvait que croire en Dieu. Plusieurs Dieux, même, car un seul ne serait pas parvenu à un tel niveau de perfection. Bien sûr, au bon milieu de l'action, Cos' avait autre chose à penser...

Alors qu'elles s'embrassaient toujours passionnément, la main droite de Lexa, à présent réchauffée, se décida à attiser le feu phrygien qui dévorait l'entrejambe de Costia. Elle se fraya un passage sous la culotte de la magnifique rousse qui, tout à coup, cessa de gigoter dans tous les sens. Elle bougeait toujours - il lui était impossible de faire autrement ! - mais en prenant moins de place. Lexa bascula au-dessus de Costia, se mit à genoux puis se précipita à nouveau sur les lèvres de sa copine. Sa main gauche lui servait d'appui alors que son autre main venait de trouver le début de son épopée. Elle s'y attarda déjà, caressant avec des gestes circulaires et précautionneux la petite boule. Elle sentait Costia s'emballer contre son corps et respirer plus fort dans sa bouche, signe qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.

-Si c'est juste pour faire ça, Woods, je peux très bien me masturber toute seule comme une grande...

Lexa rigola légèrement et Costia la rejoignit. C'était leur petit jeu au lit, celui qui leur rappelait le début de leur relation... se lancer des piques. Elles y étaient toutes les deux habituées et avaient les aptitudes à répliquer, histoire que ce ne soit pas toujours la même qui se ramassait. Même si c'était une plaisanterie, une certaine vérité se cachait derrière alors Lexa accéléra le processus. Elle glissa un doigt, puis un deuxième, dans l'intimité de la splendide rousse. Elle entama de lents et réguliers aller-retours, les préférés de Cos', se délectant des gémissements de sa copine. Costia se plaqua tout contre Lexa, ses doigts agrippèrent la peau dans son dos et elles se retrouvèrent à toutes les deux accompagnée ce mouvement. Elles pivotèrent jusqu'à être toutes les deux sur le flanc. C'était comme si elles ne formaient plus qu'un, savourant chaque caresse ou gémissement de l'autre, alors qu'elles sentaient bien que l'une d'entre elles allaient vers un orgasme phénoménal. Lexa donnait tout ce qu'elle avait dans le seul espoir de voir sa copine se relâcher sous ses yeux, elle y mettait toute son énergie. Quand ce moment arriva enfin, Costia poussa un soupir extrêmement bruyant et tous ses muscles se durcirent au maximum. Elle garda les yeux ouverts pour que Lexa y voit tout le bien-être avant de s'effondrer lourdement. Lexa ne la retint pas, elle s'allongea aussi, ne prenant pas la peine de défaire leurs jambes entremêlées. Elle ne voyait plus que le profil de sa copine, son nez parfaitement dessiné avec toutes ces tâches de rousseur, ses cheveux étalés tout autour d'elle comme un halo, sa poitrine qui s'abaissait et se soulevait lentement... Lexa sourit tendrement avant de remonter la couette jusqu'à recouvrir les épaules de Costia pour la protéger du froid et lui assurer une certaine qualité de sommeil.

-Laisse-moi juste une minute puis je m'occupe de toi...

C'était tellement peu convaincant, la voix de Costia ressemblait à celle d'un dormeur en semi-coma.

-Mais oui c'est ça, Cos'.

-Désolée, vraiment...

-Il n'y a aucun soucis, tu as eu une longue journée et il y a le décalage horaire, tout ça... Endors toi, je protégerai ta nuit, mon amour.

Costia sourit et vint se blottir tout contre Lexa, qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Elle fourra son nez dans la chevelure rousse, inspira un grand coup, profitant de l'odeur de cette femme qui a tant de valeur à ses yeux. Costia ne tarda pas à s'endormir, Lexa non plus.


End file.
